Beta version of Pregnant with Edward's Babies
by gemma loves edward
Summary: Beta is Biddy 429. Edward left Bella 4 months ago not knowing she was carrying his child or should I say children. While Edward is gone Victoria looks for revenge.
1. 4 months Pregnant

___**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Hi everyone this is the first chapter of the beta longer version of pregnant with Edward babies I hope you like it. **

It had been four long months since Edward had left me but before my birthday we had lost ourselves in each other, making love for hours.

I knew it was against all the rules and the boundaries that Edward had set in our relationship but I really didn't care because that was by far the best night of my life.

I loved Edward with all my heart and that would never change. Edward left me after what happened on my birthday, all because of one stupid little paper cut which changed my life in ways you would not believe and I went through a great deal of depression before I found out that I was pregnant.

When I found out that I pregnant I knew that I had to protect our child at all costs, this went some way to bringing me out of the depression. I started to take care of myself better, all for the sake of our child and I would not risk him or her for the world as this baby was a part of Edward.

I tried calling Edward's number numerous times when I found out about the pregnancy but it went straight to voicemail and I would sit down on my bed and cry for hours.

My baby was going to be without a father. I could not stand the thought of my child, in a few years time, asking where their daddy was because I knew would not be able to answer that one simple question.

When I managed to calm myself down I would look through my list of the hospitals I had still to contact while trying to find Carlisle and the other Cullen's. On looking down the list the one place jumped out at me, Alaska, then I remembered the Cullen's had friends in Alaska.

Also it was not sunny in Alaska which meant that the Cullen's could live their lives in freedom without having to worry about sparking in the sunlight.

I picked up the phone without thinking and started dialling the number for Alaska general. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello Alaska general how may I help you?"

"Hello I was wondering if you could help me I am looking for a Dr Carlisle Cullen. Could you please confirm if you have got a Dr Carlisle Cullen working there please."

"Yes of course please hold on a moment I will just check for you."

"Okay thank you."

As soon as the words left my mouth classical music started playing down the phone line. I felt a sudden rush of tears starting to whelm up in my eyes as I thought about Edward's love for the classics.

The music was sill playing in the background as I seemed to get lost in my thoughts, why am I looking for him, he does not love me probably never has? He deserves to know about his child even if he never loved me and I had to give him the chance to love our child.

Also I knew I had to find Edward and the Cullen's because I may be going through a fairly normal pregnancy at the moment, but that didn't mean that the vampire side of the baby might not start to show it's self any time soon.

Suddenly I was pulled back to reality with a cheery "Hello" a very familiar voice said into the phone. Just then my heart starting pumping very fast and my breathing became.

"Dr Edward Cullen speaking how may I help you"

_Oh my god, I thought to myself, _I could practically feel my heart breaking, this Edward sounded so broken and lifeless and I wanted so much to find out what was wrong with him and why the switchboard operator had put me through to this number rather than Carlisle's , I thought that might be my destiny.

That, I did not know but one thing was for sure, I was going to find out.

**Authors note : Hi everyone I hoped you liked it sorry for the small cliff hanger I will update soon please review this story and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you to Biddy 429 who beta is for this story :) you did a great job on inprovements :) **


	2. I can't do this and going to see Jacob

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Previously on Pregnant with Edwards Babies:

_Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts "Hello" a very familiar voice said into the phone, my heart starting pumping very fast and my breathing became shallow "Dr Edward Cullen speaking how may I help you."_

_My heart broke because this Edward sounded so broken and lifeless, I wanted to find out what was wrong with him and why the switchboard operator had put me through to this number rather than Carlisle's, this must be my destiny. That I did not know but one thing was for sure I was going to find out._

_Bella Pov:_

I tried to speak but the words would simply not come out and I wondered where all my confidence from a moment ago went. Here I was having been given the chance to talk to the love of my life but the only sounds that could be heard on his side of the line was my uneven breathing.

"Hello is anyone there" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was angry and I realized I wasn't able to do this, not just now anyway.

Before another word could be spoken, I put down the phone and I felt as though my world was falling apart around me. Why did it have to be him on the phone, My thoughts screamed at me.

I threw myself onto my bed and began punching the pillow in anger whilst tears streamed down my face. I knew my breathing was becoming uneven and I quickly realised that this would not be good for the baby.

I took a deep calming breath in an effort to calm myself down, I and started humming a nursery rhyme, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, for my baby.

As my thoughts began to settle I realised that perhaps the phone call was a good thing, at least it told me where Edward was. At least I knew where he was, if I needed him or when I finally found the confidence to tell him.

I was calm once again so I decided that as the weather was nice today, I would go visit my best friend Jacob at the La Push Reservation. He helped me a lot after Edward left and we became good friends. We spent most of our time together fixing up on old Volkswagon Rabbit.

Even though I couldn't help very much due to my pregnancy, I still loved spending time with Jacob. I loved watching him while he worked on the rabbit he was my sun the only light I had left in my life.

I know Jacob felt more than just friendship for me and I could tell by the way he always wanted me as close as possible like the day at the beach in La push.

_Flash back: Jacob and I were walking down the beach in La Push when suddenly I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, In I tried to shrug his arm off, only for him lower it himself and subsequently take my hand. I knew it was no use fighting him. End of flash back._

This happened only a few weeks ago and I knew he had feelings for me. I knew I could never have anywhere near the feelings for Jacob that I had for Edward but I could not stop hurting him. I needed him in my life it maybe selfish but it's true.

As I quickly started my way down stairs being extra careful not to trip as I didn't want to hurt my baby. Once I was down stairs I grabbed my car keys from the bowl near the front door and picked my coat from the hook and made my way outside.

I stopped on the porch to put my coat on as it was really chilly. When I looked up at the sky I thought yeah just a normal day in forks! There were lots of big angry clouds in the sky just waiting to break down.

"Just great" I muttered to myself walking over to my truck once I was there I stuck the key in the door and pulled it open. I don't know why I bothered to lock it because I knew no one was going to bother stealing it.

I started the engine and it didn't take me long to get to Jacobs house. Before I could even open the door I was in Jacob arms, he hold was strong but gentle at the same time. I hugged Jacob back and after a few minutes Jacob set me down on my feet.

"Bells your here"

"yeah" I chuckled at the excited expression on his face.

"It's been way too long "he said while pulling me into a gentle one arm hug.

"What you only saw me two weeks ago" I said in a confused tone.

"As I said, way too long" Jacob replied.

"Well never mind, I'm here now, so do you want to hang out" I asked and the excitement must have been clear in my face as a big smile appeared on Jacob's face.

"Of course Bells, we can work on the new part I got for the rabbit.

This made me smile as there was nothing that I loved more than watching him work on his car.

"Okay that would be great" I said a little too excitedly.

"Whoa Bells, calm down" he said in a stern voice while placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

I instantly calmed down, placing both hand on my bump. I thought to myself 'its okay baby, sorry mummy just got a little excited, sorry sweetheart"

"You're right Jacob thank you" I said feeling very grateful that Jacob calmed me down when he did.

After hours of watching Jacob adding the new part to his baby, I begin to reflect on the good times that I had spent with Jake, times spent laughing at his jokes, making my self useful in anyway possible, helping pass some of the lighter tools to him and getting us both cool drinks from in the house . Before long, it was time for me to leave, it always made me sad when it was time to go and I always missed him until the next time we spent time together.

"See you later Bells drive safe" Jacob said pulling me into a soft hug.

"I will Jake thank you for the great day, I really needed it" I replied returning the hug before climbing into my truck.

"Its okay Bells, any time" Jacob said whilst helping me to close the door but not before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

A few minutes later I was pulling out of La Push, my thoughts circling one of the conversations Jacob and I had earlier that day. I had told Jacob about wanting to find the Cullen's so that they could be part of the baby's life.

_Flash back_

_I was sitting on a chair sipping on glass of milk when I started speaking my thoughts without thinking. "I'm really worried, what if I don't ever find the confidence I need to tell the him and the Cullen's about the baby. I mean this should be impossible, he said he could not even have children" I had said while remembering Edward and how he used to hold me in his arms for hours on end._

_"What do you mean tell him and his family what are you thinking Bells? I mean he left you here and didn't give it a second thought" his words had cut through me like a knife right to the heart and before I knew what was happening I was on the floor curled up into a ball, rocking back and forward sobbing into my hands. "Oh Bells sorry I didn't mean it" he said pulling me softly into his arms, while hugging me against his chest in a comforting way._

_It had taken me around thirty minutes or so to calm down but Jacob would not let go of me, not even for a second and of course I forgave him._

_End of Flashback._

I arrived home and as I pulled up into the driveway I noticed Charlie's car was not there yet. He was probably working another late night. Three people had gone missing in Forks within the space of a month. Who could blame him for wanting to help, I mean that's his job and he loved to help people whenever he could.

Once inside the house I threw my keys into the bowl and made my way to the kitchen where I made a ham sandwich and snacked on a few grapes. When I had finished I went up stairs and took a warm shower thinking about my ultrasound appointment I had next week, I could not wait to see my baby for the second time.

That night I went to sleep dreaming about Edward and our baby.

**Thank you to Biddy 429, as she has done some corrections and made my chapters a little longer.**


	3. The Call and Florida

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Hi it's me again but this time I'm adding a twist clue evil laugh ha ha ha. **

I just got in from getting a fix of my latest craving, chocolate ice cream with mustard, it tasted so good but people in the shop were looking at me like I was crazy and I got a lot of disgusted looks from them which was making me feel uncomfortable.

I left the shop trying to hide my embarrassed face under my hair realizing what I just ate, and in public too. Why me I thought as I walked to my truck.

Ten minutes later I was home as I walked through the door I heard the phone ringing almost demanding me to answer it. I quickly picked up the receiver and said "hello" in a breathless tone.

"Hello I'm looking for a Miss Isabella Swan"

"Who may I ask is calling"

"Certainly, this is Dr Campton from St. Luke Hospital Jacksonville, and as I said I'm looking for an Isabella Swan please"

"This is Isabella Swan speaking"

"I have some bad news Isabella, a Mrs Renee Dwyer whom I believe is your mother and her husband Phil Dwyer were in a car accident earlier this afternoon"

"Oh my god, no!" I whispered back I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"A Mrs Renee Dwy... was all I heard before I cut him off not wanting him to repeat himself.

"I heard what you said, is my mum okay, how is she" I asked freely sobbing now.

"Your mother is in a bad way Miss Swan, would there be anyway you could get here as quickly as possible?"

"Of course I can but she _is_ going to live right? She has to be able to meet her grand child"

"It's hard to say at this moment, we have to run more tests and we can talk better when you get here"

"Okay I'm on my way, please don't let anything happen to her or you will be dealing with a very emotional pregnant lady"

"I will try my best Miss Swan see you soon"

"Thank you Dr Campton"

I then hang up the phone and run upstairs, stuffing as many clothes I could find into a duffle bag. I found my passport easily which I then threw into the side pocket of my bag along with the sock full money that I had been saving for baby stuff.

Once I was all packed I ran out of the door grabbing my truck keys on my way out. It must have taken me forty five minutes to get from Forks to Seattle airport. Lucky they had a flight which was leaving in an hour.

I called my doctor from the airport and asked if I could reschedule my appointment for a later date as my mum had been in an accident. He agreed to this and asked me to call him on my return to reschedule.

I had five minutes to board my flight, so I quickly sent a text to Charlie so that he would not worry about me.

The text message

**Dad, Had 2 go 2 Florida, Renee & Phil in car accident. **

**Be back soon, love you lots, will call you too let you no what's happening **

**luv Bella, xx**

It was not too long before the plane landed in Florida and after disembarking I collected my luggage and made my way out of the airport. I hailed a cab.

The driver asked, "Where to miss? "

"St. Luke Hospital, please, as fast as you can"

"okay"

Around twenty minutes later I was in a Waiting Room waiting to speak with Dr Campton. A short while later man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a doctor's coat walked into the room. He introduced himself to me, saying,

"Hello, you must be Miss Swan, I'm Dr Campton" he said with a charming smile

I put my hand out to shake his and replied "Yes hello, how are Renee and Phil?"

"Your mom is in a pretty bad way Miss Swan and Phil has got a few broken bones"

"Do you know what happened, I mean what caused the accident and what is exactly wrong with my mum"

"What I know is that their car was hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light, unfortunately the other driver did not make it. Your mum is in unconscious and is currently attached to breathing apparatus"

He continued "I need to warn you Miss Swan, one of her lungs is unstable that's why we have her on a breathing machine to help her breathe. She may require a lung transplant and is currently top of the list as a priority. If she is successful in gaining a replacement lung then there will be a ninety four percent chance that she will make it, however if no lung becomes available then I am afraid there is little hope".

This was all too much to take in and my eyes started to blur, my body began to feel very weak and I could feel my head spinning. The last few weeks have been an emotional rollercoaster for me and this could not be good for the baby, I thought to myself before everything went black.

Hi sorry cliff hanger I hope you liked it the next chapter will been uploaded when I get more reviews .I hoped you enjoyed please review as it makes me write faster the next chapter you will get to find out what happens to Renee and is Bella ok review and find out what happens next. 

Thank you Bridie For being the Beta for this story I am liking the changes.


	4. Waking up and Renee

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 4

My eyes began to flutter open which seems to be the first time in ages according to my reaction to the light. The light hurt my eyes, my body felt heavy as though I was being dragged down. My entire being ached then I realised I was wearing a hospital gown. Wait, I thought to myself, why on earth am I wearing a hospital gown and then the realisation hit me, I was in a hospital bed attached to an IV, for some strange reason I could not fathom.

It didn't take long for the events of the last day or so to flood back to my mind, all of which had led me to where I was now. I remembered first of all the phone call from a doctor, finding out about the accident, how Renee and Phil were hurt, going to Florida, finding out about Renee's condition and then before long, everything went black.

I suddenly thought _oh my god, my baby, what if anything happened to my baby, I would never forgive myself, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. _My hands went instinctively straight to my tummy in an effort to protect my baby. I shouldn't get so worked up and I could believe that I had put my baby in jeopardy. I hoped and prayed that my baby was okay.

It wasn't long before I realised that I needed to get the attention of either a nurse or a doctor so I pressed the call button and waited for someone to come. I was desperate to find out if everything was okay and in my agitated state I must have pressed the button on more than one occasion.

Eventually Dr Campton appeared and said "Ah I see you are awake Miss Swan ,you gave us quite a fright you know_**" **_as he approached my bed.

"Doctor please tell me that my baby is okay, please" I almost sobbed. Dr Campton looked confused as if he had not expected me to ask such a question then realization dawned on his face. "Oh of course your baby is just fine Miss Swan. It seems that your blood pressure is a little on the high side and you are a bit dehydrated which probably caused you to faint.

Those are the main reasons why we have been monitoring your blood pressure and heart rate, just as a precaution you understand. Said Dr Campton in an effort to reassure me. As he spoke he reached up and checked the drip attached to the pole at my bedside, then I realised that this was the IV that was stuck in my arm which was putting fluids back into my system.

I had not realised that I was dehydrated. He then lifted a chart from the end of my bed and began making notes after taking my temperature.

"Oh, I see, so I passed out because my blood pleasure was too high" I asked still feeling concerned. "Yes but it seems to have returned to normal now and both you and your baby are fine. I would advise however to avoid stress and take as much rest as possible for the remainder of your pregnancy Miss Swan.

All I heard was that my baby was going to be find and I began crying, but they were happy years. "Oh thank you doctor, thank you" I sobbed.

Dr Campton must have been embarrassed at my emotional state because he seemed to be edging his way out of the door.

As he did so he spoke "Oh, I nearly forgot Miss Swan, you have a visitor"

"who?" I asked

Dr Campton did not answer me straight away but reached forward instead to open the room door and spoke to someone outside

"Sir would you like to come in now? "

I could feel my heart racing in my chest, who could it be, the machine by my bed suddenly started going wild.

"Now Bella what did the doctor say about staying calm, I don't want anything to happen to you or my grandchild" Charlie said sternly pushing past the doctor to take hold of my hands and kiss the top of my head.

I was delighted to see my dad, part of me was disappointed and part of me was also relieved, I honestly did not know how I felt, all I could think of was that my heart rate managed to slow down so I took a calming breath. It could have been him and for a split second I was pleased it wasn't. I didn't think I was ready to face him yet and I didn't know when I would be ready.

Even though Edward had left me, I was still his and I would never be anyone else's for as long as I lived. I was his forever no matter whether he liked it or not, even if the feeling was not reciprocated my heart would always be his.

"Dad what are you doing here" I asked.

"Bells, I got a bit panicky when I got your text so I followed you to Florida when I got here I was told you had passed out, you had me worried girl"

"Sorry dad. Have you heard how Renee is, I was so worried about the baby mum condition completely passed my mind for a minute" I asked giving Charlie a pleading look.

He looked over at Dr Campton and seemed to ask a silent question which he understood because he nodded his head to indicate that it was okay to tell me.

"Well, they got a donor for the transplant and the operation went really well, it all went without any problems although she is still in recovery and will be for some time. They are quite hopeful that she wont reject the lung so its basically a waiting game just now but as I said, they seem quite hopeful that she will make a full recovery before long" explained Charlie with great relief.

"That's great dad, how soon do you think they will let me see her?" I said as I felt a bright smile spread across my face.

Dr Campton decided to answer my question "I'm sorry Miss Swan but it wont be for a few days at least, as your dad has mentioned, Renee is still in recovery and I don't think it would be good for either you or the baby to see her just now. Anyway, this is a crucial time and we also must make sure that her environment is as clinically germ free as possible, to prevent rejection of the transplant organ you understand".

"Oh" I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, call it pregnancy hormones or just plain worry. I wanted my mum and I wanted to be in her arms where it was safe. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me into their chest.

"Is there really no way Bella could see her mom, as you can see keeping her away from her is causing my baby to worry" Charlie voice started out soft but then became angry and stern. I knew he was just trying to do what he thought was best for me and protect me but for some silly reason I cried even harder at his efforts.

Dr Campton shook his head, he was not willing to budge, not even an inch and I kind of understood. If I wanted what was best for my mom I had to go by the rules, it wouldn't be for long anyway.

Charlie was still trying to comfort me "Shhh Bells its okay, Renee is going to be just fine and as soon as its time you will get to see her, promise"

"Pinky promise?" I asked my dad, and knew he wouldn't refuse me because that's what we did when I was little and it always won him around!

Dr Campton spoke again. "Don't worry too much Miss Swan, it is procedure but as soon as she is out of recover and into a ward, or in this case a room, you will be able to see her. In the meantime please try and rest?"

"Okay and than you doctor, and I'm sorry about the emotional outbreak there" I said with a shy smile.

"Don't worry about it at all Miss Swan, we get a lot of ladies in here who tend to get upset easily due to their pregnancy hormones, something like my daughter was too so its not the end of the world" he explained and flashed me a charming smile.

2 Days Later 

I was lying on top of my hotel bed, one hand placed softy over my baby bump and the other holding the book I was reading, it was Macbeth, one of Shakespeare's many classics. Last night Charlie got a call from the hospital saying that Renee had been moved from Recovery to a private room. She had woken up and the first thing she did was ask for me, and obviously Phil. To my knowledge I am unsure as yet if she has seen him, do doubt she has as he is her husband. Anyway, mom asked the nurses if I could visit her today so I was planning on visiting along with Charlie this afternoon.

I had been out of hospital a day now after being given the all clear and a speech on keeping my blood pressure down by not stressing. Easy for him to say he was not pregnant with a baby who was part human and part vampire, still he was not to know was he? Not only that but I had lost the love of my live, it was okay for him because I noticed he wore a wedding ring on his left hand so it looked as though he still had the love of his life by his side. When did I get so bitter I wondered?

I looked at the clock and realised it was only a half hour before visiting time at the hospital so I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs and quickly made some waffles for myself and Charlie.

Once we had finished our breakfast, Charlie called a cab to take us to the hospital. It must have been around fifteen minutes later that we arrived and headed towards Renee's room. I honestly could not wait to see her, to see how she looked and find out how she was feeling. She would be tired, I knew that at least as she had been through quite a bit.

I approached her hospital room and for some strange reason I was suddenly very scared. I did not know what I was going to find when I opened the door but then I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, Charlie. He gave my shoulder a soft squeeze. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open and all my fears were unfounded.

There was Renee laying in the hospital bed although looking very weak with all wires connected to her body , but I thought to myself, my mom is alive, she is going to be okay. I did think for a moment though that I felt so helpless and I could not help but recall the time when it was my lying in a hospital bed in Phoenix with my mom nearby and Edward by my side.

I remembered then one of his promises was that he would never leave me, little did I know what was to come. I found it hard then to stop the sobs emanating from my throat but I had to subdue them for the sake of my mom.

I then heard a soft croak of "Bella"

That did it for me, I ran to her side and tried my hardest to wrap my arms around her. Obviously I could not because of all the wires and stuff attached to her, mixed with my pregnancy and it was quite difficult to give her a cuddle of the magnitude that I wanted.

I quickly said "Oh god mum I was so worried" I began crying and felt the tears run down my face.

I put my cheek to hers and she whispered weakly "oh baby don't, honey, I'm okay I'm here, I'm alive" she said kissing the top of my head "now stand back so I can get a good first good look of you and my grandchild" she said while smiling proudly at me then wincing as I got of the bed.

"Sorry did I hurt you? Do you need a doctor?" The questions came out rushed.

She shook her head gently and said "No honey all I need is a good look at you and my grandchild"

"okay" I said and stood back to let her have a look at me

"Oh" Renee said bringing her hand to cover her mouth as tears poured down both our faces..

I hugged her gently again. "its ok mum"

We spent the next few minutes talking about the baby and other stuff and before long it was time to leave. I wanted to stay longer but I knew she was very tired and needed her rest. I said my goodbyes, as did Charlie and we then headed back to our hotel room.

2 weeks later

Renee was beginning to get back on her feet but he recovery still had a long way to go. Charlie and I were preparing to leave to return to Forks today but I was worried about mom and Phil. I knew that Phil would do anything for her and he would make sure she was okay.

I loved that they had found each other as they made a nice couple, mum deserved to be happy and well cared for.

Once we had said an emotional goodbye, Charlie and I headed towards the airport to catch a flight to Seattle. I thought to myself that it would be good to get home, good to get back to some sort of normality, whatever that was. Those were my thoughts as the car pulled from the kerb and headed towards the airport.

**Hi everyone that's it for another chapter I hoped you liked it. The next will be back in Forks and the Baby scan please review I love knowing what people think enormous reviewers is still off so feel free to leave a nice review please. **

**Thank you to Biddy 429 who made a lot of changes to this chapter because I got a lot of health stuff wrong, **


	5. Home and Baby Scan

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Previously: Renee was back on her feet but still recovering. Charlie and I were leaving to return to forks today but I was not worried, mum had Phil and I knew he would do anything for her. They were so good for each other and it made me so happy to know that my mum was happy and well cared for. After we said a very emotional goodbye, Charlie and I made our way to the airport to catch our flight to Seattle. It was good to be going home, I thought to myself as the cab pulled away from the kerb.**_

The airplane ride was long and as we were sitting in coach there was virtually no leg room, and on top of that, the baby had been making small movements but he or she had not yet to have it's first kick.

I was starting to get a little worried as I had been reading a book of what to expect when your pregnant, but my baby had still not kicked. I was glad I had a scan the day after I got back into Forks so I would find out if the baby's development was okay.

The Captain announced that we were approaching Seattle and to please put our seat belts on. Almost thirty minutes later the plane had safely touched on the tarmac and passengers were starting to collect their hand luggage to disembark. Just at that moment I felt the need to use the ladies as the baby was pressing down on my bladder.

Charlie must have seen the look of desperation on my face as he had looked right at me saying "Are you okay Bella, does anything hurt?".

Just then, I felt bad for making Charlie worry about me and his grandchild but I really needed to use the toilet.

I reassured him and said "I'm okay Charlie, don't worry, it's just that your grandchild is pushing down on my bladder and I feel like I'm going to pee, so I really need to use the toilet soon". By this time I was practically jumping up and down on the spot.

Suddenly Charlie burst into fits of laughter, clutching his sides and trying to breathe through his laughter. I felt a blush creep up on my face, I was so embarrassed now but then again in that second I really couldn't care less. I got out of my seat and excusing myself managed to squeeze past the other passengers to get to my own personal heaven "the toilet".

It wasn't too longer after that both myself and Charlie had disembarked from the plane and we headed to the baggage area to collect our luggage. Naturally, Charlie would not let me carry any luggage to his cruiser which he had parked just around the corner. He had left it there this entire time without it being towed and the thought of him doing that made me laugh, _who would tow a police car?._

Once we got home, I went to bed and dreamed of Edward and my baby, just like I did every night.

**1 day later**

Today was the day of my ultrasound appointment and I was excited and scared all at the same time. My thoughts were clouded, what if there was something wrong with my baby, what would the baby look like and my biggest thought was, what it would be like to hear my baby's heart beat again. It was magical the first time I ever heard it.

My appointment was at ten minutes after eleven in the morning, I looked at my watch and seen that it was only nine thirty five am.

I decided to have a quick shower and while doing so I couldn't help but think of how I would have loved for Edward to be there today. I sighed heavily as I knew that was not going to happen. Once I was dressed, I checked the time again to see that it was now ten thirty in the morning and I wondered where the time went.

I grabbed my truck keys from the bowl and made my way outside, of course it would be raining again, and I thought well that's what you get when you live somewhere like Forks.

It must have taken me twenty five minutes to get to the hospital as there was a lot of traffic on the roads. It was five minutes before eleven after I checked in at the front desk and a kind nurse came to take my weight and height before I had to sit down and wait again.

I had drank about four glasses of water to fill my bladder so it would be easier to do the scan. I heard my name being called, "Bella Swan please, can you follow me?".

I obediently followed the midwife into a dimly lit room.

"Can you please lie down on the bed for me Miss Swan and lift your top up please?"

"Okay" I said as I lay down on the bed. Once I was comfortable I pulled my to just below my breasts.

"Okay dear, now this gel is going to feel a little cold" the midwife said apologetically.

As the cold gel hit my tummy I winced.

"Sorry dear" the midwife said politely as she continued the scan.

After a short while she turned the monitor towards me,

"There you are, there is your baby's head" she said pointing to the round circle on the side of the screen.

"Oh but there are two circles, why is that? " I asked pointing to the other circle. The midwife turned the screen back to face her and she started muttering to herself "mmmmm, this is interesting" she said before turning and offering me a bright smile.

"Well it would seem that further congratulations are in order Miss Swan, you are expecting twins".

"What" I whispered, almost to myself.

The midwife pointed again to the screen saying, "See the other circle you pointed out, well that's your second babies head".

"Oh god…" tears were flowing down my cheeks, and I asked stupidly "there are t..t..two babies?"

"Yes Miss Swan, congratulations"

"Two!" I laughed happily, with tears still flowing down my face.

"Would you like to know their genders Miss Swan?"

"Yes please!"

I had already decided to find out the gender of the baby if it was possible or should I say now, babies, and the thought made me smile.

"Okay then, now that little one on the right is a boy, and if I just move the stick over, I can see that the baby on the left is a little girl. So once again, congratulations Miss Swan, you having twins" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"They both look perfectly healthy, and are developing normally so if you listen you can hear your babies' hearts beating"

I listened and sure enough the room was filled with the most beautiful sounds in the world, my babies' hearts beating. The midwife pointed out their heart beats one at a time and it was utterly amazing.

"I can also tell that your due date will be around June eleventh but I should warm you that with twins they could come a little early but don't worry because that's perfectly normal" she said with a reassuring smile.

A few minutes later the midwife handed me a sonogram photo of my babies and while doing so she pointed out their features for me. I went to finally go an empty my bladder and then left the hospital and walked towards the parking lot. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over me, as though something was going to happen but what I found, was something I wished I had never seen.

**Hi everyone that's it for another chapter please please review if you want the next chapter that's going to be filled with drama and a heart stopping moment ha ha ha I'm so evil for leaving you all to wait. **

**I would like to say a huge thank you to Biddy 429 who is the beta for this story please keep up the good work. **


	6. Surprises and Oh No

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters; all rights belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

**Hi I just wanted to say a big thank you to the people who reviewed! **

**Angeldolphin01, berdb and Biddy429 you are simply brilliant.**

_**Previously….A few minutes later the midwife handed me a sonogram photo of my babies and while doing so she pointed out their features for me. I went to finally go an empty my bladder and then left the hospital and walked towards the parking lot. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over me, as though something was going to happen but what I found was something I wished I had never seen.**_

I looked around the parking lot, scanning everywhere for the flash of pale skin I saw a moment ago. I knew it was not my beloved Edward coming back to take me into his arms. When I saw the pale skin combined with the bright red hair I knew who it was without a second thought, Victoria!

What was she doing here? I knew she must be upset after the death of her mate, James, but why come back now? All of these thoughts clouded my mind and I had to get out of here, I needed to keep my babies safe.

I ran as fast as I could to my truck, and being five months pregnant was not very fast at all. Once I was in the truck I hit the lock button, knowing if she wanted to hurt me the locks would not be very effective. Once I was done, I pulled out of the parking lot as fast as my old truck would carry me.

I was home in the space of ten minutes; I parked the truck, locked it and ran up my room. I knew I needed protection, and I also knew the only thing that could hurt a vampire was another vampire.  
I needed to keep my babies safe so I decided that I had to find Edward.

I already knew he was in Alaska working as a doctor, but the thought occurred to me that I was putting him in danger just by going to him. I would never forgive myself if something happened to our babies when I could have tried harder to protect them.

So it was decided that I was going to look for Edward, I grabbed a duffle bag and threw it onto the bed stuffing it with toiletries, clothes, my passport along with my sock that had a little cash in it. I realised that this would not be enough to get me to Alaska and then I remembered that Charlie had been saving for a new fishing pole and had some cash in a small box at the top of his wardrobe.

I quickly wrote a note to Charlie saying it was an emergency and that I would return the money as soon as possible. I felt bad taking his money but it was the only way to keep us safe.  
I had just finished packing and I heard a banging noise coming from down stairs, I just froze on the spot, my bones felt like jelly and I was unable to move, why could I not move? I realised then that I was frozen in fear.

I tried to calm myself by muttering in my head, _it's only Charlie, it's only Charlie, _I muttered as I walked down the stairs with my bag on my shoulder. As soon as I was down stairs I called Charlie's name but there was no answer.

"Dad" I shouted this time, hoping to get an answer. I heard a moan of pain coming from the kitchen so without a second thought I ran to where the noise was coming from. Immediately, a sob caught in my throat and what I saw lying there on the floor. Was my dad, Charlie, covered in his own blood, he had a knife sticking out of his chest.

I was on my knees in front of him tears running down my face. Charlie tried to speak as he grabbed my hand, wincing in pain he whispered brokenly, "Bells get out of the house, someone is here, and it's not safe". Charlie's voice was clouded with pain and worry.

"What dad, what are you talking about?" I cried.

"I love you Bells and my grandchild, now go before it's too late", Charlie voice was stern but weak.

"It's already too late" A childish voice trilled, it sent chills down my spine. I slowly turned to see who the voice belonged to, but I already knew. Victoria!

All my thoughts screamed at me and I remembered her voice from when I played baseball with the Cullen's and her coven turned up.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again and, ahhhh look at you, you are pregnant, is that why the Cullen's and your beloved Edward are not here?" Victoria crooned, then before I could answer she said "Ohh wait, I know, that's why they left, you're pregnant, and it's not his child! Of course I'm right, vampires can't have children", she said with an evil laugh.

"You don't know what your talking about, these are Edwards babies" I said quickly covering my mouth knowing that she would surely kill me now.

"Is that so" Victoria asked with a bright smile.

I turned to see how Charlie was taking the speech only to find his eyes were closed.  
When I turned back to Victoria she growled "Ahhhh, pity he is no longer with us, I could have used starters" she only laughed harder at my tears.

"Well Bella, this has all been very entertaining but I am very hungry and you smell so mouth watering, it is just like your blood is calling to me" she said whilst walking towards me.  
I immediately curled up into a ball, my hands holding my tummy protectively, while all the time crying for Charlie, me and our babies.

Then I saw Victoria flying towards me, her teeth were bared and ready for the kill. I was shaking uncontrollably, so I closed my eyes and wished this was not happening to me.

**Ahhhh another cliff hanger this time a it's big and wow Victoria is back, Charlie's died followed by a twist in the next chapter what no body will be expecting. Please review love gem xxx **

**I would like to say a huge thank you to Bridie (Biddy 429) who is the beta for this chapter, so thank you Bridie you did a great job.  
**


	7. Danger and Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts, favourites and to the people who reviewed chapter 6!

fdaleny214, TheVampireHour and TwiFan.

_Previously: Then I saw Victoria flying towards me, her teeth were bared and ready for the kill. I was shaking uncontrollably, so I closed my eyes and wished this was not happening to me._

Chapter 7

My eyes were still closed and I prayed for a miracle to happen. I heard a voice that I had never heard before, it said "_its okay mummy we will protect you."_

__I realised then that it was the voice of one of my unborn children, I could hardly believe it but then I was not surprised given that their father was gifted, then so would they. If however they knew that it was them I was worried about, I did not care what happened to me, I only wanted my babies safe.

I opened my eyes to see Victoria a foot or two away from me, but before she managed to reach me she suddenly went flying backwards into the kitchen wall.

Huh, what just happened? I thought to myself as I looked around the room to see if anyone had came to my aid, but I could only see Victoria and myself. I realised once again that my babies were the ones who were helping me, and I was again in awe, they were so like their daddy, so protective.

Victoria was still glowering at me, there was anger and sheer hatred in her gaze.

"How did you do that, you're just a weak human?" she snarled at me whilst picking herself up off the floor.

I said the only thing that came to mind, "I didn't"

"Don't you dare lie to me you stupid little human" She shouted aggressively at me.

"I'm not lying at all, it was my babies" I said happily. I was so happy that my babies could protect themselves, they were so clever, my little angels, I thought to myself.

This only seemed to make Victoria more determined to get to me and my babies.

She hissed at me saying "So they are his, ha, this will be better than I had imagined. It will be just brilliant, not only do I get to kill the love of his life but his unborn children too. Yessss, this will kill him" Each word was a snarl and spat at me with more venom that you could imagine.

Suddenly she pounced towards me again, this time only to be cut off by a large looking wolf growling in front of her. Victoria for some unknown reason looked absolutely terrified and I honestly could not understand this at all, I mean it was not as though the wolf could hurt her, or could it?

As I was thinking these thoughts the wolf moved and ripped one of Victoria's arms from her body, she immediately fought back. She attempted to push the large wolf underneath her whilst attempting to reattach her arm and for some reason I felt the need to protect the wolf from her.

I quickly got to my feet, my intention was to help the wolf but I noticed the wolf was shaking his head at me, signalling me to stay away from them, so I decided to stay back and protect my babies. I felt my hands automatically reach towards my baby bump. Just then I heard my babies speak to me again _"run mummy, run, it's not safe here and we are so tired, we will not be able to protect you so please run"._

__That is what made the decision for me, so I immediately grabbed the bag from the floor and ran to the kitchen door and behind me I heard Victoria snarl. I turned slightly to see her staring right at me.  
Just as my hand reached the door handle I saw the wolf knock her to the floor.

The wolf then turned to me with pleading eyes which I took as an indication to run and not stop until I was safe. My babies were almost screaming at me to listen so I did, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I reached my truck and as I climbed into the front seat I heard a howl of pain followed by a range of different growls coming from the woods. I looked towards the woods and noticed a whole pack of wolves, each of them differing in colour but all had the same piercing eyes.

I knew Victoria wouldn't stand a chance if she stayed where she was and I then noticed from the corner of my eye that she jumped out of the kitchen window and took off at vampire speed. The entire pack of wolves followed her, including the wolf that had saved me inside the house.

I knew I would always be grateful to that wolf for saving my babies and myself. I only hoped that one day I would be given the opportunity to thank it.

No sooner had they all disappeared out of sight but I then started the engine of the truck and sped out onto the road at breakneck speed. I decided then I was going to find Edward as life was just too dangerous without him for both myself and my babies.

I drove to the airport and managed to get a seat on the next flight to Alaska. I could not believe I was actually going to do this, I was going to find Edward, even if he did not love me anymore I knew he would love his children, wouldn't he? I could only hope.

The flight had departed twenty minutes ago and now I was staring out of window lost in thought. I wondered what answers I would get to my questions when I found him, would he want anything to do with the babies, would he believe me and more importantly, would be love our children. It did not matter if he did not want or love me that was not my goal.

These were the thoughts that were running though my mind during the entire flight to Alaska. I had no clue what I was going to do when I got there. I only knew I had to find him, I had to let him know I was carrying his children.

The flight landed on time and I got off the plane feeling nothing but fear and pain. The fear, because I was going to see Edward and did not know how he would react and the pain because my children had lost a loving grandparent back in Forks and they would never get to meet him, my dad, the man that meant so much to me.

I knew when the babies were born I would tell them all about their granddad and what a great man he was. I moved forward to collect my duffle bag from the baggage collection belt.

I got a cab and headed to the hospital Edward was working at which. It only took twenty five minutes but by now I was really tried and very emotional. As I got out of the cab and walked through the doors of the hospital I thought to myself that I was such a wreck and needed to get my life in order.

I found the reception desk in no time at all and waited to catch the attention of one of the women behind it. I asked where my love was,

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where I could find a Doctor Edward Cullen?"

"Oh young Dr Cullen, yes I do but he only works nights my dear, can anyone else help you?"

"No they can't, it needs to be Dr Edward Cullen, um, would it be okay if I waited for him please, it's just that I really need to speak to him"

"Well, if you don't mind waiting, it's not a problem"

"No...No I will wait thank you"

I took a seat in the waiting room waiting for my love and before long a wave of tiredness over came me and I must have fallen into a deep sleep.  
**  
I everyone I hope you liked it! So what do you think of the babies powers? Wow and who was the wolf, and will Bella ever find out who it was? Lot's of questions that need to be answered so if you liked it please review.**

Please review as it will make me smile. 

**Also I would like to thank my brilliant beta Bridie (****Biddy 429) as I loved the changes.**

**Please check out my story Blood poisoning and let we know what you think,  
until next time Gem.**


	8. Edward and The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.

_**Previously: I took a seat in the waiting room waiting for my love and before long a wave of tiredness over came me and I must have fallen into a deep sleep.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I realised I was no longer in the waiting room. I seemed to be in a small little room, I guessed I was still in the hospital but I was confused, how did I get here and what happened? So many questions were running through my head, did Edward find me, did he bring me here?

The confusion and the not knowing what was going on was not good for my blood pressure, I knew that much at least. There had been so much drama in my life over the last month, so much had happened starting with Renee and Phil being in that car accident, then me blacking out with high blood pressure, then I found out I was having twins, and finally the saddest of all, Charlie got killed when Victoria returned. All those things and more led to where I was now.

The door opened and in walked a tall male doctor with brown hair and dark brown eyes

"Hello Miss Swan how are you feeling today?"

I truly thought it might have been Edward who had been attending me and this thought made me so sad.

"Fine, how do you know my name? I never told anyone"

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Swan, please let me explain. When the nurse tried to wake you in the waiting room she was unable to stir you so she arranged for you to be brought in here. We were quite concerned about you. We found your name by looking through your bag for some ID. We managed to retrieve your details from your Passport, I hope that is okay with you?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, so Edward had not passed my care off onto another doctor, perhaps he did not even know I was here so there was still hope I thought to myself. I guess I must have voiced those thoughts as the doctor replied

"Your looking for Dr Cullen? That's why you were here? Ahh, now that makes sense, and no, the young Dr Cullen only works nights but he should be here in a hour or so if you would like to speak to him?" said the doctor with a kind smile on his face.

"Oh yes please, but can you not mention my name to him please? I um, kind of what it to be a surprise please?"

"Of course Miss Swan, whatever you wish, I will not mention your name to him. I will let him know that there is a patient wishing to speak to him if that will make you feel more comfortable?"

"Thank you, that would be really good, Dr…?"

"How remiss of me, my name is Dr Cole"

Dr Cole proceeded to carry out his routine checks, taking my BP and temps. He decided that he would like to admit me for twenty four hours observations. Just to keep a check on the babies and myself. I agreed to his proposal as I would do anything for my babies.

I still had to see Edward however and I really didn't want him to know I was here before I got a chance to speak to him, I didn't want to run the risk of him running from me.

Edward Pov:

Great I was late for work again but I really could not bring myself to care, life had no meaning without my Bella. I had become a doctor by faking my papers, I needed something to distract myself from thinking about Bella. It had been so difficult leaving her just so she could live a happy and human life.

Being a doctor helped pass away the time a little but I could still see her face along with the pain I had caused her when I said those words in the forest, but how could she believe me so easily?

I pulled up into the hospital parking lot and took an unnecessary deep calming breath. I knew I would not be able to help anyone if I had a break down.

Once I was calm I got out of the car and walked into the hospital only to be met by Dr Cole, whom I hated so much because he had really weird and lurid thoughts at times.

"Good evening Alex" (Dr Coles first name) "Good evening Edward, you are a very lucky man tonight, there is someone waiting for you in Room 2, please don't keep her waiting too long, she has been waiting all day and is tired".

Oh no, I thought to myself, I truly hoped that this was not one of his silly attempts to set me up with a nurse or some girl that would not stop looking at me with googly eyes. I tried to look into his mind to see what I was up against only to find that he was thinking about his mother who had 17 cats! Oh well, not everyone could have interesting thoughts!

"Okay" I said as I grabbed the file he held and walked towards Room 2, I just wanted to be far away from that man. I was that eager to get away from him I did not even look at the file I held in my hand. I reached the door of Room 2 and suddenly a familiar scent hit me, no it could not be, could it? I eagerly pushed the door open and came face to face with my Bella!

Bella Pov:

I must have waited for about forty five minutes or so and I began to think that perhaps he would not show up. While I was thinking about him the door burst open and there he stood.

"Edward" I whispered trying to find my voice. Before I knew what was happening my face was cupped in between his hands, his eyes darting about my body assessing for any damage. Hope flared inside me then, maybe he still cared after all.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Edward said in a stern voice but I could see he was trying to hide his emotions from me. He quickly rose and began pacing the room but it was not working very well.

"I came to find you Edward, I need to tell you something" I said as I watched him pace the room.

He turned his gaze towards me again and asked,

"Are you even hurt? Do you know what was running through my mind when I saw you laying here?"

"I'm sorry, I…I fell a sleep in the waiting room and they were having trouble waking me up so they bought me in here" I said looking down at my hands. I was so nervous now.

Edward stopped pacing the room and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. He fixed his stare at me with his warm golden eyes and waited for me to explain the reason I was here. I thought to myself, oh where do I start!.

"Do you remember the night me spent together? It was two days before my birthday and you dropped all your boundaries and we made love for the first time?" I asked whilst brushing bright red from head to toe.

"Yes of course I do Bella" was the only answer I got.

"Well, um, about a month after you left I um, started feeling sick and I decided to go to the doctors only to find out I am ... I….." I stopped mid sentence not knowing how to tell Edward I was pregnant with his babies.

"You are what Bella, what is wrong with you?" urging me forward with a calm voice.

"Edward I'm... I'm….." god get your thoughts together girl, don't chicken out now

"I'm ….I'm pregnant!" I all but whispered but I knew he heard me because I could see the play of emotions all over his face.

There was shock, hurt, sadness, perhaps even love bust most of all it was anger!.

"Whose is it? How could you be pregnant? Were you with someone else while we were together, or as soon as I left? We both know vampires can't have children!" he said scathingly.

"What? How could you think that of me? I have never been with anyone but you, and how do you know that vampires can't have children? Has a male vampire even been with a female human before you and me?" I shouted at him, feeling really angry and stressed.

The little voice popped up "_mummy don't get mad, daddy is just having a hard time believing you and he is scared he has lost you to someone else, like he wanted you to have a happy and normal life_". The voice of my baby calmed me instantly.

"_Yes you know how to calm your mummy down, don't you_" I whispered lovingly whilst laying both my hands on my bump.

I looked up to see Edward staring at me with a worried, look on his face and I knew why, it was because it looked like I was talking to myself.

I thought I had better explain.

"It's the babies, they have a gift, they let me know what he or she is thinking, I guess they take after their daddy" I whispered with a smile. I was so proud of my babies.

Edward let out a strangled sob "I'm the….. I'm the….." for once he was having a hard time finding words.  
"Their father" I said with such confidence. It would be hard not to believe me.

Edward let out a strangled sob before falling to the floor on his knees in front of me.

"God what have I done, please please forgive me Bella, I can't ever express the regret I am feeling right now".

I smiled at Edward, "I know you don't love me but I wanted you to have a chance to love your children, the children we created together. Please let them be a part of your life?" I said and let the tears I had been holding back run down my face.

Edward reached for me and pulled me into his arms, almost sobbing into my hair. He then pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes.

"I lied love; in the forest I lied to protect you, I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving you to have a happy and normal life. I love you more than life it's self, if I knew you were pregnant I would never have left".

Before I could say anything he continued "Before you Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark but there were stars, points of light and reason... and then you shot into my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliance, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I could not see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."**(This is a paragraph is from new moon all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer)  
**  
I wanted to believe Edward, I wanted to believe that he would make all my dreams come true but I knew he was just saying that because of the babies.

"Edward you don't have to say that, you will be part of your children's lives no matter what your feelings are for me" I said letting more tears fall from my eyes.

"No Bella, I want to be part of your life and the lives of our babies, so please love, forgive me as I cannot live without you any more. I have been dead these last few months".

I did not respond instantly and his expression changed as though a thought had just occurred to him.

"Wait am I too late, do you not love me any more? That would be understandable, because of all the hurt I have caused you, have you moved on like I intended you to do? Or can you still love me?"

His questions came out in such a rush, it was as though he was afraid of what the answers might be.

"Edward, there has never been anyone else for me, of course I still love you." I said looking into his eyes.

I wanted to believe all the words he just said but it was too good to be true.

I then felt a pair of cold lips touch mine, kissing me lovingly, it took a moment for me to respond but then I could not help myself and I kissed him back with even more force. I could feel Edward smiling against my lips as he pulled away to let me breathe.

I love this man so much, I thought to myself as we pulled away from the kiss.  
**  
****Hi everyone I'm going to stop for now but I will update later. So the talk and the Edward and Bella romance will continue Please review to let me know what you thought love gem.**

**Hi another big thank you for my beta Bridie (****Biddy 429) you did a great job editing this chapter.**


	9. Edward's Pov on Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hello everyone thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter I am really honoured to have you guys as reviewers. So thank you to !**

Twilightgurl1917, berdb and fdaleny.

Edward's Pov: On finding out about the babies.

I could not believe that Bella was lying there on a hospital bed, it broke my heart to see her there, but wait, I thought to myself, _what if she's hurt and that's the reason she is here?_  
_  
_Then I heard Bella whisper my name,

"Edward"

That's all it took, I had to see if she was okay.

Before I could control my actions I had Bella's face cupped between my two hands. I was checking with my eyes for any sign of injury that could have bought her here, when I found nothing I let out a relieved sigh. I saw an emotion I could not place flicker across Bella eyes.

"Bella what are you doing here" I said in my best stern voice. I was trying to hide the emotions in my eyes. My emotions were out of control at the moment and I was feeling total happiness because she was finally with me again, then I felt confusion as I did not know why she was here, regret for leaving her and finally, anger with myself for leaving her in the first place. All these emotions were stirred up just by seeing my Bella. In an effect to hide my feelings, I got up and starting pacing the room trying to calm myself.

Then Bella spoke and for the second time her voice was like music to my ears, I loved hearing her voice.

"I came to find you Edward, I need to tell you something"

I was still pacing the room listening to her beautiful voice but I could no longer look away from my love, it caused me too much pain. So I asked the most important thought that was in my head right now.

"Are you even hurt? Have you any idea of what was going through my mind when I saw you lying there?"

In truth I needed to know that she was okay, she was my life even if she did not know it.

My angel replied in her musical voice whilst looking down at her hands "I'm sorry, I fell a sleep in the Coffee Shop and they were having trouble waking me so they bought me in here"

I stopped pacing the room and sat down on the edge of the bed staring into her warm brown eyes but something was different, they were lifeless and pained, so I carried on staring hoping to get the answers I needed.

She began speaking again "Do you remember the night me spent together, two days before my birthday, when you dropped all the boundaries you had set and made love to me for the first time"

God I loved the way Bella blushed that beautiful red from head to toe, and of course I remembered, it was the best night of my life, being inside Bella showing our love for one another.

"Yes of course" was the only answer that I could form in my mind at that moment.

"Well about a month after you left I started getting sick and so I went to the doctors only to find out I am ... " suddenly Bella had cut off from what she was about to say it killed me not being able to read her mind.

So I did the only thing I could do, I urged her to tell me using my calm voice "You are what Bella?"

She started to speak again but then stopped once more, was it really that bad, would it upset me that much, what was she was afraid to tell me I thought.

"Edward I'm... I'm" she then continued but whispering out the two simple words "_I'm pregnant_".

What did Bella just say, did she say she was pregnant, I could feel the emotions running over my face. I felt hurt as Bella had moved on as I intended, sadness as I would never have been able to give her such a gift, the gift of having a family. Most of all I felt anger toward the man who had done this to my Bella, she has not even started college yet and she was already expecting a family.

"Whose is it? How could you be pregnant, were you with someone else while we were together? Because we both know vampires can't have children!" Feeling my anger build, had she been with another man while we were still together, if so I would kill him, I would kill the man who took Bella way from me even though I left to protect her.

Suddenly Bella was shouting at me.

"What? How could you think that I have ever been with anyone but you and how do you know that vampires can't have children, has a male vampire even been with a human before you and me?"

God how stupid could I be, I had upset a very pregnant Bella and she was right, it was the first time a human and a vampire have been together, that I know of.  
Bella's eyes glazed over as if she were listening to something very important, and after about a minute I was starting to get worried but then I saw Bella's body relax, it was as if she was listening to something that calmed her.

Bella started to speak but not to me, that made me feel even more confused, who was Bella talking too I thought "_God you know how to calm your mummy don't you_" she whispered laying both hands of her hands on her baby bump. I must have been still looking confused and worried about her mental health as she was talking to herself.

As if she thought she better explain she started to speak again.

"It's the babies, they have a gift, they let me know what they are thinking. I guess that they take after their daddy" She said with a smile and a proud look in her eyes.

I let out a strangled sob "I'm the… I'm the…." I was having such a hard time getting my head around this, could it be possible that I was going to be a father. For the first time in my existence I was having a hard time finding words.

"You are the father" Bella stated with such confidence it would be hard not to believe her.

I let out another sob before falling onto my knees in front of Bella.

"God what have I done, please please forgive me, I can't ever express the regret I am feeling right now" I did feel regret, she had finally convinced me that I was the father but I had missed out on so much of my baby life's already, never again I promised myself.

Bella smiled at me sadly.

"Edward, I know you don't love me but I wanted you to have a chance to love the children we created together, please let them be a part of your life" She said while tears ran down her face.

What how could she believe that lie, I could never stop loving her pregnant or not, the moment I saw her again, I knew I would never be able to let her go again, as my dead heart and body screamed at me to stay close to her, now and forever.

I reached for her then and pulled her into my arms while almost sobbing into her hair. When I pulled back I looked into her eyes and I told her of my undying love for her.

"I lied love, in the woods that day, I lied to protect you, I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving you to have a happy normal life. I love you more than life it's self, and if I knew you were pregnant I would never have left".

It was true every single word what I spoke was the truth. She was the best part of my life and I could never be without her again.

Before she could say anything I continued...

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark but there were stars-points of light and reason... And then you shot my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I could not see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything_."__**(This is a paragraph is from new moon all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer)  
**_  
I could tell that Bella was having trouble believing my confession and as she finally got her chance to speak she confirmed what I was thinking.

"Edward you don't have to say you love me just because I am pregnant, no matter what your feelings are for me, you will always be a part of our babies lives" she said while more tears fell from her eyes.

"No, I want to be part of yours _and_ the babies lives, please love forgive me, I can't live without you any more, I have been dead the last few months." I stated in a stern but gentle voice. I could no longer live without my Bella any more.

I could feel my facial expressions changing when I put more thought into this, without thinking I voiced these thoughts.

"Wait am I too late, do you not love me any more because of all the hurt I have caused you, have you moved on liked I intended you to do, can you still love me?"

I hoped Bella caught what I was saying because I was pretty sure I went at vampire speed once or twice and to be truthful I was afraid to know her answer because if it was bad I would surely die.

I heard my angel speak to me again,

"There has never been anyone else Edward, of course I still love you" She said looking into my eyes.

It was like my dead heart was beating again, how I could be so lucky for her to still love me after all that I had put her through by leaving her.

I still felt that Bella was having some trouble believing all of my words so I decided in that moment I would show her just how much I loved her. I wanted to show her that I would never let her go ever again, so I pressed my cold lips to her warm lips, kissing her lovingly, hoping to show what she meant to me. It took her a moment to respond into the kiss but when she did, she kissed me back with even more force, I smiled against her lips as I pulled away to let her breath.

_God I love her so much_, I thought to myself as we pulled away from the most loving kiss we had ever shared.  
**  
****Hi everyone please review as it is my first time of writing a whole chapter from Edward's point of view and I would love to know what you think. If the chapter gets a good response I will write more of Edwards's point of view.  
Thank you Bridie (Biddy 429) you did a great job.**


	10. Talk and Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to the talented ****Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 10

I wondered how I managed to get this lucky, here I was, lying in Edward's arms, he had both hands on my baby bump and he was smiling brightly.  
He hadn't let me go of me since we had each confessed our love to one another. He had then caught me by surprise me by asking an important question about the babies.

"Do you know what gender the baby is yet or have you decided not to find out until the birth?" He asked me softly whilst looking down at my baby bump, it was quite a shy but loving gesture.

I suddenly remembered that yes I had told Edward I was pregnant but I hadn't told him I was having twins!

I quickly sat up, catching Edward off guard and I saw a worried expression flit across his face.

He looked at me sharply saying "What's wrong love, does something hurt, do you need doctor?" he said, the words rushing out of his mouth almost to quickly.

"No, no Edward, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you, it's just there is something that I had forgotten to tell you, it's something really important".

"What's that love?" he said as his arms tightened around me, protectively.

"Well it's just that when I told you I was pregnant I left an important bit out, I forgot to tell you that I am having twins" I felt the blush spread all over my body again.

"Twins! As in two... two babies?" Edward stuttered whilst looking into my eyes as though he needed to confirm he had heard me right.

It was quite funny to watch a vampire stutter!

"Yeah, there are two babies, I only just found out" I whispered, looking at Edward to try and gauge his response about the fact that we were having two babies. One baby was a shock, but two!

Edward gently put his hands on either side of my head; he was very gentle as though he was scared he would hurt me. Then he whispered to me the word "two" before a bright smile spread all over his face, he began kissing, light butterfly kisses all over my face.

"I can't believe it, you have made me the happiness man on the earth, we are going to have two babies Bella, this should be impossible" he said kissing me in between each word.

"I'm so glad your happy Edward, I'm sorry I did not tell you earlier, but it just it slipped my mind, what with having you back here with me I lost track" I said gazing into his amber eyes.

"Don't worry yourself about that love, I know now but you didn't answer my question, have you found out about their genders yet?"

"Yes Edward I have" I whispered, looking down at my hands with a shy expression on my face. "I take it you would like to know then?" I said in a low teasing voice.

"Of course I would" he stated in a stern voice, I guess he did not like to be teased.

I decided I would have a little fun with him, so I asked again,

"Now Edward, are you doubly sure? I mean it would be a nice surprise?" I stated in a honey toned voice whilst fluttering my lashes.

"God love, your killing me here, please tell me already" he pleaded in an almost pain filled voice. When I heard the anguish in his tone it was my undoing, so I had to give in then.

"Okay then, if your sure, can you pass me my duffle bag by your feet please"

"Certainly, but I cannot see what your duffle bag has to do with anything"

"You'll see" I said reaching to take the bag from Edward.

I got the feeling for a moment that Edward was going to be a little bit over protective during the rest of the pregnancy, not that it bothered me really, but I knew how bad he could get.

I quickly found what I wanted, so I retrieved it from my bag and held it face down on the blanket so that Edward could not see what it was.

"What is it love?" Edward asked sweetly.

"This my sweet, is the sonogram of our babies" I said holding the photo up to show Edward.

Edward took the picture in his hand and gasped as he looked at the babies in the picture. If he could cry I'm sure he would have at that moment, he held the picture and stared at it for what seemed ages, he held it as though it was the most precious thing in the world and the absolute reverence on his face was astounding.

I went into a world of my own then, thinking of how I found out I was having twins….  
_  
"It would seem further congratulations is in order Miss Swan you are expecting twins"_

"what" I whispered to myself.

The midwife continued "see the other circle you pointed out that's your second babies head"

"oh god" tears were following down my cheeks

"there's two babies"

"yes Miss Swan, congratulations"

" two" I laughed happily with tears still flowing down my face.

"Would you like to know the genders of the babies Miss Swan"

"yes please"

I had already decided to find out the gender of the baby if it was possible or should I say babies now that thought made me smile.

"Okay that little one the right is a boy and if I just move the stick I can see that the baby on the left is a baby girl"

"congratulations Miss Swan you having one of each" she said with a big smile on her face

"thank you" I whispered.

End of flash back.  
  
Edward was still staring at the photo while I pointed each baby out.

"Well the one on the right is our baby boy and the one on the left is our baby girl". I explained as happy tears ran down my face.

"One of each, god, I really am the most lucky man or should I say vampire, to walk the earth. I have my soul mate and we are going to be a family and have both a baby boy and a baby girl" he said trying to hide his emotions but I could tell he was close to breaking point.

"Do you know the one thing could make my life better" Edward said looking in my eyes.

"Oh what is that" I said breathlessly almost forgetting to breathe for a minute as I was lost in his gaze.

Edward then put the picture of the babies down on my lap, holding onto my hands, he kneeled down on one knee. Oh no, this cannot be happening, I thought to myself, I'm only 18 years old. But at that moment I did not care about my age all I could think about was Edward and our babies.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you make me the happiest man to ever walk the this earth, I know I don't deserve to ask you as I hurt you really bad but I regret ever leaving you, please will you marry me Bella, will you give me the honour of becoming my wife and the mother of my children?" He asked me in a soft and loving voice.  
**  
Well that's it guys for another chapter I hope you liked it. Please review to tell me your thoughts. Oh god Edward proposed to Bella, what Bella will say well keep reading to find out the next chapter should be up soon.**

**Thank you to Bridie (Biddy 429) you have done a great job on this chapter and I love the changes.**


	11. Edward's Pov on the Talk and Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters; all rights belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

Edward Pov:

I loved having Bella here in my arms where I could keep her safe and secure, where no one could hurt her or our child. I had my hands resting on her baby bump, I loved them both so much and I would protect them no matter what.

I had not let Bella go for a second since we confessed our love for one another. Just then a thought popped into my head, did Bella know what gender the baby was. Don't get me wrong, I would love our child no matter if it was a boy or a girl, but it would be nice to know.

I voiced my thoughts to Bella "Do you know what gender the baby is or have you decided wait until the baby is born?" I was looking down at her baby bump as I asked the question lovingly.

A look of surprise crossed Bella face, followed by a look of guilt. Suddenly Bella sat up quickly catching me off guard and making me panic and worry at the same time. Was there something wrong with her or our baby?

I sat up asking Bella if she needed help.

"What's wrong love, does something hurt, do I need to get a doctor" I could tell I was rushing while speaking but I did not care I was too panicked.

My love replied trying to reassure me.

"Sorry I did not mean to worry you it's just that I've remembered that I have to tell you something really important"

"What's that love" I said tightening my arms around her, keeping her and our baby safe and secure.

Bella spoke again her voice full of guilt and love.

"Well I told you I was pregnant but I forgot to tell you that we are expecting twins"

I saw a beautiful blush cover my love almost from head to toe.

"Twins as in two...two babies? " I stuttered, looking into Bella's eyes to confirm I had heard right. _Two babies _I thought to myself.

"Yeah there are two babies, I just found out" Bella said looking at me to see my response to the new information about our children.

I honestly thought that I could never have loved her more until that moment, the emotions I felt then could not be explained, she had given me herself and now two little miracles which I loved already.

I gently grasped Bella's head between my hands making sure I would not hurt her, my emotions were every where. I whispered the word "two" before smiling brightly at Bella and I starting reigning butterfly kisses all over her face showing how excited I was and more importantly how much I loved her.  
I started speaking again, I couldn't stop confessing my love and how happy I was to have her back.

"I can't believe it, you have made me the happiest man on earth, we are going to have two babies Bella, this should be impossible" I said kissing her in between words.

"I so glad your happy Edward, I'm sorry I did not tell you earlier, it's just it slipped my mind having you back you know" She said gazing into my eyes all I could do is gaze right back into her warm brown eyes.

"That does not matter love, I know now and you never answered my question, do you know the genders of our babies" I said trying to find the answer I really wanted to know.

"Yes" she whispered shyly, looking down at her hands

"Would you like to know" she said in a low teasing voice.

"Of course" I stated in a stern voice as I did not like to be teased too much by my love.

"Are you doubly sure" she asked in a sweet voice while fluttering her lashes.

What was Bella playing at, was she trying to get me to beg. But I was glad that she seemed to have more confidence around me now.

I started to beg as I could not go much longer without knowing something Bella already did.

"God love your killing me here please tell me already" I said in soft voice giving her my best puppy dog eyes and just like that her will power broke, just like I knew it would.

"Okay if you're sure, can you pass me the duffle bag by your feet please"

"Of course all though I don't know what this has got to do with anything"

"You'll see" Bella said reaching to take the bag from me.

I knew I was going to be over-protective of her and the babies but it was because I loved her and I did not want anything to happen to any of them. So I knew Bella being her stubborn self would not like my protective nature but she was going to have to get used to it.

Bella quickly found what she wanted. She retrieved a piece of paper and held it face down on the blanket so that I could not see what it was even with my vampire vision.

"What's that love" I asked sweetly.

"This my sweet, is the sonogram of our babies" she said holding the photo up to show me.

I took the picture in my hands and gasped at what I saw, I could see their features, their heads, arms and legs. If I could cry I'm sure I would have in at that moment as I was the most proud and happy person to walk the planet. I held the picture as though it was gold dust and felt a feeling of peace come over me.  
Bella eyes glazed over I was worried for a minute until I saw a smile grace her lips. I was glad I had Bella with me again.

I had a sudden though of how I felt when I was without Bella, the day I left my family.

_Flash back started._  
_  
I was in so much pain, if I had a heart I would have wanted to rip it from my body. I had caused my family so much pain; I was being so cold and sad around them all the time. But what did they expect I had lost the love of my life the only thing that mattered._

Rosalie's thoughts hit me,

"Why does he still mop around all day over that human".

This only made me growl at Rosalie, if Emmett did not love her so much I would have ripped her apart right then.

"Stop listening to my thoughts Edward, we both know that what I was thinking is true. You mope around like you will never see the light again, just get over it already."

"How do I do that Rosalie, I left my reason for living back in Forks and I miss her" I said with pain in my words.

My family all showed up to comfort me, but I did not want their comfort I wanted to be back in Forks with Bella and that was impossible as I had to keep Bella safe.

"I need to get away from here I can't keep pulling you down with me"

"What are you saying Edward" Esme asked in a sad voice.

"I am saying that I need to get away for a little while and I want to do that alone please understand I love you all very much"

I said in a stern but loving voice pulling each one of them into an embrace. Before turning to leave, I stop listening to their thoughts because if I don't I will never leave.

Flash back ended.  
  
I was looking at the sonogram picture of our children and thinking that, yes I had missed my family but never again and I intended never to be parted from Bella again. I decided that once I got the most important question out of the way I would ask Bella to come with me to find the rest of my family.

Bella then pointed each one of them on the sonogram photo.

"Well the one on the right is our baby boy and the one on the left is our baby girl. I saw happy tears running down Bella's face.  
I voiced my thoughts "one of each? God I am really the most lucky being to walk the earth, I have my soul mate and I am going to be a father to both a baby boy and a baby girl" I was trying to hide my emotions but I knew I was not doing a good job at it. I was so happy I could cry with joy.

"You know only one thing could make my life better" I said looking into Bella's eyes.

"Oh what is that" She said breathlessly almost forgetting to breathe for a minute, I was about to remind her but she then started breathing normally.

I then kneeled down in front of Bella; I saw shock cross her features as I got down on one knee. I knew we had just got back together but I could not live another second without saying that she was going to be mine forever.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you make me the happiness person to ever walk the this earth, I know I don't deserve to ask you as I hurt you really bad but I regret ever leaving you please will you marry me Bella, will you give me the honour of becoming my wife." I asked her in a soft and loving voice.

I waited for her answer my insides were flipping around I was so scared that Bella might say no; please say yes I thought to myself.  
**  
****So what do you think that's it for another chapter, Thank you everyone who has added me to their favourites and Alerts and to the Great people who review this story, you make me smile with every review I receive thank you.**

**Thank you Bridie I am very grateful for you being my beta, you did a great Job.**


	12. The Answer and Kicks

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi everyone this is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who added me to their favourites and alerts and to the brilliant people who reviewed.**

**Elena0017 and fdaleny**

Bella Pov:

I honestly could not believe that this was happening to me, Edward had just asked me to marry him and it was like a dream come true. My mother had always said not to get married until I was older but I knew how I felt about Edward and I wanted to be with him forever, apart from that I wanted my children to have their father in their lives. Edward and I were so much in love and I knew that when a vampire fell in love, it was a change that came about and was final.

There wasn't a possibility of his feelings ever being reversed; the change therefore was final and irreversible. That knowledge alone made me feel humble as I knew how much he cared for me when he asked me to marry him. I was so deeply in love with him and I knew in my heart that my feelings could not and never would be different from what they are at this moment in time.

I sat quietly for a few moments thinking and when I looked up and met his eyes I realised that he looked worried and there was a flicker of pain enter into his eyes. I had to take away the worry and the pain, so I took a deep breath and smiled at him before replying to his request.

Yes" I whispered as I felt tears fill up behind my eyes.

I thought for a moment that he had not heard me because he suddenly looked shocked so I raised my voice and spoke once again, "Yes Edward, I said YES".

A bright smile spread across his face as he realised what I had said and before I could think again I had thrown myself into his waiting arms. He immediately began kissing me with a passion I had never felt before. I reciprocated the kiss and it was not long before I was once again unable to breathe.

Edward began the kiss and Edward ended the kiss. He then buried his face in my hair muttering "she said yes, I cannot believe it, she said yes"

I could hear the delight in his voice combined with the sheer love and devotion I knew he felt for me.

I spoke softly and said "Did you know think I would agree Edward?"

"I was not sure my love, I never take you for granted"

"Oh but Edward, surely you would have had an idea that I would say yes, infact I would say yes, a thousand times yes to you always" I said gleefully whilst laying little kisses all over his face.

It felt like that we had been sitting together locked in each others arms for hours when Edward spoke next with regret in his voice.

"Bella I should have done this the right way, I am sorry love, I should have proposed to you with a ring".

"No Edward, I don't need a ring, all I need is you, well you and the babies, a ring is only a piece of metal, it does not mean much at all" I said trying to offer some reassurance to him.

"I want you to have one Bella, it signifies to the world that I love you and that you are mine and only mine"

"Okay if you really think we need one then why don't we go to a jewellers and pick one up, not too expensive, just a plain simple little band or something" I offered, realising that it was something that he wanted to do.

"Oh no Bella, I will not be buying you anything either plain or simple, you deserve the best!"

I could see that he was thinking of something and I felt a feeling of dread spread over me, I hated him spending money on me and I hated him giving me things as I had nothing to give to him.

I watched the play of emotions on his face and realised that he had just thought of something as his whole face lit up with realisation. His face was almost shining with excitement when he spoke.

"I know what we will do Bella, we will go find my family and go back to our house in Forks. I have my mothers engagement ring, you will love it and I am almost sure if will fit".

I was about to refuse and then I noticed that his face fell again as though he had second thoughts about the ring. I thought to myself that maybe his mothers ring was too precious to him and maybe he did not want me to have it, I tried not to let him see that I was disappointed.

He spoke again, "Or maybe it might be too outdated for you, maybe it would be too old fashioned, maybe you want your own ring, yes that is what we will do, we will go shopping once we get back to my family and get you the biggest diamond money can buy".

The look on his face said it all, his decision was made, I was getting a big blustering diamond. I did not want this at all and tried to tell him.

"Edward, no, I don't want that, please, I would love to have your mothers ring, please?"

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes Edward I am sure, I want to marry you, have your babies and wear your mothers ring, yes I am very sure and I can't wait to see the rest of your family again either, so when can I get out of here and get started on our life together?".

The relief on his face was obvious and I was ecstatic to say the least.

"Okay love, as long as your happy with all of that?"

"Yes Edward I am, now can I get out of here please?"

"Yes love, I will go and see about getting you discharged, I will not be long" he said as he kissed my forehead gently and slipping out of the room.

I took the opportunity to get myself ready for leaving the hospital. I slid from the bed and attempted to stand up, just as I tried to straighten myself I stopped half way as I felt a strange feeling in my tummy and I gasped "ouch". I put my hands over my bump protectively. I realised quickly that it was not a pain at all, it was in fact my babies kicking me and I thought to myself, wow, that was amazing! Before I knew it happy tears were running down my face, my babies were okay, they were going to be fine. I know the doctor said I would be fine and so would they and I had no reason in the world to worry but I did worry and up until this second I don't think I believed him until I felt my babies move.

The door opened and once again Edward entered the room. The smile on his face was unmistakeable but when he took one look at me his smile faded into concern. He moved so quickly I had not realised that he had moved at all. He had his arms around me and he was speaking quickly, I almost could not make out what he was saying,

"Are you okay, love do you need a doctor, why are you crying?"

His tone was worried now and I knew I needed to reassure him quickly.

Without saying a word, I took his hand and rested it on the spot where I had felt the babies kick, I kept my hand on top of his cool one and just a second or two later I was rewarded with not one, but two more kicks. I looked up at Edward and saw a wide smile spread across his face, he then realised that my tears were tears of joy and happiness. He very gently rubbed the spot where the babies had kicked, he looked amazed and delighted.

"That was one of their very first kicks" I whispered softly, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Oh Bella love, I am lost for words, this is utterly amazing and they have never done this before?"

"Nope, I guess they were waiting for their daddy! "I said laughing.

Edward then lowered himself to his knees and proceeded to kiss my bump with a reverence I could not believe. He then placed his ear to my bump and began speaking to our babies, "I'm here little ones, I'm your daddy and I am never going to leave you ever, I love you both and mummy too"

He stayed there for a few minutes and then he brought himself to his feet. He then helped me to get ready for my discharge from the hospital. He collected my bag and steered me towards the doorway where a nurse was waiting with a wheelchair to wheel me from the hospital premises.

I was in awe of everything, I could not believe that I had everything that I wanted back again, Edward, the babies and now I was headed back to Forks to be with "our" family once again, what more could I ask for, it was heaven itself for me. The only problem I had was how I was going to tell Edward and our family about Victoria or the wolves in Forks but I knew they would need to know so I would have to tell them soon.

_Flash back started_

_"Bella, I love you and my grandchild, now go before it's too late" Charlie's voice was stern but weak._

_"It's already too late" _

_A childish voice that sent chills down my spine said. I slowly turned to see who the voice belonged to although I already knew. It was Victoria and all my thoughts screamed at me!. I remembered her voice from when I played baseball with the Cullen's and she and her coven turned up._

_"Hello Bella it's nice to see you again and, Ahhhh, look you're pregnant, is that why the Cullen's and your Edward are not here?" _  
_Victoria continued speaking before I could answer._

_"Ohh, wait I know, that's why they left, you're pregnant, and it's not his child! Of course I'm right, vampires can't have children!" she said while laughing evilly._

_"You don't know what you're talking about, these are Edward's babies" I said quickly whilst covering my mouth, knowing that she would surely kill me now. _

_"Is that so" Victoria asked with a bright smile. I turned to see how Charlie was taking the speech only to find his eyes were closed._

_When I turned back to Victoria she growled _

_"Ahhhh pity he is no longer with us, I could have used starters" she only laughed harder at my tears._

_"Well Bella this has been very entertaining but I am hungry and you smell so mouth watering, it is like your blood is calling to me" she said while starting to walk towards me. _

_I curled up into a ball, my hands protectively holding my tummy whilst crying for Charlie, myself and our babies._  
_Flash back ended_.

I really hoped that the wolf had managed to catch Victoria but somewhere deep inside me I knew that was not true and she was probably tracking me right now. I decided as soon as I had all the Cullen's together, I would tell them.

**I hoped you enjoyed the next chapter will be finding the Cullen's and a surprise phone call.**  
**I just wanted to say a big thank you to my brilliant Beta (Biddy 429) aka Bridie you did a brilliant job on this chapter thank you.**


	13. Edward's Pov The Answer and Kicks

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the character's all rights belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter 13  
**  
Edward Pov:

I had done it, I had asked the most important question of my life, I never really thought I would find my mate, my soul mate. Not until I met Bella did I really ever think that I would feel like this about anyone, oh I knew that love really did happen but like this, this was amazing. I fell in love with her the second day in Biology class and before that day it was more of a need just to get as close to her as I could.

A few moments ago I had asked the love of my life to marry me, I needed everyone to know Bella was mine and no on else's. I revelled in the thought that everyone would know that I loved her and she loved me.

Bella had been very quiet for a few minutes now, it worried me, I thought she was going to say no. I felt my emotions crash down on me and all I could feel was the pain of it all. If she said no and refused to marry me I would be lost for ever, I loved her so much.

Then I heard her whisper the one word that bought light back into my life.

"Yes" She whispered and I could see her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

I was unable to move or speak, I was not sure I had heard right. Then I heard he speak again in a louder voice,

"_**Yes Edward, I said YES"**_.

I had been so sure she was going to refuse but then I felt happy emotions flood through me and could not stop myself giving her a beaming smile.  
She then threw herself into my waiting arms and I caught her without any difficulty. I began kissing her, her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, her chin, all over her face and before long we were both lost in each other and in a very romantic kiss. I was ecstatic at the thought of my love becoming my wife, for now and for eternity.

I withdrew from the kiss as I always did when things got too heated, although we had already crossed the boundaries that I had set between us, I would not risk it again, not until we were married and certainly not until the babies were born.

I buried my face in her glorious hair muttering "she said yes, she said yes" and I was not sure if she could hear me, although I was in awe of the fact that she had just agreed to be with me forever.

I could not have been happier in that moment, I had my love, my fiancé and my babies and she would soon be my wife and the mother of my children, who could ask for anything more.

I had been holding Bella in my arms for what seemed like hours and then a thought occurred to me, I did not have a ring for her and I needed to rectify that as soon as possible.

I moved slightly from her and said "Bella I should have done this the right way, I am sorry love, I should have proposed to you with a ring".

"No Edward, I don't need a ring, all I need is you, well you and the babies, a ring is only a piece of metal, it does not mean much at all" she said and I knew she was trying her best to reassure me.

"I want you to have one Bella, it signifies to the world that I love you and that you are mine and only mine"

I really wanted her to have a special ring, she hated me buying her things or spending money on her but I wanted to do this for her so much.

"Okay if you really think we need one then why don't we go to a jewellers and pick one up, not too expensive, just a plain simple little band or something" I offered, realising that it was something that he wanted to do.

Definitely not, I thought, my Bella was not going to have some cheap ring from a chain store, "Oh no Bella, I will not be buying you anything either plain or simple, you deserve the best!"

A thought occurred to me then, maybe Bella would accept a ring from me if she knew it was "second hand" and by that I meant my mothers ring, oh yes it was extremely valuable but I would not concern her with that, not just now anyway. Yes, I thought, my mothers ring would be perfect for her.  
I could feel the elation and excitement in my voice as I spoke to my love,

"I know what we will do Bella, we will go find my family and go back to our house in Forks. I have my mothers engagement ring, you will love it and I am almost sure if will fit" .

I thought for a second she would refuse and she must have seen the look of disappointment on my face, perhaps she would not like a "used" engagement ring, I had better explain quickly,

"Or maybe it might be too outdated for you, maybe it would be too old fashioned, maybe you want your own ring, yes that is what we will do, we will go shopping once we get back to my family and get you the biggest diamond money can buy".

Yes I thought, that was it, the biggest and best but then I seen a look of horror cross her beautiful face.

"Edward, no, I don't want that, please, I would love to have your mothers ring, please?"

"Are you sure Bella?" I asked, relieved.

"Yes Edward I am sure, I want to marry you, have your babies and wear your mothers ring, yes I am very sure and I can't wait to see the rest of your family again either, so when can I get out of here and get started on our life together?".

"Okay love, as long as your happy with all of that?"

"Yes Edward I am, now can I get out of here please?"

"Yes love, I will go and see about getting you discharged, I will not be long"

As I leaned over to kiss her forehead gently and slipped out of the room.

I did not want to leave Bella for long so I quickly located Dr Cole to arrange her discharge. I assured him that I would take great care of her and he arranged for a nurse to bring a wheelchair to her room. It was hospital policy that all patients were wheeled out of the hospital but I loved the idea of Bella refusing to get into the chair and the nurse trying to persuade her that it was "best" for her.

I returned to Bella's room and I opened the door to find her half standing and tears running down her face. I noticed that she was holding her bump protectively.

My first thought was that she had gotten out of bed and hurt herself and the babies. She was so stubborn at times, she should have waited for me. I rushed to her side and took her face in my hands.

"Are you okay love, do you need a doctor? Why are you crying?" I said my voice filled with worry.

Without saying a word Bella took my hand and rested it on her bump, keeping her hand on top of mine. I then felt a gentle "thump" and realised that one of the babies had moved. I could feel a smile spread across my face and I gently rubbed the spot where the baby had kicked.

"That was one of their first kicks" she told me with a bright smile.

When I said that today was the best day of my life I truly meant it. Today my Bella found me, I found out she is pregnant with my babies and she has agreed to be my wife. To add to my delight I had just experienced something I thought I would never do in this existence, feel my babies kick for the first time. Now that was something really special!

"Really? They have never kicked before" I asked

She shook her head saying "No I guess they were waiting for their daddy" she said stroking her baby bump lovingly.

I then got on my knee's and kissed Bella's bump and put my ear to hear the babies move again. I spoke to them gently "I'm here little ones, I'm your daddy and I am never going to leave you ever, I love you both and mummy too"," I said placing one last kiss on Bella's belly before helping her to stand up and prepare to leave the hospital.

Just as we were ready to leave the room, the door opened and in walked a nurse with a wheelchair. I turned to look at Bella and I could see she was not going to co-operate easily, she was so stubborn but I knew she would do what was best for her babies. She calmly smiled and got into the wheelchair without any further ado. We left the hospital together and we were heading to my family to start our life together, there was joy and happiness ahead of us and I was so happy.

I would have to be careful with Bella, especially now with her being pregnant and being accident prone so I made a decision never to let her out of my sight. I could not risk losing either her or the babies, not ever.

I saw my loves eyes glaze over and noticed a wealth of emotions cross over her face which made me want to know what she was thinking. I hated not being able to read her mind so I decided that I would ask her what she had been thinking of when we got home. I was not about to cause her any undue stress just now, she needed to relax and take it easy. There was time for talking later.  
**  
****Please remember to review as it makes my day and I will be posting chapters 15-16 tomorrow if I get more than three reviews **

**I just wanted to say another Big Thank You to my Beta (Biddy 429) aka Bridie thank you for your help in editing this story **


	14. The Cullen's, the Call and Information

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight the, brilliant Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed chapter 13 , you have all made me smile by reviewing and encouraging me to keep writing this story so thank you.**

**fdaleny214, CrazedAuthor4Twihardfans1, Trisha and Angeldolphin01.**

**Chapter 14**

Bella Pov:

Edward had been driving us to our reunion with his family in his new Volvo that he had bought on moving to Alaska. It was very similar to his other one which he had left with his family in Hopeston.

The Cullen's had moved to Hopeston when we separated, and it was really only around an hours journey from Forks. It was around the same size as Forks and in a lot of ways quite similar. I cannot believe that I could have found my family sooner and them being so near.

I was sitting staring out of the window and began to notice some of the similarities between Hopeston and Forks, it was just as small and just as green which was not surprising as it was in the same "weather climate", cold and damp most of the time.

Suddenly I felt Edwards hand on mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. He must have felt my uncertainty and discomfort and this was his way of offering me some reassurance, which I gladly accepted.

It wasn't too long after, perhaps ten minutes or so that we turned down a long dirt road surrounded by trees and I then saw the house come into view. It was large, very large indeed, it looked like a mansion, it was totally awesome! It was at least four floors in height and had large patio style windows and a beautiful garden leading up the house. I knew the garden was Esme's doing, she loved to potter about in the garden in her free time.

Edward spoke softly then, "This house has been in the family for over sixty years now"

"It's beautiful" I whispered.

"Ahhhh it's alright" Edward replied looking at me closely. I had a niggling feeling that he was not talking about the house at all but I didn't ask what he meant. I was right because then he said something that really embarrassed me.

"It's so much more beautiful since your here"

I said the first thing that sprang into my head and I felt it quite inadequate,

"Thank you".

My nerves were at breaking point as the car pulled to a stop outside the house. Before I even realised it, I was crying and my breathing was becoming shallow and erratic. I could do nothing to stop myself.

Edward pulled me onto his lap before could I could even blink.

"Shhh my love it's okay, you need to calm down, and it's not good for either you or the babies. There is nothing to be afraid of, we all love you and I will be with you, I will not leave your side for a minute".

He gently stroked my hair in an effort to soothe me and true enough before long I was calmer and my breathing much settled. He then gently kissed my forehead offering me yet further reassurance.

Edward then in his true gentlemanly style then lifted me from the car and proceeded to carry me towards the house. I thought to myself _will he ever let me do things for myself, why on earth does he need to be so over protective all the time, I'm not made of glass, for god sake! Over protective and stupid vampire that he is! _

I looked towards the porch and was delighted to see Alice who was all but jumping up and down like a big kid. At that point I knew there was nothing to worry about, I was "home". Edward set me down on my feet but held onto my hand as we walked together up the porch steps.

Alice was beside me in a second, still bouncing up and down and now talking excitedly, almost way to fast for me to understand. I managed to get the gist of it however!

"Bella oh I have my sister back".

Before I had a chance to respond Alice was bounding her way to me to grasp me in what I could only describe as a "bear hug", however just as she neared me Edward stepped in front of her, preventing her from making any bodily contact with me.

Edward spoke sternly and with concern in his voice, "Alice be careful please, it's not that I think you will hurt Bella but you should know, she is pregnant and I don't want anything to happen".

The look on Alice's face was a picture and she looked totally confused, to say the least.

"What? Bella is pregnant? How is that possible? If vampires could have children thenRosalie and Emmett would have had a child by now, and maybe even Jasper and I would too" replied Alice.

I decided that I should explain, at least I would try to explain.

"Alice, it's because I am human, my body can still change but yours cannot, and obviously a male vampire can father a baby, well as far as I know even human males can still father children into their senior years, much longer than women can, and that's as much as I can tell you, it's a miracle to have happened, don't you think so? ".

I could feel the blush creep up my neck into my cheeks, of course Alice would know how both the female and male bodies worked, she didn't need me explaining the facts of life to her!

"Oh god it's true they will look so much like both of you" She said with a big smile on her face as she walked around Edward to give me a gentle hug.

"Welcome back sis lets go see the rest of the family."

Alice did not immediately respond and I could tell she was having some sort of vision, I wondered to myself what it was and then her next words gave me a clue.

"Edward, Bella, its true, and they are going to look so much like each of you, its wonderful news" she said with genuine feeling as she sneaked behind Edward to get to me. I was glad that she was happy for us, she had a great big goofy smile plastered on her face and she leaned forward to give me a lovely big hug and was very gentle too so Edward needn't be worried on that score.

"Welcome back sis, and I can't believe you are going to make us all aunts and uncles! Come on, let's go see the rest of the family, they are going to be so delighted".

As we turned around, Edward took hold of my hand again and then before us stood each of the Cullen family right there on the porch waiting to welcome us back into the fold.

They all had big silly grins on their faces and I then realised that they had heard the conversation we just had with Alice, they were all really happy, I could tell, well all apart from Rosalie. Nothing new there I thought to myself. Will this girl ever like me?

I would never understand Rosalie's feelings of hatred towards me. Maybe hate was too strong a word, maybe it was just sheer resentment. I knew it was not jealousy as what did I have for her to be jealous about. She would never accept me and I would just have to learn to live with it. _Oh well, _I thought to myself, _at least I have the love and respect of the rest of the Cullen's, I can always work on Rosalie, maybe one day she will come around!_

Each of the Cullen's approached Edward and I with a warm and loving welcome, each of them congratulated us also, well all except Rosalie of course.

Esme became extremely emotional, and it was understandable. She pulled me into her embrace and I could feel the happiness she felt for us.

Once Esme managed to let go of me she turned and spoke to Edward saying, "I'm so proud of you son, welcome home".

Carlisle turned and embraced Edward and welcomed him home saying how much he had missed him and myself too. They each expressed their pleasure in the fact that we had returned to them, again all apart from Rosalie.

In the midst of our reunion I heard Bella shout at the top of her voice, she seemed very distraught.

During the hugs and welcome homes, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, I turned away for a moment to answer it and when I looked at the caller display I realised it was my old friend Jacob Black calling me. I couldn't have been happier at this moment in time, I had just been welcomed into a lovely family once again, I had my love and my babies and now my best friend was calling me, his timing was perfect.

Don't get me wrong, there has been a lot of sadness in my life recently but for some reason right now the good seems to be outweighing the bad, or so I thought.

I answered my phone without another thought.

"Hey Jake"

"Bella, are you okay? Bella, do you know about Charlie? He is dead, where the hell have you been? I've been so worried"

He sounded really upset and in such a state and I could tell that he was in shock by the manner in which he spoke to me. His next words proved this.

"I'm sorry Bells, I shouldn't have given you the news about your dad like that, please forgive me? I need to know you are okay and if you are coming back to Forks?"

I could feel a massive lump build up in my throat, not that I needed reminding that my dad had been killed by that monster, but when someone actually spoke the words it hit me like a bullet to the heart. I had lost my dad and I needed to deal with it.

"It's okay Jacob, I know about my dad, I needed to get away, to be safe so I am with family in Hopeston". "

"What family are you with Bells, tell me where you are and I will come and get you, I need you to be safe"

"No, no Jacob, you don't need to come and get me, I am fine here, I am safe so don't worry about me but thanks for the offer anyway". I explained.

This was really not the time to tell Jacob just who I was with, if he knew I was with the Cullen's, who just happened to be vampires, I could just imagine his reaction, he would totally flip,

Jacob was not ready to let it drop however, "Bella you need to come back to Forks, this creature is not safe, you need to come home so that I can protect you, please?"

I looked over to see the Cullen's still welcoming Edward home.

"I can't Jacob and anyway, I want to stay here. Will you let me know the date and time of Charlie's funeral, I know the people of Forks would have arranged something for my dad, they all loved and respected him so much".

Tears were coursing down my cheeks now and I could do nothing to stop them.

"Oh Bells the funeral is today in just around three hours time, did you not know?"

"What" I shouted down the phone, not realising that I would draw the attention of each of the Cullen's with my outburst.

Edward was beside me in an instant.

Jacob spoke again, "It's today Bells, they wanted Charlie buried as soon as possible, they wanted him to rest in peace".

I could feel the weakness take over my entire body and before I knew it my boneless body was falling towards the floor, then everything went black.

I woke up to find myself on a warm comfortable bed, my hand being held tenderly in Edwards. He had laid his head against my baby bump, his eyes were closed and he looked very serene.

I lifted my free hand and played with a strand of his hair, his eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head and smiled his glorious smile.

His voice was full of relief "Oh thank god" as he began to nuzzle my neck.

"I was so worried" he said again.

"What happened? " I asked stupidly, as if I didn't know I had fainted!.

"You fainted love? "

"What? How long have I been out?" I asked.

"It was only seventeen minutes and thirty four seconds but it was one of the worst periods of my life. Carlisle said your brain was trying to protect itself but I was worried nevertheless. How are you feeling now? "

"I'm fine now, I think, I mean, I know I fainted but why? I was on the phone?" I said in a confused voice.

"Well you were on your cell speaking to someone when you passed out, I caught you before you could fall but your phone was shattered on the floor" I carried on "I don't know who was calling you but if I could get my hands on them for upsetting you…. "

"No Edward, no, don't speak like that"

"All I heard Bella was you saying Charlie's name and something about a funeral. Please tell me love, what happened, is Charlie dead?"

"Okay, I will tell you, but the rest of the family need to be here so I can tell you all together".

No sooner had I uttered the words but the entire Cullen family had gathered at the bedroom door, each one of them looked quite worried.

"Please tell us love" pleaded Edward.

I took a deep breath and began speaking "Okay then, well I was on the phone to my best friend, back in Forks, his name is Jacob Black, he lives on the La Push reservation, he was there when you guys left".

"He called to find out if I was okay…you see they found Char... I mean my dad dead at our house".

Edward must have realised how hard this was for me because I then felt his arms encircle me and hold me close.

"How did he die? Was he murdered?" asked Alice, pain evident in her voice.

"Yessss" I whispered brokenly.

I really didn't want to have to tell them, I knew the pain I felt, and I also knew it would be painful for them, vampires were very emotional beings and their pain was always worse than a human.

Edward urged me to continue, "Love please, we need to know?"

"Oh Edward, it was….it was….Vic... Victoria! She killed him, she tried to kill me too but the ba…babies protected me with some kind sh…shield, and then something strange happened, a w..wolf appeared and it wanted to protect me too" I told him as I sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt with my tears.

I could feel the tension and fury build in Edward and I was worried at what he might do then. I knew he hated Victoria with every fibre of his being and he would take any opportunity he could to dispose of her, but this was not the time, I needed him to be here for me, selfish though it was.

Then Edward spoke and his voice held sheer hatred and anger, "That evil being tried to hurt you? " All I could do was nod; I really did not want to say a word for fear of causing him more distress.

Again he spoke and again the hatred was still there to hear, "I am going to kill her".

I knew I needed to stop him, to try and calm him, soothe him in some small way.

"No Edward, please don't do this, I need you, we need you, please Edward?"

I could see him calm down and I hoped that it was my doing although I could not be sure. His next words confirmed it however.

"Bella, please forgive me, I am sorry, I will protect you, I will not leave your side even for a minute"

I knew Edward would never leave me again willingly, he would stay with me and protect me and our unborn children, I also knew that if anything or anyone ever tried to hurt any of us now or in the future then Edward would be there, standing strong, protecting us with every fibre of his being.

I looked around and realised then that all of the Cullen's had a protective look about them, they were all looking at Edward and myself and it was then

I realise that I was truly part of their family.

Carlisle spoke to me first, "Bella. you are part of this family now and we will make sure that nothing will hurt you ever again".

Esme was next, "It will be okay Bella, that monster will never come near you again" she said reassuringly.

"Hell yes little sis, I will kill anything that tries to hurt you " said Emmett whilst pumping his fist into the air, obviously eager to fight anything or person who wanted to hurt any of his family.

"Now please do not worry Bella, I know you are the babies are going to be okay, we will keep you safe, so please relax" said Alice in a comforting voice whilst giving me yet another hug.

"I suppose that none of my family will let her harm you, I wish you no harm either but why should I care? " said Rosalie looking at me with loathing.

Oh well, there is a surprise! Rosalie being Rosalie!

Last, but not least was Jasper who spoke reassuringly and in a brotherly kind of way,

"Don't worry about her Bella, she did not really mean it, you have all of our support and protection, so there really is no need to worry" he said with a friendly smile on his face.

I smiled at Jasper, he was always trying to help calm me, sometimes I hated it but right now it was just what I needed and I was grateful for his gift.

I looked over at Edward again and then to each of the Cullen's and said tentatively, "Can we all go to Charlie's funeral please? I need to say good bye?"

I was trying very hard not to cry but it was hard, I knew I was about to break down and let the pain run its course.

"Of course my love, we will all go" Edward replied and gave me yet another gentle hug bringing me even closer to his side. I felt safe at his side and I never wanted to be apart from him again, ever. I was where I wanted to be and I was determined to stay there.

**Hi thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Hi would also like to say a big thank you to my brilliant beta Bridie (Biddy 429) who did all the editing for this chapter**


	15. Going home and the Call Edwards Pov

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight the brilliant Stephanie Meyer does.**

** I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, so thank you.**

Edward Pov:

  
We were in my new car, a new Volvo which I had bought on moving to Alaska. I was unable to use my previous silver Volvo as Bella's scent seemed to be in any crevice and simply sitting in the car made my dead heart almost cry out in total despair. I was unable to cope with having it around me so I left it in the care of my family. I simply felt that doing this would in some small way lessen the pain of not having Bella near me, but now I had her back I could be with my family once again and this time I could be happy.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Bella looking out of the car window, I could almost feel the emotions running through her, she seemed to freeze for a moment and I was concerned. I quickly reached over and put my hand on hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze to let her know that everything was going to be okay.

I had been driving for quite a while when we turned onto a long direct road surrounded by trees, as we travelled up the road we spotted the family home come into view. As usual the garden was immaculate and I smiled to myself, Esme always liked to keep the garden neat and tidy, she liked the distraction that gardening and taking care of the plants and flowers gave her. She too had suffered as a result of my leaving Bella as not only did she lose a daughter, but she lost a son too.

I spoke softly to Bella, "The house has been in our family for over sixty years now, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful" she whispered looking utterly amazed.

"It's alright I suppose" I said not really bothering about the house as I could not take my eyes off the beauty sitting alongside me.

"It's so much more beautiful since you're here Bella" I said with genuine feeling in my voice.

She looked at me as though I had gone mad.

"Really, well thank you" Bella whispered shyly under her breath.

I pulled the car to a stop in the drive way, and realised that Bella was crying. I could not understand why but for some reason her sobs seemed to become louder, her breathing became shallow and laboured which scared the hell out of me. Why was my Bella panicking so much, our family loved her as much as I did?

I quickly pulled Bella onto my lap and whispered in her ear,

"Shhh my love it's okay, you need to calm down, it's not good for either you or the babies. There is nothing to be afraid of, we all love you and I will be with you, I will not leave your side for a minute".

I gently stroked her hair in an effort to soothe her and before long she seemed calmer and her breathing settled. I gently kissed her forehead in another act of reassurance.

I silently thanked the heavens, as I would not know what I would do if I ever lost her again.

Once I was sure she was okay, I manoeuvred us both out of the car, I was carrying Bella as I felt that she needed some tender loving care and she was going to get it in spades as far as I was concerned. If I had my way Bella would not have to put a foot on the ground or suffer any inconvenience or stress throughout her pregnancy but I also knew that I would never win that argument as she was such a stubborn person, she liked to do things her way. I would give in to a point but there were times when I knew she would have to listen to me, and this was one of them.

I was walking with my Bella in my arms towards the house, Bella was staring towards the porch and I in turn looked to see what she was staring at. I should have known, my little sister was standing there, well she was not exactly standing as such, she was more jumping up and down in excitement at seeing Bella again. I could feel her thoughts screaming at me, telling me that they were all delighted to see us both again, they were pleased that we were both safe and thanked god that we were home again with them. It seemed they missed us both very much indeed. I was glad to be back home too where I belonged.  
I walked up the porch steps and set Bella down on her feet kissing her softy on her forehead. I held onto Bella's hand as we approached Alice, I was not letting her go now, not for anyone.

Alice was beside use in a second, still bouncing up and down and babbling to both myself and Bella.

"Bella oh, I have my sister back"

Alice bounded towards Bella to envelope her in a hug and I realised then that she did not know about Bella's condition so she might unknowingly hurt the babies.

My protective instinct kicked in immediately and I stepped in front of Bella to prevent Alice from touching her. I noticed the look of dismay on Alice's face so I  
then explained why I was doing this.

"Alice be careful please, it's not that I think you will hurt Bella but you should know, she is pregnant and I don't want anything to happen" I said in a stern voice.

The look on her face was a picture, and I could read the confused thoughts going through her mind.

"What? Bella is pregnant? How is that possible? If vampires could have children then Rosalie and Emmett would have had a child by now, and maybe even Jasper and I would too".

Alice did not mean anything hurtful by her words, I knew she did not understand and was confused, after all we all know that vampires cannot have children, well it would seem that male vampires can but females cannot and I would need to explain this to my family. All I knew at this point that I was the luckiest vampire in the world.

Before I could offer any explanation, Bella began speaking in a soft but emotional voice.

"Alice, it's because I am human, my body can still change but yours cannot, and obviously a male vampire can father a baby, well as far as I know even human males can still father children into their senior years, much longer than women can, and that's as much as I can tell you, it's a miracle to have happened, don't you think so?".

A soft blush crept over her cheeks as she spoke to Alice.

Alice seemed to accept the explanation as the next thing I realised was that she was having visions with two little babies in them, each of them crawling around the living room, one dressed in blue, obviously a boy and the other dressed in pink, a girl. The little boy looked just like me when I was human, he had emerald green eyes and dark brown curls. The little girl had chocolate brown eyes and bronze hair, they looked adorable.

It was an amazing vision to see and I wished so much that Bella could have seen it too. It almost seemed unfair that she could not have seen what Alice and I could see.

"Edward, Bella, its true, and they are going to look so much like each of you, its wonderful news" she said elated as she sneaked behind me to get to Bella. Alice wore a bright big smile of her face as she reached for Bella to give her a massive but gentle hug.

"Welcome back sis, and I can't believe you are going to make us all aunts and uncles! Come on, lets go see the rest of the family, they are going to be so delighted".

We turned and I took hold of Bella's hand again and as we turned to enter the house we realised that the rest of the family were standing at the far end of the porch waiting to greet us.

Each and every one of them were grinning widely, they had obviously heard our conversation, all were smiling apart from Rosalie, that was nothing new!

I realise then that Rosalie's thoughts were filled with anger, sadness, and to top it all, jealousy. I could understand the sadness and the jealousy but the anger I could not understand. All I could think of was that she was angry because Bella was going to have something that she could never have but that was not Bella's fault, she would not be to blame for that so her anger was unfounded towards Bella. The sadness, I knew was that she herself wanted nothing other than to have a family and be a mother, and I could empathise with her then. The jealousy, well that was Rosalie at her best, she was jealous that Bella was human and could experience things that she never could or would. However, she was my sister and I loved her but I would need to try and speak to her on her own to try and appease her pain. Knowing Bella, she would speak to her at some point herself too.

Each of the family approached Bella and myself with a warm and loving welcome, Esme was very emotional, and I did not expect anything less from her, she immediately pulled me in into a big hug and I could feel the tension drain from her body.

Esme finally let me go and began to speak in a motherly tone "I'm so proud of you son, welcome home".

Carlisle then embraced me and welcomed me home saying that he had really missed me, and Bella too, and that they were all pleased that we had returned to them.

In the midst of our reunion I heard Bella shout at the top of her voice, she seemed very distraught.

"What?" I heard her say.

I turned to see Bella speak into her cell, there were tears coursing down her face and I was worried about her. What or who would cause her to react this way?

I moved to her side immediately, I could hear the worried and concerned thoughts from each member of my family which only served to worry me more.

I heard a male voice speak to her from her cell.

"It's today Bells, they wanted Charlie buried as soon as possible, they wanted him to rest in peace"

Charlie was dead? How did he die and when? I did not know any of this, did Bella know and if so how has she coped with knowing this and her being pregnant.  
Why did she not tell me? My poor love, she must be heart broken to say the least.

Just then I saw Bella falling towards the floor, I quickly caught her before she could hurt herself but the cell phone smashed to the floor before I could question the person on the other end. At that moment I could not have cared less, I was worried about Bella, she had fainted, obviously due to the shock news she had heard.

"Carlisle" I shouted, even though I knew he was close but I couldn't see past my panic. I carried Bella to Esme and Carlisle's bedroom as our room was not yet ready, I laid her on the bed gently and stood aside to allow Carlisle to examine her.

He explained that there was nothing to be concerned about either her or the babies, it was no doubt her mind trying to protect itself from suffering any pain.  
She had been through a lot lately and obviously the recent events had caught up with her emotionally. He assured me that she would wake up when she was ready to do so.

Carlisle left the room and I pulled out a chair and sat beside my love, I gently held her hand in mine and began to whisper to her. "I love you Bella, I am here for you, I know you are hurting, please let me take care of you, please wake up my love, I love you".

I did not know if she heard me, there was no response at all and I laid my head very gently on her baby bump, still holding onto her hand, I suppose it was my own way of making sure she did not leave me. I closed my eyes and wished for my Bella to wake up, I almost prayed that she would.

I sat there with her for another seventeen minutes and then I felt someone play with a strand of my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up at my love and was met with a pair of warm brown eyes and a glorious smile.

"Oh thank god" I said nuzzling Bella's neck.

"I was so worried" I spoke again voicing my thoughts.

"What happened?" she asked nervously.

"You fainted love?"

"What? How long have I been out?" Bella asked.

"It was only seventeen minutes and thirty four seconds but it was one of the worst periods of my life. Carlisle said your brain was trying to protect itself but I was worried nevertheless. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine now, I think, I mean, I know I fainted but why? I was on the phone?" Bella spoke in a confused voice.

"Well you were on your cell speaking to someone when you passed out, I caught you before you could fall but your phone was shattered on the floor" I carried on "I don't know who was calling you but if I could get my hands on them for upsetting you…."

"No Edward, no, don't speak like that"

"All I heard Bella was you saying Charlie's name and something about a funeral. Please tell me love, what happened, is Charlie dead?"

"Okay, I will tell you, but the rest of the family need to be here so I can tell you all together".

No sooner had the words left Bella's mouth but the entire family were gathered at the bedroom door, each one of them looking concerned.

"Please tell us love" I pleaded.

Bella took a deep breath and began speaking "Okay then, well I was on the phone to my best friend, back in Forks, his name is Jacob Black, he lives on the La Push reservation, he was there when you guys left".

I felt guilt wash over me then because I had left Bella, and pregnant to boot! Well at least she had made a friend.

"He called to find out if I was okay" explained Bella as she took another deep breath before continuing. I could see that she was having problems telling us about how Charlie died.

"You see they found Char... I mean my dad dead at our house".

All I could think of was the pain my love was feeling and I heard the gasps from each of my family, including myself as I reached for Bella to hold her in my arms once more to comfort her.

"How did he die? Was he murdered?" asked Alice, pain evident in her voice.

"yessss" Bella stuttered brokenly.

It was almost as though she was frightened to tell us incase she was the one to hurt us, I pressed for an answer.

"Love please, we need to know?" I spoke softly while holding her tenderly.

"Oh Edward, it was….it was….Vic... Victoria! She killed him, she tried to kill me too but the ba…babies protected me with some kind sh…shield, and then something strange happened, a w..wolf appeared and it wanted to protect me too" said Bella sobbing brokenly now into my shirt.

I took me a second for the words she spoke to register, I felt the anger build up inside me and I fought hard to reign in the fury from within. The evil monster we knew as Victoria had hunted down my love in an effort to hurt her and our babies, all I could feel was fury and anger at that moment. I knew however I had to control my feelings, for Bella's sake at least. I then realised what else she had said, she told us that our babies had protected her with some sort of shield, how proud I was that our babies could protect their mother, they had a gift, a power, and it was not surprising seeing that they would be part vampire.

"That evil being tried to hurt you?" I asked stupidly, my voice full of pain and anger.

Bella simply nodded, she must have realised the feelings boiling up inside me.

I could not however stop the feelings stir within me and hissed out the words "I am going to kill her".

I knew I was losing control, I stood up, ready to fight and then I heard a soothing voice.

"No Edward, please don't do this, I need you, we need you, please Edward"

I heard the voice of my love through the red haze of anger clouding my mind and I was instantly calm.

I could not believe that I had even thought of going after that evil monster and leaving my Bella. I was back with Bella in an instant, apologising once again.

"Bella, please forgive me, I am sorry, I will protect you, I will not leave your side even for a minute"

I knew I would project Bella and our children, and if that monster ever came near any of them I would kill her in a heartbeat. I would do this from here, I would not leave her side again. I honestly could not believe that I had even thought of it.

I could see that each one of our family had a look of anger about them and each were feeling protective towards Bella also, they each voiced their feelings one at a time.

Carlisle was first, "Bella. you are part of this family now and we will make sure that nothing will hurt you ever again".

Esme spoke next, "It will be okay Bella, that monster will never come near you again" she said reassuringly.

"Hell yes little sis, I will kill anything that tries to hurt you " said Emmett whilst pumping his fist into the air, obviously eager to fight anything or person who wanted to hurt any of his family.

"Now please do not worry Bella, I know you are the babies are going to be okay, we will keep you safe, so please relax" said Alice in a comforting voice whilst she leaned over to give Bella a hug.

"I suppose that none of my family will let her harm you, I wish you no harm either but why should I care?" said Rosalie with contempt.

There were times I thought when I could strangle my beautiful sister, and this was one of them, I thought to myself.

Last, but not least was Jasper who completely diffused the situation in his southern drawl.

"Don't worry about her Bella, she did not really mean it, you have all of our support and protection, so there really is no need to worry" he said with a friendly smile on his face.

I could tell that Jasper was sending his own personal karma to Bella in an effort to calm her and I was pleased, she needed to feel calm and content and have less stress just now.

I was so grateful to my family, it was good knowing that my family were there to help me protect Bella and our unborn children. I would protect her with my life and for once it felt good to have the strength of a vampire, it felt good to have the ability to know if there was danger coming and protect her.

Bella then spoke tentatively, "Can we all go to Charlie's funeral please? I need to say good bye"

Bella was trying hard not to cry and I knew she was finding it hard not to break down; all I wanted to do was take her pain away.

"Of course my love, we will all go" I replied hugging her close to me. It felt good to have her in my arms again which was one of the best feelings in the world.

**The next chapter will be Charlie's funeral which should be up soon. **

**I just wanted to give another big shout out to my Beta for this story, thank you Biddy 429 aka Bridie you did a great job editing this chapter. **


	16. Charlie's Funeral

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 16**

Bella Pov - Charlie's funeral 

We were heading back to Forks so that we could attend Charlie's funeral, I had calmed down quite a bit. I was surprised however to see that it was Carlisle driving. I should have realise that Edward would want to stay with me, he was being so protective just now. I settled into the back seat wrapped safely in Edwards arms. I was quite happy that Edward had not insisted on driving, he must have understood how I was feeling.

I thought it was especially nice that all of the Cullen's were coming to pay their respects to Charlie and they each said they would be there for me, to protect me should anything dangerous occur while we were there.

It didn't take Carlisle long to reach Forks, it must have only taken him forty minutes or so which gave me enough time to relax and prepare for the funeral as it was going to be a difficult experience.

In no time, it was time to get ready for the funeral and Alice being the queen of shopping had managed to find me a black knee length maternity dress, which I was very grateful for.

I was in Alice's bedroom preparing for the funeral, and once I was dressed I had sat down in front of Alice's dressing table, brushing my hair. I must have been in another world because I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder which made me jump.  
I must have screamed because then I heard a familiar voice say,

"Whoa Bella it's just me, Emmett, your okay".

He spoke in such a soft brotherly voice but only two seconds later the door to the bedroom flew open.

There standing in the open doorway stood a very panicked and worried looking Edward. Before I could even take a breath he had reached my side and was holding my face between his hands asking,

"Bella love what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the babies?"

Edward spoke so quickly that I almost did not understand what he was saying which meant that I was unable to answer him thus making him worry even more.

I took a deep breath and then answered his questions

"I'm okay Edward, it was just Emmett came in unexpectedly and touched my shoulder and I overreacted. I guess I'm a little jumpy, sorry for scaring you I really didn't mean to make you worry and the babies are fine, so no harm done, okay?" I said reassuringly.

Edward gave me his crooked smile and then turned and glared at Emmett.

"Emm you need to be careful, no more sneaking up on Bella please?"

"Okay bro" Emmett replied sheepishly.

Edward took me into his arms and gave me a soft kiss on the lips before saying

"Bella love, we better be going or we will be late"

"Edward I'm scared, if we go it's really goodbye and I will never see my dad again" I said in a soft whisper tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

"Oh love it will be okay, I will be here for you" Edward said pulling me into another hug.

"How is it going to be okay Edward, nothing will ever be okay again, our babies will never know their grandfather"

"Love we have each other, our own family, your father would be happy about that and I love you more than anything, I will never let anything hurt you or our babies. We will pass down our memories of Charlie so our children will have him in their hearts, he will always be remembered"

"Yes I suppose he will, you always know what to say to me Edward, thank you. Well we had better go then" I said wiping my tears away.

Edward then picked me up and carried me down to his Volvo, once we were settled in the car he drove towards the church, I noticed the rest of the Cullen's were following behind in Emmett's jeep and Carlisle's car.

As we pulled up in front of the church, I could see most of the population of Forks waiting outside, it was then that I realised how much everyone loved and respected my dad. He was very well thought of as he helped to protect our little town of Forks and the people who lived here.

We walked up to the church doors, and I saw Jacob handing out service leaflets. I felt Edward pull me closer against his body, he is always so protective of me and I always felt as though nothing could ever hurt me when I was in his arms. As we reached the church doorway, Jacob turned and glared at the Cullen's and then as he noticed me, a bright smile appeared on his face and he rushed forward to greet me.

Of course it was in the same second I was pushed behind a protective looking Edward.

I could hear the rest of the Cullen's growl and hiss behind me, I quickly stepped in by laying a reassuring hand on Edward's shoulder.

"It's okay Edward, this is Jacob Black, one of my best friends" I said.

Before Edward could answer me, Jacob pulled me into a hug, ignoring an angry looking Edward to get to me.

"Oh Bells I was so worried when the phone cut off, I'm glad your okay, but why are the Cullen's here" he almost snarled their name while breathing deeply as though to control himself.

"They are part of my family and they are welcome here to support me and pay their respects to Charlie" I said feeling really angry for some reason.

I hated my fluctuating hormonal emotions right now, but as the tears flowed down my cheeks I was pulled into a pair of cold arms that I knew and loved so well.

I could hear Edward talking to Jacob but I could not make out what they were saying as I was really too emotional to concentrate. After a few minutes I was being led into the church by Edward, he steered me into the first pew and kept his arm around me in an effort to sooth me.

The service was very beautiful, Mr Webber performed it with such emotion; there was not a dry eye in the church apart form the Cullen's of course. Before long Mr Webber had finished up and asked everyone to make their way to the burial spot, I felt that I was about to break down, I realise that I didn't even know where that was. What kind of daughter didn't even know where her father was being buried?

Edward pulled me into a loving hug and I saw Jasper looking very sad and I realised then that he was controlling my emotions.  
_**  
**_Edward tightened his hold on me, he must have known how I was feeling,

I spoke quietly to Edward "You know before Charlie died he told me to leave before it was too late" I said breaking down sobbing in Edward's arms.

"Oh love, you know he loved you with all his heart; you were the best thing that ever happened to him. He just had a hard time showing his feelings and he wanted you and the babies safe" Edward replied softly in an effort to give me some reassurance.

I had not realised we had started walking again as we were now at the burial place and it was so beautiful, I was so grateful to whoever picked this place for my dad as I knew he would love it.

The burial service began and it was around twenty minutes later that Charlie was being lowered into the ground. I could hear endless sobbing around me from many of Charlie's friends and work colleagues. I noticed also that Alice and Esme had turned their faces into the shoulders of their loved ones, they were unable to cry and could not afford to let anyone see that they were unable to shed tears.

I attempted to walk towards the graveside to pay my respects to my dad, only to be pulled back by my Edward.

"We will go together my love is that okay?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yes thank you" I whispered in reply.

So we walked forward together and I lay my hand gently over my baby bump as I kneeled down, Edward offered me as much help as possible before joining me.

I had been holding a single red rose which I then threw into the grave before saying

"_Thank you dad, thank you for everything you have ever done for me, I love you so much and I will never forget you, I will always make sure that your grandchildren will know everything about you. They will learn how much I loved you and how much you would have loved them. Oh god, dad I love you so much, why did you have to leave me dad_? "

I said mournfully and then breaking down crying once again.

Edward rubbed my back in a soothing manner whilst he said his own goodbye to Charlie _"_"

Thank you Charlie for giving me Bella, she has been the most beautiful and caring daughter to you. I love her with all my heart sir and I will protect her and our children for the rest of my existence. that I can promise you Charlie. Thank you for being there when I was not and for loving and protecting the most important person of my existence. Words cannot begin go express how much I want to thank you Charlie and I will never be able to repay you for what you have given to me

Edward spoke with such reverence and respect that I doubted god himself would not believe his words.

Edward also had a single red rose which he threw into the grave. He then turned and helped me to my feet and then pulled me into a loving hug. I cuddled into him and let the tears fall freely as I knew I was safe and loved in his arms.

Before long the people started to clear but not before paying their respect to me and uttering comforting words to me about my father.

Everyone had departed and there were only the Cullen's and myself still at the graveside.

Suddenly I heard a voice shouting my name from across the cemetery.

I quickly turned around to see someone whom I least expected to see. Tears ran down their face and I turned to Edward let me go from his embrace. I took to my feet as fast as I could across the cemetery and I realised that Edward was behind me obviously worried about why I was reacting like this and in my current condition.  
_**  
**__**Ohh cliff hanger who do you think turned up to see Bella right at the end, there lot's of tears from Bella in this chapter. Please Review to tell me what your thoughts are and if I should do one in Edward's Pov I will update soon thank you for reading ever if you're a visitor please review as I love to hear from you.**_

_**Thank you Bridie (Biddy 429) for all the changes you made to make this chapter beta.**_


	17. Edward's Pov on Charlie's Funeral

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights Belong to Stephanie Meyer **

**I would just like to say thank you to Tampra Weaver who reviewed chapter 16 you totally rock **

**Edward Pov for Charlie's funeral: Chapter 17**

Bella had managed to calm down quite considerably and then told us when her father's funeral was due to take place. I hated seeing my Bella suffers m much and to see her breaking down like this was breaking my dead heart. Shortly after we found out when the service was to be we were in our cars and speeding towards Forks.

I wanted to comfort my Bella so Carlisle drove the car and I sat in the back seat with Bella who was cuddled up in my arms. It almost felt as though she was scared and she would break without me.

All of the family were going to Forks to pay their respects to Charlie as he had given us the person who glued our family together. The whole family wanted to be there to protect Bella in case there were any dangers that might harm her. I knew I would never let anything happen to her now that she was back in my arms, I would make sure that nothing would never harm her or our children again.

We had reached Forks around forty minutes later which gave us sufficient time to prepare for the funeral.

Emmett managed to procure a black suit for me along with a white shirt and black tie. I would have done it myself but I had refused to leave Bella for any longer than was necessary.

It was time to change for the funeral and I asked my little sister Alice to sit with Bella whilst I got ready.

Not too long later I heard a panicked scream come from Alice's old bedroom.

No sooner had I heard the scream but I had reached the room and threw the door open wide. I spotted a terrified looking Bella and then I was instantly at her side, holding her face between my hands and asking if she was alright.

"Bella love what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the babies? I asked these questions feeling my panic taking over me, I knew I had not given her time to answer me.

Bella's breathing was ragged but quickly settled and she started to answer my questions "I'm okay Edward, it's just that Emmett came in and touched my shoulder, I over reacted, that's all. I guess I'm a little jumpy, sorry for scaring you, I really didn't mean to make you worry and the babies are fine, so no harm done" Bella replied.

I gave Bella a crooked smile before turning towards Emmett and glared at him. I was angry that he had scared her and let him know.

"Emm you need to be careful, no more sneaking up on Bella please" I pleaded with my brother.

"Okay bro but I wasn't trying to scare her bro I was just coming to see if Bella and Alice were ok but when I walked in Bella just looked so broken, I'm sorry for scaring you Bells " Emmett replied sheepishly

I took her into my arms and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before speaking to my love "Bella love we had better get going or we will be late".

"Edward I'm scared, if we go then it's really goodbye and I will never see Charlie again" Bella spoke in a soft whisper with tears falling down her cheeks. The sight broke my dead heart.

"Oh love it will be okay" I said before pulling Bella into another hug.

"How is it okay Edward, nothing will ever be okay again, our babies will never know their grandfather"

It was quite understandable that she would be worried so I was going to make sure that our children had all the love and support they needed as well as hearing stories of the great man who gave me the love of my existence.

I replied by speaking only the truth I knew

"Because my love we have each other and our family and I love you more than anything and I will never let anything hurt you or our babies. We will pass down our memories of Charlie so our children will have him in their hearts. He will always be remembered"

"Thank you Edward, thank you. Well we had better go now then" Bella said wiping away her tears.

I carried her out to my Volvo and settled her in the front seat, before long we were driving towards the church with the rest of the family following behind in Emmett's jeep, Carlisle and Esme were in their own car.

We pulled up in front of the church to see most of the people in Forks waiting outside, I guess nearly everyone loved and respected Bella's father as he liked to help people in any way possible . He helped to protect this little town of Forks and the people who lived here which made everybody grateful.

We were walking up to the church doors, when I noticed the boy who was at the door handing out service leaflets. I could read his mind and he seemed to be wondering if Bella was okay. I pulled Bella closer against my body in a protective move whilst we walked towards the church.

I had always been protective of my Bella, she was my life and nothing was going to change that. When she was in my arms I felt as if nothing could hurt or scare her.

When we approached the doorway, the boy who had been thinking of Bella turned and glared at us one by one. I could see in his mind the painful pictures of how my leaving had affected Bella, the pain was something I could not have imagined. He turned to look at Bella and in that second a bright smile appeared on his face as he rushed forward towards her. In the same second I had manoeuvred Bella to behind my back in a protective gesture. I could hear the rest of the family hiss and growling behind me. Bella quickly stepped in by placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Edward, this is Jacob one of my best friends" Bella said.

Before I could answer and warn her that it was not safe, the boy Jacob pulled her into a hug, almost knocking me out of the way. I was very angry mainly as he was touching my Bella.

"Oh Bells I was so worried when the phone cut off, I'm glad your okay bells but why are the Cullen's here" he nearly snarled our name while breathing deeply trying to control Stupid pup, if he even thinks about hurting my Bella, I will kill him was all I could think.

"They are part of my family and they are welcome here to support me and pay their respects to Charlie" Bella replied in an angry tone. Bless my little kitten who wanted to be a tiger and protect her family, when we are supposed to be the ones protecting her.

Tears were now running down her face so I quickly pulled her into my arms reassuring her everything was going to be okay.

I started talking to Jacob in a rapid speed so Bella would find it hard to catch.

"If you ever upset my fiancé again I will kill you without a second thought, I do not want her under any undue stress and if you cause it, so help me you will never see the light of day again pup" I said each word slowly hoping they would have the desired effect.

I did not wait for an answer; instead I started leading Bella into the church while rubbing soothing circles on her back. All the while hearing Jacob's shocked thoughts on finding out Bella was engaged to me, why was that so hard to believe for him?

The service was lovely, Mr Webber had performed it with such emotion and there was not one dry eye in the church, apart from our family. The Cullen woman made the effort to at least pretend they were crying by turning their faces into the shoulders of their respective husbands. Before long Mr Webber had finished up and asked everyone to make their way to the burial spot. All colour seemed to rush out of Bella's face as if she had just remembered something horrid.

I pulled Bella into a soft hug once again as I read Jasper thoughts to see her emotions were filled with sadness and guilt, Jasper was controlling Bella's emotions, so I knew they were strong and she needed comforting. I wanted to protect her from these emotions as it killed me to see Bella sad and in pain.

"You know before Charlie died he told me to leave before it was too late" Bella said breaking down sobbing in my arms.

"Bella, he loved you with all his heart; you were the best thing that ever happened to him. He just had a hard time showing his feelings my love" I replied softly as we walked.

I had managed to get Bella to the place of burial and it was a beautiful spot, just prefect for Charlie, Billy Black had chosen well I would have to remember to thank him on behalf of me and Bella.

The service progressed and it was another twenty minutes later that Charlie was being lowered into the ground. I could hear endless sobbing and thoughts of sadness and despair around me including those from my family. Alice and Esme had pushed their faces into Jasper and Carlisle's shoulders as they held their wives in their arms. Even Rosalie looked as though she wanted to cry but as usual she was being stubborn.

Bella moved forward towards the graveside to pay her own personal respects to her father but I gently held her back as I did not want her to do that alone,

"Bella love, we will go together is that okay" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes Edward, thank you" Bella whispered in a small voice.

We then walked forward together and Bella gently laid her small hand over her baby bump, protecting our children as she kneeled down. I offered her as much help as possible before joining her on the ground.

Bella held a single red rose in her hand which she threw into the grave as she spoke to her father "_Thank you dad for everything, I love you so much, never forget that, and I will make sure your grandchildren will know everything about you. How much I loved you and how much you were going to love them. God dad, I love you so much, why did you have to leave us dad?" _Bella said breaking down crying once again, my heart broke for my love.

I knew how much it hurt to lose your parents, I went through it ninety two years ago and it still hurt deep inside.

I rubbed her back in a soothing manner while saying my own goodbye to Charlie

"_Thank you Charlie for having the most beautiful and caring daughter, I love her with all my heart sir and I am going to protect her and our children for the rest of my existence, that, I can promise you Charlie. Thank you for being there when I was not and for loving and protecting the most important person of my existence, thank you Charlie. I can ever repay you_"

I spoke with feeling and respect for the man who had given me my Bella. He had provided and protected Bella throughout her life and then again when I made the worst mistake of my existence.

I also had a red rose which I then threw into the grave. I then turned and helped Bella to her feet. When I pulled her into a loving hug she cuddled into me and let her tears fall freely.

We watched as the rest of the family say their own goodbyes and before long the people started to clear from the graveside but not before wishing Bella sympathy and speaking comforting things to us about her father.

Once everyone had paid their respects to Charlie, there was only Bella and the rest of my family still there. Well that was before we heard someone shouting Bella's name from across the cemetery.

The persons thoughts were filled with concern and worry for Bella and she was also wishing she could have been here sooner to comfort her.

Bella quickly turned around to see someone we did not expect to see walk towards her with tears running down their face. Bella turned to me and I let her move out of my embrace before she took of as fast as she could across the cemetery. I followed close behind as I was concerned about her in her current condition.

I really did not want my Bella running and putting herself in danger and I thought she was moving a bit too fast for my liking.

___**So I hope everyone liked Edwards point view Please review **_________

___**Also I would like to say another Big Thank you to Bridie (Biddy 429) who has done a brilliant Job editing this chapter **_____


	18. Guess who and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bella Pov: Chapter 18**

My heart was speeding as I ran across the cemetery as fast as my feet would _here, why was she here now that Charlie was gone_?

I must have voiced my thoughts without realising it as my mother was no longer holding or looking at me, she was in fact staring at the ground. She began to answer the questions I so needed the answers to. Take me, and soon enough I was in my mother's arms being held in a safe and loving hug as I cried on her shoulder.

My thoughts were screaming at me,

_What the hell is she is doing _

"I couldn't let you go through this alone Bella, you just lost your dad and you need my support. Charlie was a good man and I wanted to pay my respects" said my mother sadly whilst still staring at the floor.

"Mum why do think I need you now, I've always taken care of _you_ my whole life" I said in a strained voice. I could feel myself go to pieces. There were so many times in my life that I had needed my mum, this was one of those times and I could not think why I was pushing her away.

I think I knew why, it was because I didn't want to admit that I was scared it would hurt more if I ever lost Renee. I nearly lost her at least a month ago and I really couldn't go through that again.

"Bella love I'm truly sorry, I know I should have been here sooner, I'm feel that I have let you down" Renee then started cry uncontrollably.

"Oh mum don't cry please, it's not your fault, please forgive me, its my stupid hormones talking, I know you want to be here for me and you got here as soon as you could" I said handing her a tissue to wipe her tears away.

Once Renee was more composed she noticed my baby bump and looked at me adorably.

"Bella, the babies are growing so fast, I swear that you have gotten twice as big since the last time I saw you and you are just glowing, its suits you! Its just a shame that this all has to be mirrored with sadness too" Renee said with a gentle smile.

I knew my mum meant every word that she said and I was pleased that she could see the happiness and contentment that I felt, although it was still tinged with sadness at losing Charlie.

Renee spoke again "I can't believe it, it has only been three weeks since the accident and my stay in hospital and you look so different already. Pregnancy really suits you and even if I did warn you about getting pregnant at such a young age I'm so proud of you honey"

As soon as Renee mentioned the accident Edward pulled me towards him into a tight hug as he whispered in my ear

"What accident love, you never mentioned any accident" He said in a soft worried voice.

I answered quickly to reassure him "not me Edward, mum was in a accident around three weeks ago and she had to have a lung transplant, I went to be there with her. Don't worry because the babies and I are fine, I promise!"

"Mum, are you sure that you should have came? I mean, it's not that I don't want you to be here but are you well enough, has your doctor given you permission to travel this far and are you taking your meds?"

"Don't worry Bella, I feel fine, Phil is taking care of me and I feel really good. I get tired quite easily but that's the least of my problems, and yes, I am taking my meds, especially the ones to stop the transplant from rejecting. So, please don't worry about me, worry about yourself and your babies darling" said my mom.

"Oh I see!" was all that Edward said before expelling a relieved sigh; I could tell he was glad that I was not involved in the accident.

I then heard a voice I had not heard since my run in with Victoria

"Mummy" the voice said.

I quickly moved my hands to my baby bump and said "oh, yes sweetie?" our baby was quick to reply

"Mummy we are thirsty, please ask daddy if he can help you find us something to drink"

Once I had finished listening to what our babies wished. I looked at Renee to see her looking between me and Edward.

"Bella do you care to explain what this boy is doing here" Renee spoke in a stern voice.

Before I could answer and tell Renee it was all one big misunderstanding Edward spoke.

"Renee I honestly regret leaving Bella that day in the woods, I will never forgive myself for what I did but I love your daughter and our children with all my being and I am never going to leave or hurt them again so please give me a second chance"

Renee then replied "Fine Edward but you did hurt Bella so very much when you left but if you can promise to look after her and not leave her again, then I guess I can do the same. If Bella can forgive you then I think I can too".

Edward simply flashed his famous charming crooked smile at my mom and the words he spoke next simply filled my heart with joy all over again.

"Thank you Renee that is all I can ask from you and I promise I will love and cherish your daughter forever. Bella is everything to me I would die for her".

As Edward was reassuring my mum the babies were crying out thoughts of thirst to me, I could feel my body weakening and I started to sway from side to side.

Edward notice that something was not right and he saw me sway, he quickly reached for me and cradled in his arms, pulling my body close to his.

"What is wrong love, do you need to rest" Edward asked in a worried tone.

"No no, Edward , I think the babies are thirsty, if you know what I mean and their taking up all my energy" I whispered as I felt my body go weaker and weaker by the second.

Renee stepped forward as she could tell there was something wrong with me.

"Bella honey are you okay, what is it, is it the babies" she asked looking very worried now.

"I'm fine mum I just need some rest, can I come and see you tomorrow? Will you be staying in Forks for long? I hope you don't mind but I just need to lie down for a while"

"No of course I understand love I will ring you tomorrow and we can arrange to meet. Edward I know you will look after her but call me when she is resting as god knows I worry about her"

"Of course Renee" Edward replied softly.

"Oh Bella, I've got a surprise that I need to show you tomorrow dear" she said with excitement in her eyes.

"What surprise mum? You known I hate surprises" I said with a pout.

"You are going to _so_ love this one! Now go home, have some rest and I will see you tomorrow" Renee said with a bright smile on her face.

I gave my mum a hug and a kiss good bye before taking Edwards hand as we started walking away.

We walked until Renee was out of sight then Edward settled me in his arms and took off running at vampire speed.

"Edward what about your Volvo" I asked in a worried tone as Edward kept running with me in his arms.

"Don't worry love Alice took the Volvo home for us" Edward said in a soft tone

"Oh ok" I replied as I struggled back into Edward's arms as he started to run faster.

A few minutes later we were in a beautiful clearing, and I became scared, this was so real and how the hell was I going to hunt, I'm not a vampire and what if my babies get hurt, this was all I could think of as I felt Edward putting me down onto my feet.

Oh god how am I going to this.

**I hoped you liked this chapter , most of you guessed right, it was Renee and what is her ****surprise for Bella and will Bella be able to hunt or will she need Edwards help . Please review **

**I would also like to say thank you to my Brilliant Beta (Biddy 429) you did a great job, thank you love gemma.**


	19. Bella Hunt Part 1 Bella Pov

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Previously: **_

_**A few minutes later we were in a beautiful clearing, and I became scared, this was so real and how the hell was I going to hunt, I'm not a vampire and what if my babies get hurt, this was all I could think of as I felt Edward putting me down onto my feet.**_

_**Oh god how am I going to this?...**_

**Bella Pov part one of the hunt: Chapter 19**

I stood there staring blankly into space, god how was I going to hunt? I'm not ever a vampire for crying out loud!

Edward must have seen my frightened expression because the next thing I knew he had wrapped his arms around my waist whilst he rubbed soothing circles around on my baby bump to calm me.

"Love what is wrong?" Edward asked in a soft voice.

"Edward I can't _do_ this, I'm not a vampire and I faint at the sight of blood so how can I hunt, I am only human!" I said as I felt a sob of panic build up in my throat.

I was becoming more upset my the second and I stuttered "I know….th..that our ba….bies n..need this and I f…eel like such a b…bad mom and th….their not even b…born yet" as the hot tears fell down my cheeks.

Within seconds my face was held gently between Edward's hands as we stared into each other eyes. Edward started to speak with such truth behind his words all I could do was feel loved.

"Bella don't you ever say that do you hear me? You are going to be a great mother, the best. You have already protected our children and they are both so connected to you that they can speak to you through your mind and body from the womb. This is an amazing thing to be able to do and because you are human it should be impossible. Also my love if anyone is to be considered a bad parent it should be me because I was the uncaring monster who left you in the first place causing you only more hurt and grief".

"Oh Edward you have never been a monster how many times do I have to tell you that, I love you with all my heart and you will be a wonderful father so thank you I hope you are right because I want to be the best mother possible for our children".

I continued, "Just you wait, when they are out of my womb you will not stopping hearing how much they love you already" I said with a smile as our children were doing happy kicks inside me and I could tell they totally agreed with my thoughts and words.

The babies thoughts popped into my head again "Mummy we are really thirsty, we love daddy too but please, we need some blood, you can talk to daddy later please!"

The plea from our baby made me feel really bad, how could I forget what they needed.

I whispered "Edward" and a second later I was in his arms as he rocked me back and forth while rubbing my back in a soothing motion.

"Edward the babies need this but I'm so scared, what if the babies get hurt I will not be able to live with myself"

Edward stopped rocking me for a moment as a soft growl ripped through his chest. "Bella I would never let anything happen to you or our children, the thought alone makes me feel like I would kill anything that attempted to hurt you or our children. I will be with you every second while you hunt and I promise I will not let anything happen to you" He promised as the growl started to settle back in his chest.

"Ok but please stay close" I said in a soft unsure voice.

"Of course love I'm not going anywhere" He promised.

With that I knew I was ready to try

"Okay so what do I do" I said feeling confident.

"Let the babies take over your senses love, I am right here for you, nothing will happen" Edward stated softly.

I closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths through my nose whilst thinking to myself , _you can so this Bella, you can do it for your babies, you know you can! _I lowered myself into a crouch using both my hands to protect my baby bump.

In that second a gust of wind blow and I could feel the babies hunger take over as a started to run towards the unknown. I felt sensations take over me as I neared my prey, I could tell Edward was hot on my heels as he promised he would be.

Once I saw the Elk. I came to a stop, looking it deep in the eyes before running forward at vampire speed. During all of this our children were using their vampire abilities to control my actions. I knew my strength would be the same, so I would need Edwards help but the babies were not waiting, they were pushed by thirst.

I leaped toward the Elk without a second thought, but it was the wrong thing to do because then all I saw was the legs of the Elk bucking and preparing to attack me. Something overtook me and took the full force of the hit. After that, all I knew was that I was falling backwards and I felt the arms of my beloved wrap protectively around me.

We hit the ground with a hard thud and I realised that Edward had protected me from the hard landing.

We both lay there for a minute, I had been breathing hard and needed to catch my breath, my eyes were closed tight and I did not want to move, I don't honestly think I could have moved. Edward was used to this, he did not need time to catch his breath, mainly because he had no real need to breathe!

He spoke softly to me then "Bella love are you okay? Are the babies okay? Please love, speak to me, you are killing me here, open your please, I need to know that your okay"

His voice was full of desperation and fear.

"Its okay Edward, I'm okay and so are or children" I wheezed out still trying to catching my breath while the babies reassured me that they were okay.

Suddenly I felt soft kisses being planted all over my face as my angel muttered _thank god _under his breath and holding me tightly in his arms.

I opened my eyes and Edward let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Bella my love lets not try that again please, for a moment I thought I was going to lose you, and that thought nearly killed me" Edward said while looking deep into my chocolate brown eyes.

"Edward the babies need blood and without it they become really weak, I need to help them" I said in a stern voice knowing the babies needed sustenance and that Edward was not going to win this fight.

"Okay love so why don't I hunt for you and I can bring the body here so you can drink from it, how does that sound love?"

"Yes that would be good, but please don't be long"

"I will be back so quick that you will not have time to miss me love, now go hide behind that tree and don't move until I come back. I need you to be safe my love so please just listen to me this one time".

"Okay Edward" I promised before he took off running to find the blood our children needed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next and thank you again for all your support, part 2 of the hunt will be out tomorrow :)**

**Thank you to Biddy you did a great job editing this chapter**

**I would also like to give a shout out to a really great Author (fanfiction- Grey's Anatomy- 1234) I love your story Not Gonna Tale It. If you get a chance please check this story out as I think it's really good.**


	20. Bella Hunt Part 2 Bella Pov

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

**Hello everyone this is part 2 of Bella's hunt I hope you enjoy. Please review this chapter as I love to hear from you.**

**Thank you to Tampra Weaver who reviewed I love hearing from you**

**_Previously: "Okay love so why don't I hunt for you and I can bring the body here so you can drink from it, how does that sound love?"_**

**_"Yes that would be good, but please don't be long"_**

**_"I will be back so quick that you will not have time to miss me love, now go hide behind that tree and don't move until I come back. I need you to be safe my love so please just listen to me this one time"._**

**_"Okay Edward" I promised before he took off running to find the blood our children needed._**

**Bella Pov part 2 of the hunt - Chapter 20**

I was sitting by the tree where Edward had left me just about two minutes ago when I heard strange sound coming from the bushes.

I felt my heart start to beat faster as the sound came nearer and nearer and before long my heart was thudding uncontrollably, it seemed so loud that I thought it was going to jump out of my chest.

I felt that my emotions were playing a game with me as the closer the sound got the more terrified I felt.

The sound disappeared and a creepy feeling came over me as the once peaceful place had become eerie, there were no birds singing and not another sound from the wild life around me.

Then tumbling and rolling out of the bushes came a cute little bear cub. I was so relieved that I felt like laughing. I felt quite silly too as it was only a baby. I was laughing so hard that my whole body was shaking and I did not even realise that the bear cub had moved even closer to me, rolling its little body around on the ground with what looked like a happy contented smile on its little face. I know bears can't smile but that's what it looked like to me!

I calm myself and decide to try and be brave, I put out my hand tentatively to stroke it's belly, the little cub seemed to enjoy it as it began to make weird sounds when I tried to stop.

I began speaking to the cub, "Are you lost little one, where is your mummy and daddy" I asked in a soft voice. The next thing I knew a giant bear was coming through the same bushes from where the baby one came from.

I seen the little bear going to run and I immediately thought that it would run to the big bear thinking it was its family, but I was wrong, it ran behind me and started to shake. I thought to myself _Oh well this is just great where's a mind reader and a vampire when you need him, just when you are about to get attacked by a great big bear and you also have to protect a bear cub from that self same big bear, yeah where is the vampire now eh? _

Then I remembered that Edward had given me a cell phone to use in case of emergencies so I decided that this would be classed as one of those emergencies. Then the big bear moved and started to approach me.

My hand quickly dug into my pocket for the cell phone, I heard a large growl rip from the big bear's throat. I quickly dialled Edward's number, my hands where shaking, it rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello love, are you missing me already, it has only been give minutes since I left you. I am about to get the babies what they need" Edward stated in a happy tone.

I replied quickly and quietly not wanting to startle the big bear. "Edward, please I'm scared, I need you, there's a great big bear here and I am really scared" I whispered, my emotions getting the better of me.

"What" Edward roared over the phone before he continued in a calmer but angry voice.

"Are you still at the tree love?" asked Edward

"Yes, I am" I said feeling a sob start to work its way up into my throat.

"I'm on my way love please stay still and don't make any sudden movements, I will be there in two minutes" Edward pleaded before hanging up the phone.

The bear was still moving towards me, it must now be around thirty centimetres or so away and it began sniffing the ground around me. Suddenly it jerked its head to the side and when I followed its movements with my eyes I spotted a very angry looking Edward charging towards it.

I could hear the growls and snarls of Edward and I knew that the bear would not have had the chance to react. The next thing I witnessed was the bear being thrown far in the distance. Edward followed behind it to return a few seconds later carrying the big bear on his back. He dropped it the moment he saw me then ran to where I was sitting. He gathered me into his arms and I sobbed into his chest while he held me close to his cold hard body.

After a few minutes Edward lifted his head and quickly scanned my body looking for any damage that the bear may have caused. As soon as he was sure I was not hurt he began to speak in a relieved tone.

"Thank god your okay, I should have never have left you alone here but I thought you would be safe. I should have known better, what with you being a danger magnet. When will I ever learn my love, I am so stupid, can you forgive me?"

"Edward it's not your fault, you didn't know there would be a great big bear running around and anyway you needed to try and get our babies the blood they need. Of course I forgive you, and anyway you were back here before anything could have happened so stop apologising okay?" I said before I leaned forward and gave Edward a passionate kiss on the lips.

A few seconds later we broke apart, Edward rested his forehead onto mine and whispered "dinner is served love" as he turned and eyed the bear lying lifeless on the ground.

"Um, how do I get the blood to the babies Edward?" I asked in a confused voice.

Edward stood up cradling me in his arms, he walked towards the bear and the next thing I knew he was telling me to close my eyes, which I did. Then I heard a ripping sound and the smell of fresh animal blood hit the air.

At first I felt quite nauseous but then the feeling ebbed and our children's instincts took over, I moved forward and tasted the blood carefully with my tongue. It tasted really good but I made sure to keep my eyes closed the whole time afraid that I might faint if I actually saw the blood.

Within a couple of minutes the blood was finished and the babies were thinking very happy thoughts as they grew stronger again. I turned to see the little bear cub running away and part of me felt bad but I was glad that the cub was safe.

I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me as I realised that I was really tired after today events and I was glad it was finally coming towards a close. The babies were sated but I was still exhausted and as I felt my eye lids droop Edward whispered in my ear

"go to sleep love your safe" before softly humming the lullaby that he had composed for me when we first met.

"I love you Edward" I muttered sleepily

Edward replied a second later "I love you to Bella, sleep well love" and with that I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**I hoped you enjoyed the two chapters; please let me know if you would like the hunt in Edwards point of view Please review. Please leave a review as it will make me smile and write faster :)  
**

**Love gemma loves Edward **


	21. Bella Hunt in Edward's Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
****  
Hello everyone this is Edward's point of view on the hunt I hope you enjoy. Please review this chapter as I love to hear from you.**

Big thank you to anyone who had added me their favourites or alerts lists and I would like to say a huge thank to the person who reviewed chapter 20, so thank you to Tampra Weaver, you are great :)

**Chapter 21**

Edwards Pov: Bella's Hunt

Bella needed to hunt so that is why we were here but by the look on her face she seemed scared and worried. I decided that I had to change that, I was not having her in this state, it was neither good for her or the babies.

I moved and wrapped my arms around her waist in the hope that it would in some way comfort her. As I did so, I began rubbing gentle and soothing circles around her baby bump to help calm the babies down and give their mummy some rest.

"Love what is wrong?" I asked my love in a gentle voice.

I could feel her fear and then I heard her speak, her voice full of panic.

"Edward I can't _do_ this, I'm not a vampire and I faint at the sight of blood, so how can I hunt, I am only human!"

I could see my efforts to calm her were not working and she was becoming more upset by the second.

Her voice shook as she said "I know….th..that our ba….bies n..need this and I f…eel like such a b…bad mom and th….their not even b…born yet".

I watched in horror and tears flooded my loves eyes and poured down her cheeks.

I reached over to her and held her face gently between my hands, I stared into her eyes and put as much feeling into my next words as I could. I needed to give her reassurance that I was there for her.

"Bella don't you ever say that do you hear me? You are going to be a great mother, the best. You have already protected our children and they are both so connected to you that they can speak to you through your mind and body from the womb. This is an amazing thing to be able to do and because you are human it should be impossible. Also my love if anyone is to be considered a bad parent it should be me because I was the uncaring monster who left you in the first place causing you only more hurt and grief".

"Oh Edward you have never been a monster how many times do I have to tell you that, I love you with all my heart and you will be a wonderful father so thank you I hope  
you are right because I want to be the best mother possible for our children".

She took a deep breath and continued, "Just you wait, when they are out of my womb you will not stopping hearing how much they love you already"

I could see a big smile spread over her face as she felt the babies do some gentle kicks in her womb. They must have understood what she had said.

Bella then whispered my name in a soft but urgent tone, "Edward" and a second later she was back in my arms and I was rocking her gently.

"Edward the babies need this but I'm so scared, what if the babies get hurt I will not be able to live with myself" said Bella.

I stopped rocking her as I felt anger surge through my body at the though that she could do anything to hurt our babies, Bella would never in a million years hurt anyone, much less our babies.

"Bella I would never let anything happen to you or our children, the thought alone makes me feel like I would kill anything that attempted to hurt you or our children. I will be with you every second while you hunt and I promise I will not let anything happen to you" I promised her as the feeling of anger subsided.

"Okay Edward, but please stay close" she replied.

"Of course love I'm not going anywhere" I vowed lovingly to her.

Her next words were full of confidence.

"Okay so what do I do?".

"Let the babies take over your senses love, I am right here for you, nothing will happen" I whispered softly.

I watched Bella prepare for the hunt, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She lowered herself into a very convincing crouch using both of her hands to protect her bump.

She moved quicker than I had expected her to, and I realised then that the babies were taking control of her body, making her run as fast as a vampire could. I was amazed however I remained hot on her heels in a protective way. I was not leaving anything to chance and I would need to be there if she needed any support or assistance.  
_  
_  
She came to a stop and I noticed that she was staring straight into the eyes of her prey, an Elk. She then set off once again, at the same speed, I was so proud of her at that moment. I honestly never thought I would see my love hunt, and still in human form, it was an amazing sight even though it went against the grain to see her do this.

It was never my intention to have my Bella hunt, to see her chase and slaughter an animal and then drink its blood, no it was never my intention for such a thing.

I watched her leap unreservedly towards her prey but instantly I realised that it was the wrong moment to take action. I watched the Elk rear up as she approached and almost felt the breath leave my own body. The Elk was about to attack her and I had to act fast, I moved in front of her and secured my love in my arms and moved her stealthily to safety, making sure that she would not be hurt in any way whatsoever.

We hit the ground with a hard thud and my body took the full force of the impact. I stayed still for a moment, holding my love secure in my arms. She had been winded and  
I needed to make sure that she could catch her breath again.

I noticed that her eyes were closed and then I thought she had been hurt. I almost panicked then and began kissing her with little butterfly kisses all over her face. My voice must have sounded panicked when I spoke.

"Bella love are you okay? Are the babies okay? Please love, speak to me, you are killing me here, open your please, I need to know that your okay"

Within a second or two she opened her eyes and spoke breathlessly.

"Its okay Edward, I'm okay and so are or children"

I continued to kiss her and muttered with relief _"thank god".  
_  
I was holding her tightly in my arms and I then let out a huge sigh of relief. I could not believe I, the person who had promised to keep her and the babies safe, was the very person who had put them in danger.

"Bella my love lets not try that again please, for a moment I thought I was going to lose you, and that thought nearly killed me"

Bella being Bella, immediately reassured me that they were all okay.

"Edward the babies need blood and without it they become really weak, I need to help them"

I had a better idea, I was not under any circumstances allowing her to do this again, not for anything, so from now on I decided that I was going to provide for them.

"Okay love so why don't I hunt for you and I can bring the body here so you can drink from it, how does that sound love?"

"Yes that would be good, but please don't be long".

Thank goodness that she agreed, for a moment I really thought that she would have argued about it.

"I will be back so quick that you will not have time to miss me love, now go hide behind that tree and don't move until I come back. I need you to be safe my love so please  
just listen to me this one time".

"Okay Edward" was all she said.

Once my love was safe and secure, I took off running in search of the blood I needed for the babies.

Whilst I was running I sent a text to my sister, Alice to keep an eye on Bella through her visions. I knew I would not be far, but I was not leaving anything to chance. At least if Alice was watching out for her then it would give me some small peace of mind.

I had not been running for long when I spotted a mountain lion in the distance. I thought that it would be a good source of blood for the children, it would give them plenty of sustenance and last them for a while.

As I approached, I noticed that it was totally oblivious to my presence, it was washing itself by a lake. Suddenly I heard a loud shrill which detracted my interest slightly from the hunt. I then realised that it was my cell phone ringing impatiently.

Normally I would ignore it but something told me not to although I could not explain what. I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out my cell and checked the caller ID and realised to my horror that it was Bella.

I had given her a cell phone to use in an emergency and I then thought that maybe she was calling me to tell me what kind of prey to catch. I laughed to myself then, as it were possible to put in a request for what you wanted, it was take what you could get in this game!

I answered the phone and said, "Hello love, are you missing me already, it has only been give minutes since I left you. I am about to get the babies what they need" I said happily.

Bella's voice lowered to a whisper, "Edward, please I'm scared, I need you, there's a great big bear here and I am really scared"  
I could not contain my anger and my fear then.

"What" I roared over the phone and then realised that this would not be helping Bella and made a conscious effort to put some calm into my voice. I was still angry but I continued.

"Are you still at the tree love?" I asked as she had not replied to me.

"Yes, I am" she replied in a terrified voice.

"I'm on my way love please stay still and don't make any sudden movements, I will be there in two minutes" I almost begged her and then hung up the phone.

I ran faster than I had ever ran in my entire existence, the love of my life and my children were in danger and I would do anything in my power to protect them and keep them safe. That thought alone drove me on, faster and faster.

I thought crept into my mind then, _how did Alice not see this, why did she not contact me to tell me that Bella would be in danger?_ I made a mental note to speak to her on my return, I was not happy and I would let Alice know.

I reached the little clearing where I had left my love, and I spotted the bear immediately. I ran towards it and gripped it in my hands and threw it as far as I could possibly throw it. I ran to its side and sunk my razor sharp teeth into its chest and then reached inside and pulled out its heart. Normally I would have torn apart its jugular vein as that is the fastest way to get the blood out. I could not do this with the bear as the blood was for my love and my children so I needed to keep its jugular intact until I returned to her side.

I slung the bear over my back and ran back to where my love sat. As I reached her side I threw the dead bear on the ground and gathered my love in my arms as she sobbed into my chest. Once again, I saved my love from death, and I vowed yet again that I would never allow this to happen again. How many times would I have to endure this. The thought of turning her for her own safety was becoming more appealing by the minute but I pushed that thought from my mind.

After a few minutes I quickly scanned her body for any damage that the bear may have caused. As soon as I was sure neither she or the babies were not hurt I then spoke to her.

"Thank god your okay, I should have never have left you alone here but I thought you would be safe. I should have known better, what with you being a danger magnet.

When will I ever learn my love, I am so stupid, can you forgive me?"

"Edward it's not your fault, you didn't know there would be a great big bear running around and anyway you needed to try and get our babies the blood they need. Of course I forgive you, and anyway you were back here before anything could have happened so stop apologising okay?" said my love before she leaned forward to press her lips to mine.

A few seconds later we broke apart, and I rested my his forehead onto hers and said with a smile, "dinner is served love".

"Um, how do I get the blood to the babies Edward?" asked Bella in a confused tone.

I stood up cradling me in his arms, and walked towards the bear. I asked Bella to close here eyes. I laid her down on her two feet and leaned down to rip apart the neck of the bear, the blood began spurting out at an increasing speed. Yes, I felt thirsty, yes the smell of the blood was appetising to me but this was not for me, this was for my family so I stood back and indicated to my love that the blood was ready.

I could see the uncertainty and fear in her eyes, I also noticed that she had turned a sickly shade of green and remembered that she always felt nauseous when she either seen or smelled blood. I thought then to perhaps get blood to her in another way, this way was not for her but then she surprised me.

She moved forward then, the sickly look on her face disappearing and I realised that the children must be speaking to her, making her want to do this and feel better about it.

I watched fascinated whilst she gently touched the blood with the pink tip of her tongue. I stood again transfixed and waited for revulsion to cross her features. None did, she seemed to like it!

She then took another sip of the blood and before long she was devouring the blood from the bear at a pace I could only imagine. It was an amazing sight to watch. Not long after the blood had all been drank and the babies sated.

A gentle smile crossed her face and I realised then that my love was happy and the reason for this was that the babies were happy, they were satisfied and now they had the nourishment they needed.

I watched her turn around and spotted a little baby bear cub skittering away, a gentle smile crossed my loves lips however I noticed the exhaustion creep into my loves eyes.

I gently moved her into my arms and whispered lovingly to her.

"Go to sleep love your safe" before softly humming the lullaby I had composed for her when we had first met.

"I love you Edward" she muttered sleepily

"I love you to Bella, sleep well love".

**Well I hoped you liked Edward's point of view on the hunt.  
I just wanted to say thank you to Biddy 429 who did a lot of editing in this chapter.**

Love gemma loves Edward :)


	22. Renee and Small Surpises

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Here's chapter 22 I hope you enjoy :) **

I woke up feeling very strange and light headed. There was very little sound around me and I remained on the bed with my eyes closed just wishing that this feeling would go away. I could feel the nauseous feelings wash over me and just then my eyes flickered over but before I knew what was happening I had jerked upright into a sitting position.

The movement only served to make the nauseous feelings increase. I found myself stumbling out of bed towards the bathroom. No sooner had I arrived at the bathroom but I was violently sick.

Once the sickness had stopped I managed to pull myself up into a standing position. I proceeded to brush my teeth and rinse out my mouth before making my way, on shaky legs, back to our bedroom, Edwards and mine.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and I then noticed a sheet of paper sitting folded neatly on the bedside table. I picked it up and opened it carefully. I read the note which was written in the beautiful script that Edward always used.

_**My dearest Bell**__**a**_

_**I have gone to hunt although I wish I could stay with you always. Do not worry my love, you will be safe whilst I am gone, Alice will be watching over you and Emmett is guarding the house.**_

_**Do not worry my love; I shall be back before you even know I have gone. Stay safe for me,**_

_**All my love**_

_**Edward xxx**_

As I read the note I felt a solitary tear run down my cheek, it was so lovely and I sighed in relief. I then remembered that I was due to meet my mother later today for her surprise. I hated surprises, she knew that, I thought to myself. I looked at the clock and realised it was fifteen minutes before eleven in the morning. I had slept quite late and I was sure I was meeting Renee at eleven thirty.

I did not have much time to prepare and be at her hotel in time.

I got ready as quickly as being heavily pregnant would allow me. I was ready to leave by ten minutes after eleven and quickly wrote a note for Edward letting him know where I was going however I was sure that he would remember that I was due to meet my mother today.

I had twenty minutes to get to my mothers hotel and the journey would only be made more uncomfortable by the repeated kicking I was experiencing from each of the babies.

I headed to towards the front door and quickly yanked it open to be faced with a very confused looking couple of vampires, Alice and Emmett.

Emmett was the one who spoke first.

"Bella what are you doing? Where are you going? I promised Edward I would look after you" wagging his eyebrows at me/

"Emmett, I have to go meet my mom, I guess Edward forgot to tell you, but if it would make you feel better you could come with me?" I suggested in a hopeful voice.

As I looked up at him I noticed that he was smirking at me.

For a moment I thought he was going to refuse but then he said,

"Of course I will come with little sis, are you leaving now?"

"Yeah let's go", I agreed.

Just as Emmett went to almost drag me towards his jeep, Alice stepped in and said,

"Whoa there you two, what do you think you are doing?" she asked.

Emmett looked at his sister with a confused look on his face, as did I. I did wonder why she was asking me, Alice had visions, she would know where I was going.

Just then she smiled at me and said "Oh I see, Emmett is driving you to meet your mum, don't worry Bella, its all good!" as she winked at me!

"Thanks Alice" I replied.

"Okay then, lets get this show on the road, shall we?" said Emmett.

I nodded and walked towards the jeep once again. Naturally as the jeep was so high and with me being so pregnant, I could not get into the vehicle by myself so Emmett very kindly lifted me, using one arm and safely deposited me in the front seat. He then proceeded to buckle the seatbelts around me but took a great deal of care in doing so, not actually touching me once. It was as though he was terrified to touch me incase he actually hurt me.

It only took Emmett around fifteen minutes to get to the hotel and we arrived with five minutes to spare. If it had been me driving them I knew it would have taken me much longer and I would have been really late.

Emmett pulled the jeep into the parking lot at the hotel and I managed to successfully unbuckle my seatbelt. I leaned over and kissed Emmett on the cheek as a way of thanking him. He looked at me with a very surprised expression on his face.

"What, I can't give my big brother a thank you kiss? Thank you Emmett, for the lift"

"You're welcome Bella. Have a nice visit with your mom. When you are ready to go home again just holler okay, I won't be too fare away and I will hear you" said Emmett in a caring voice.

"Emmett, wouldn't it be better just to call you on your cell? I mean, if I just shout your name, my mom will start thinking I'm nuts!" I asked

"Oh right, never thought of that, okay then, give me a call on my cell and I will be here in a sec" he replied.

"Ok but don't worry about me, I will be fine, I will be with my mom" I replied and I must admit I did feel a lot safer knowing that he would be close by.

I made my way to the reception desk to ask what room my mom was in and as I approached the desk I noticed two things. The first was the thick cloud of cigarette smoke that almost clung to the walls making the air around me feel filthy. The second was the guy behind the desk, he was absolutely repulsive and he was obviously eyeing me up.

I wondered what kind of place my mom had booked into, surely she could have got somewhere better than this disgusting place. I thought to myself when I looked at the guy behind the desk

"_What was wrong with this man, he could see I was pregnant, yet he still looked at me as though I was a piece of meat for the taking!" _

I could feel myself shudder in revulsion the closer I got to the desk. What was my mother thinking of, really?

"Can you help me please? I am looking for a Renee Dwyer, I believe she is staying here"

"I can help you with anything you need honey, and yes we do have a Mrs Renee Dwyer staying in Room 17" the guy told me before letting his wandering eyes roam over my body once more.

"Thank you" I muttered as I took off a fast as my legs would carry me.

Within a few minutes I was knocking on the door of Room 17. A few seconds later the door opened and Renee was almost dragging me into the room before I could utter a word.

"Bella, I am so glad you made it" said my mom as she gave me a big hug.

"Yeah, me too mum, but can we get the surprise over with quickly, you know how I hate them?" I know I sounded abrupt but I needed to get this over and done with quickly, surprises made me nervous.

"Patience Bella and you are so going to love the surprise I have for you" said Renee as she guided me into a small sitting area which housed a small table and two chairs. There was a vase filled with Orum lilies on the table as a centrepiece. My mom loved Orum lilies.

"Now you sit down sweetie and make yourself comfortable whilst I go get our lunch"

I dutifully sat down at the table and waited for Renee to return.

She had slipped through into a smaller room at the side of the sitting area and then returned a few seconds later with two plates, each full of salad. She set them down on the table and then brought through two glasses of iced tea.

We began eating and talked of our future plans. Mom wanted to move nearer to me when the babies were born, especially as Charlie had gone. I was really excited at the thought of her moving nearer to me but then I thought it might not be a good idea as I was not sure if it would be safe for her. I made a mental note to discuss it with Edward.

I really was not sure at all about what vampire characteristics the babies would show when they were born and I also knew that if I had my way, I two would become a vampire after the birth of the babies. So, for those reasons I would really need to speak to Edward as heaven knew how dangerous it would be for Renee and I honestly could not subject her to that.

We had finished our lunch and had moved to the settee. Renee had gone into her bedroom to get something and a few minutes later she had returned carrying three small boxes in her hands.

"Oh mom, I said I didn't want any gifts!" I complained in a soft tone as she took her seat beside me.

"Oh no sweetheart, these are not gifts for you honey, you will be getting your gifts at the baby shower" she replied before quickly placing her hand over her mouth and looking down at her lap. Obviously she had said something that she had not intended to or was not supposed to.

"What baby shower? I am not having a baby shower!" I replied in a stern voice.

Renee looked up at me with a guilty and apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to tell you, Alice is going to kill me, it was her surprise! Anyway why wouldn't you have a baby shower, all new moms have then. it's a way for everyone to honour the not mean to ruin Alice's surprise and of course your having a baby shower. All mothers have one it's like a way for everyone to honour your babies!" my mother said in a disapproving tone.

I thought to myself, well it cant be all that bad really, can it. I also thought that Alice would certainly _not_ be killing my mom anytime soon, or at least I hoped not. If only she knew that it would be possible! I almost laughed at the thought!

"Now no more arguing on the matter of a baby shower, it's time you opened your surprises!" Renee said in a happy tone as she clapped her hands together like in a childlike act.

She then passed me the first box which I opened very carefully, it revealed a tiny necklace which was just big enough for a child.

It was beautiful, and I remembered vaguely seeing it when I was little.

Renee spoke very softly and said….

"This was mine when I was a little girl, and it was yours too, I kept it safe and let you wear it on special occasions. Now I would like you to have it for your little girl, if you have one. I would love for her to be able to carry a little piece of me with her, always".

I could feel the tears running down my face as I looked at the small sliver necklace, it had a tiny pendant saying "_mummy's little princess" _on it. I hadn't seen the necklace since I was at least eight years old when I wore it at my Uncle Pete's wedding. I hadn't realised that my mum still had it.

"Oh mom, its beautiful, thank you!" I said before hugging my mother fiercely.

"Your very welcome honey, now open the next one please?" said Renee as she very gently extricated herself from the hug.

I opened the next box just as carefully to reveal a small blue baby mobile. It was decorated with lots of little coloured stars all over it and there was a small wind up key attached to the bottom of it. I gently turned the key to hear it play a lullaby, _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _as it very slowly turned in a circle.

Before I could ask the meaning behind this gift, Renee beat me too it.

"This was your dads from when he was a baby, I thought you might like it and I knew he would want his grandchild to have it". His mom gave it to him to put in your room when you were born, we were sure you were going to be a boy!

I broke down then sobbing uncontrollably and hugging the small baby mobile close to my chest. I could not catch my breath and the harder I tried, the worse the crying became

Renee was getting worried about me now, I could tell.

"Oh Bella please baby, take deep breaths for me, you really need to calm down"

My mom pulled me into her arms in an effort to calm me. All I really wanted however was my dad, I wanted his arms around me, I wanted to hear his voice calming me but I knew I would never have that again and that thought alone was breaking my heart all over again.

Renee held me in her arms until I had managed to calm down, my sobs had calmed now to a hiccup and I was feeling much better. Once she was satisfied that I was okay she released me from her arms and picked up the last little box with a surprise inside it.

I gulped, and hoped that it was not something else that would upset me.

I carefully opened the box and looked inside. There before me sat a bronze key. I looked at my mom with a confused look on my face and in turn she smiled at me and began to explain what this meant.

"It's a storage key. I know it looks odd but I kept every little thing from your childhood, things that were important and things that you might want for your own children. I thought you might want to have it now seeing that you are pregnant. I thought you might want to have a look through what's there and maybe use some of it for your own babies".

I thought it was a lovely gesture and I could not believe that my old mom was so soppy and sentimental. All I could do was smile in return, it meant quite a lot to me and I was sure it would do to Edward also. It would be nice to have some pieces of my past in our lives for our babies to share

"Oh thank you mom, this is so lovely and it means so much to me, I don't know what to say" I mumbled to her and sobbing once again. Renee then pulled me into yet another hug.

"God I love you so much mom" I whispered and Renee whispered "I love you to honey" in return.

"You must think I am stupid mom, I keep crying although I think it's a mix of pregnancy hormones and sheer emotion, sorry for being silly" I sniffed.

"Don't you dare apologise for crying Bella, you have been through a lot, you lost your daddy and your pregnant too! A girl is allowed to have hormonal tears once in a while" said Renee smiling at me with love in her eyes.

"Okay then, I will cry as much as I want" I said smiling in response.

"Good girl"

We must have sat for over an hour just talking about my baby days and my plans for my own babies and before long I realised that the time was approaching six in the evening. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realise the time. Edward would be worried sick but then I thought about it, Alice would have told him where I was!

I dug out my cell phone and dialled Emmett's number, it rang a couple of times and then I heard a voice say.

"Hi Bella, you okay? I thought you would have called sooner only Edward has been calling my like crazy wondering when I am bringing you home"

"I'm sorry Emmett, I lost track of time, can you come and get me now please?"

"Sure thing Bella be there in two minutes" and with that he hung up the phone.

I turned to my mom and told her I was getting a lift. We put the gifts into a bag and we said our goodbyes to one another. I thought I would cry as we hugged each other. Just then there was a knock at the door and my mother turned to open the door.

There stood Emmett, smiling brightly and reaching out his hand in greeting.

"Hi, you must be Renee, Bella's mom. I am Emmett, Edwards brother, nice to meet you!"

"It's very nice to meet you Emmett, Bella is just coming" Renee replied as I rounded the corner.

"Hey Bells, you know Edward's going to kill me if I don't get you back soon, you know how he worries about you"

"Sorry Emm" I replied before turning to Renee and giving her another firm hug before leaving with Emmett.

"Bye Mum" I shouted and once we rounded the corner Emmett picked me up and took off at vampire speed to his jeep which was waiting just around the corner.

Before I knew I drifted into a peaceful sleep as we speeded are way back home.

**Soooooo I hope you liked it **

**I will try and post the next chapter tomorrow this is were you will get to see Edward's reaction and some other stuff lol Please review as it will motivate me to have the next chapter out by tomorrow **

**I would also like to thank my Beta Biddy 429 you did a great job thank you.**

**Also please check out my new story called Monster in law. **

**Summery: ****Bella thought she would never meet the man of her dreams until she meets Edward. But she in for a surprise, when she meet's his overly possessive  
mother Esme. What will happen well you need to read to find out. Beta for this story is indipop.****  
**

**Love gemma loves edward **


	23. Edward's Worries

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or the characters the brilliant Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Hi everyone so you know as this was written previously, I had a poll up for baby names and the readers choose Masen for the boy and Renesmee for the girl. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter **

**Thank you too the two people who reviewed the last chapter! Tampra Weaver and Holly x it really meant a lot to me **

**Edward Pov:**

It had been one hour and forty minutes since I left to go hunting although I really did not want to leave my Bella alone. So here I was, I needed to hunt so that I could protect Bella. I would however not leave her alone, unprotected and for that reason I had called my brother Emmett to watch over the house and my sister Alice, to watch over Bella.

Emmett was the strongest in our family and would never let anything happen to his little sister. Alice was watching Bella through her visions and was the perfect person to keep an eye over her. Each of them would be able to contact me in a second to that if need be I could race home to be with my love.

The hunt was taking me longer than usual, I was becoming distracted and not concentrating on the prey. My worries were taking over my subconscious, I continuously worried about my Bella encase something would happen to her. I quickly pushed those feelings aside and decided that the quicker I get this hunt over the sooner I would get back to my love.

It was another thirty minutes before I finished my hunt; I had drank from three mountain lions and 2 elks. I had my strength back and I would not now leave Bella's side for another two maybe three weeks.

I made my way back to Forks and my love as fast as my legs would take me. I was pleased when I noticed the sign "Welcome to Forks" and then I spotted the house.

I instantly had the feeling that something was not right, it seemed too quiet. I used my mind reading powers to scan the thoughts around me but found nothing untoward. The humans who lived around the place where Bella lived were all busy with their day to day lives, there was nothing unusual nor was there anything that I should be concerned about. So without a second thought, I climbed the tree by Bella's window and jumped easily into her room.

The second I entered Bella's room I began to panic, I was unable to hear her heartbeat and her scent was extremely weak. I realise then that she was not in the room at all and then I began to become increasingly worried.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Emmett's number, I was furious by now, I had left my love in the care of my brother, and my sister Alice, although I would speak to her in a moment.

I could not believe that Emmett had let me down; he was supposed to be keeping Bella safe and watching the house. I would never trust him again.

His cell must have rang two or three times before he answered.

"Hey bro how's the hunt doing?"

"Emmett" I growled into the phone "The hunt was fine but I asked you to watch Bella's house. She is not here, where is she Emmett? I warn you now if she is harmed…"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in an effort to relieve the stress I was feeling.

I knew at the back of my mind that Emmett would not really let anything happen to Bella but then again my over protective feelings crept in and I needed some reassurance that she was okay.

"Whoa, bro Bella is with her mom at her hotel. I guess you forgot about that eh? I took her there myself and I promised I would stay and bring her home"said Emmett in explanation.

"Oh I see, I forgot all about that! I'm sorry Emmett its just that I worry about her all the time and I really don't want anything to happen to her. I am sorry"

"Its okay bro, don't worry about it. I offered to take her to see her mum, I dropped her off but don't worry I'm staying close by and picking her up, she has to phone me when she is ready to leave".

"Emmett, are you telling me that she is visiting her mum and she is alone in a hotel with her?"

"That's right Edward" said Emmett in agreement.

"You left her alone in a hotel with a human, what the hell is wrong with you Emmett" I felt like ripping him to shreds and leaving him to rebuild himself.

"Bro you need to chill, Bella is fine, they are talking about the babies and her mom is giving her some gifts. Don't worry okay; you know I would never let anything happen to her. Anyway, she is with her mom man, her mom is not gonna hurt her Edward!" Emmett replied in a calm voice.

He was right, what could her mother do to her! I knew I was overreacting but I loved her and cared for her so much.

"Okay but please look after her Emm, she means more to me than you will ever know" I said in a stern tone to let Emmett know how I felt.

"Of course I will, oh and Edward?"

"Yes Emmett?"

"If you had spoken to Alice she would have told you that Bella was okay, she knows she is here too"

"I see" I said, "Well I will be having a word with her too when I see her"

"Yeah but Edward, she told Bella it would be okay and you would not be angry either, so go easy huh?"

"Fine" was my reply and hung up the phone.

**A few hours later!**

I felt like I was going out of my mind, I really needed to see Bella.

What on earth could be taking them so long, how long did it take to give someone a few gifts.

I had been calling Emmett regularly just to make sure that Bella was safe and that she was having a good time with her mother.

I got the feeling that my numerous calls were beginning to irritate him as the more I called the less he was answering his cell phone.

A short while later I heard the noise of Emmett's jeep pull up into the driveway. I moved so fast that I was at the front door before anyone could as much as blink their eye.

As soon as Emmett cut the engine, I came to a stop at the passenger door to find that Bella was fast asleep in the front seat. I opened the door and gently untied the seatbelt from around her. I lifted the bag of gifts and handed them to Emmett. I then leaned down and gently lifted her into my arms to cradle her close to me.

I did not want to waken her, I walked into the house with her and felt her stir in her sleep. I heard her mutter softly "I love you Edward". I smiled down at her sleeping face, she was so beautiful and peaceful. I could look at her face for hours.

I carried her upstairs to her room and laid her gently on the bed. Just as I did so I whispered to her "I love you my love, sleep well" and leaned down to remove her shoes. I pulled the covers over her to keep her warm and kissed her forehead lightly.

Emmett had followed me and I turned to look at him frowning as I took the bag from him, "What are you doing here Emmett?"

"I brought the bag up" was all he said.

"You could have left it downstairs"

"Oh, so I could".

There were times that my brother really did not use his brain and this was one of them.

"Okay I'm going" said Emmett as he put both his hands up to me. I think he thought I was going to throw him out of the house, not that I hadn't considered it, but he did bring Bella home in one piece so I wouldn't throw him out, not tonight anyway.

"Bye Emmett" was all I said.

I then turned to Bella asleep on her bed and lay down beside her and took her into my arms. I hoped that she would sleep soundly and have happy dreams tonight.

**I ****hoped you liked it. Please review as it makes me write faster.**

**I would like to say thank you once again to my Brilliant Beta, so thank you Bridie once again you did a great job.**

**Love gemma **


	24. Tripping and La Push

Disclaimer I do not own twilight or the characters, the brilliant Stephanie Meyer does.  
  
Chapter 24

**Bella Pov:****  
**  
I woke up to a empty room but I could hear a quiet argument going on downstairs. I realise that the babies were affecting me more than I first thought because now I seemed to be developing the same hearing as a vampire!

I sighed and turned over in the bed wishing to go back to sleep again but after a minute of two realised it was no use. I was awake and going to stay that way. I also knew that it was because Edward was not beside me.

I decided to go and find Edward so I quickly stumbled out of bed, although I felt a little unsteady at my feet as I padded across the room. I might have known it because as soon as I approached the bedroom door I managed to trip over my own felt, which was not surprising really as I could no longer see them.

I felt myself falling forward and instinctively put my hands over my bump to protect my babies. What I did not realise was that when I fell I would do more injury to myself as I was not protecting my face.

Surprisingly enough my body never reached the floor as I felt a pair of cold, strong arms wrap themselves around me but somehow I knew it was not my Edward. I knew it was not him, I always felt if it were him.

My saviour gently placed me down on the bed into a sitting position as I caught my breath. I lifted my eyes to look in to the delightful butterscotch eyes of Alice. Her eyes were full of concern as she checked me over for any injuries.

"Bella, you gave me a fright, are you okay? Do you need to lie down again" Alice asked me what felt like a hundred questions and I was too stunned to answer any of them. She sounded very panicky indeed.

Just then another pair of cold even stronger arms pulled me into his embrace and I realised then that I was in the arms of my Edward.

"Bella love what happened? Are you hurt?" Edward asked while holding me even closer as though he was scared I was just going to disappear.

"I'm fine Edward I just tripped over my own two feet which is no surprise for me. Luckily enough Alice managed to catch me before I could do myself or the babies an injury" I explained breathlessly.

I needed to reassure them both that I was okay, and I was, well maybe a bit winded but then Edward was still holding me tight making it a bit difficult to breathe properly.

Edwards's voice was full of regret and apology,

"I'm sorry love I should never have left you. I needed to speak with Emmett, I am so sorry Bella"

"Its okay Edward but it would be a bit easier if you didn't squeeze the life out of me"I said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Sorry love"as he lessened his hold the tiniest little bit.

I looked at him then with a quizzical expression on my face.

"Oh no this was not about Emmett letting me go see my mother was it" I asked looking Edward straight in the eye.

"Of course it was, that idiot could have gotten you killed leaving you unprotected with Victoria still lurking about in the shadows. I need for you to be safe Bella" Edward responded while pulling me closer again.

"Edward please don't be angry with him, I needed to see my mom and you did know about it, it was lucky that Emmett was there, he stayed nearby encase I needed him, so alls well that ends well, please Edward, don't be hard on him" I almost pleaded.

In an effort to make him forgive Emmett quicker I began to reign soft little kisses all over his face, that always worked with him.

"Don't worry Bella I just had a quiet word with him, I was just so glad that nothing happened love but you could have waited until I returned" he replied.

"Now my love, I need you to do something for me? "asked Edward.

"What? " I asked.

"Please look where you are putting your feet" he laughed.

"That would be good Edward, if I could see them, but I will try and be more careful in future" I replied although I didn't know how I was supposed to do that as I was only going to get bigger!

He then turned to Alice and said "Thank you Alice for helping Bella"

"Your welcome" replied Alice with a smile.

I gently manoeuvred myself out of Edwards arms and I could feel him protesting before he realised what I was about to do.

I reached Alice and put my arms around her and gave her a big hug of thanks for saving me from falling. She again gently replied "your welcome" and quickly exited the room.

I turned back to Edward to feel him wrap his arms around me and settle me back into bed with the covers securely tucked around me.  
**  
1 month later march 29th: Bella Pov.  
**  
I was now nearly 8 months pregnant and I still needed to drink blood for the babies. I no longer needed to hunt, Edward would not have me hunting anyway and the entire family took it in their turn to hunt for me, which was good. I would feed by to feel using a beaker with a straw, although Edward said it was enough that I had to drink the blood he did not want me having to see it too so he arranged for a beaker that I could not see through for me to use.

To be honest I did not care for the sight of blood either so I was quite happy to do as he wanted. I did however for some strange reason like the taste of it but then again I decided that it was the babies who liked the taste, hence I would too, for the time being.

I had managed to persuade Edward that it was okay for me to spend some time with Jacob so he had arranged that he would take me to the treaty line and I would meet up with Jacob.

I knew that Jacob was a wolf and it turned out that Sam was their leader, I was sure they called it the Alpha. Anyway, the pack decided that they would work with the Cullen's to protect me from Victoria which made Edward happy.

There was still a lot of tension between the wolves and the Cullen's and I knew they would always have that between them. It was quite understandable as they were clear enemies and always would be but it felt good that two strong parties were protecting me.

Edward always became nervous when I spent time with the wolves, he always thought them dangerous but I had managed to convince him that they were only looking out for me and would always keep me safe. In fact I managed to convince him that one of the safest places was in fact La Push because it was not vampire territory. He eventually seen my reasoning and grudgingly agreed. Hence the reason why we were now approaching the treaty line.

I was going to spend time with Jacob today because all of the Cullen's needed to hunt and it was the best and safest place for me to be whilst they were hunting

Edward pulled the Volvo to a top and began speaking.

"Bella love we will be back as soon as possible, so call me if you need me, do you have the our phone Bella?"

"Of course I do Edward and don't worry about me, Jacob will keep me safe until you return, I love you" I said in a soft tone as I leaned in for one more passionate kiss before he had to go.

Edward returned the kiss before replying.

"I always worry about you love, I love you so much, please stay safe Bella" he replied.

I pulled the door open and but before I could get my feet on the ground, Edward was there lifting me from my seat. I was quite pleased at this because it was quite a slow process trying to get out of a car when you were heavily pregnant. Edward set me gently on my feet and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

I then turned and began to make my way slowly across the treaty line towards Jacob.

I heard the engine of Edwards car rev up and realised that he had gone. I also knew that he did not want to see me being greeted by Jacob as it would only serve to anger him. He was quite jealous at times.

I reached Jacob and he gave me a hug to show me how much he had missed me, and I him. He then turned and led me over to his Rabbit which he had been working on for some time now. It was not the fanciest or nicest looking car in the world but  
he had spent a lot of time and devotion on it. He was quite proud of his work.

We chatted quite happily to one another during the ride down to the reservation, we spoke of what we had each been up to these past few months. I told him about the results of my scan and that I was having a girl and a boy. We seemed to get on quite well indeed.

What I didn't know was this day was about to become a day I would never forget, in total it would be nothing but a sheer and utter nightmare!

******I hoped you liked there will be lots of drama in the next chapter lol.**

**Thank you to my amazing Beta for this story Biddy 429 (Bridie) you did a great job.**

Please review as the more reviews I get the faster I type lol ****

Also my story Love is forever is one of my favs so if you can please check it out as you might like it as well ** Summary: Bella and Edward have been married for three years, the happiest years of their lives...but after a heated argument, Edward storms out of the house. What Bella doesn't know is that Edward may never return... All Human story, beta is (As Hearts Collide)**


	25. What's Going On

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or the characters the brilliant Stephanie Meyer does.**

**I would also like to thank the people who added me to their favourites and alerts and a huge thank you to the people who reviewed as you are the reason I carry on writing…****emily1hotfriend,** **shay**** and Tampra Weaver.  
**_**  
Previously  
**__  
We chatted quite happily to one another during the ride down to the reservation, we spoke of what we had each been up to these past few months. I told him about the results of my scan and that I was having a girl and a boy. We seemed to get on quite well indeed. What I didn't know was this day was about to become a day I would never forget, in total it would be nothing but a sheer and utter nightmare!  
_  
Chapter 25

Bella Pov:

Jacob and I decided that we would spend some time down at La Push beach. It was a place that we both loved and had spent time together there before. We spoke of the babies and what they would be like, we also talked about the good times we had spent together and what we had each been up to during these past few months. It was good to catch up with one another.

There was one particular issue that I wanted to discuss with Jacob. It was, as far as I was concerned, a very important issue and I really needed to speak to him and for him to understand. I knew it was going to be hard but it was something that needed to be done. It was the issue of how I wanted to be with Edward for ever, to be by his side for all of eternity, never being apart from her. Yep, it was the issue of me becoming a vampire, not something that Jacob would accept easily, or if at all.

There had been a treaty formed a number of years ago between the Quileute's and the Cullen's. A vital part of the treaty, apart from the fact that the Cullen's, or indeed any vampire, could encroach upon Quileute land, no vampire could ever bite a human. If this part of the treaty was ever broken then it would be nothing but all out war between the two sides. Something to be avoided, especially now.

I did not know how Jacob was going to take my news, I knew he would not be happy but I had to try and make him understand how important it was to me. I was about to give birth to two babies who were part vampire, I wanted to be there to see them grow up and I could not do that as a human.

Apart from that I needed to be a vampire in order to help protect my children and Edward and of course my family who were now the only family I had, the Cullen's. Surely he could understand my dilemma.

A simple treaty as far as I was concerned was an agreement that had to be made and I understood the reasoning behind it but I needed Jacob to understand that things were different now. I needed to be a part of this life, I needed to become a vampire and I needed to protect my family from any threats that came our way. I needed to be a viable part of the Cullen clan.

I took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

"Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Bella, you can ask me anything, you know that, what is it?" Jake replied in a soft tone

"Okay, I have to discuss something really important with you and I know you are not going to like it, but just hear me out okay?" I asked.

"Okay, this sounds ominous and I don't think I'm gonna like it eh?"

"Well that depends really, on your answer"I explained although I could see the confusion in his eyes.

We looked at one another for a moment and then I noticed something change in his eyes, it was as though realisation just dawned on him,

"Oh please Bella. I know you're gonna get married to that leech but that doesn't mean we need to talk about it, please say you are not gonna do that, or worse invite me to the wedding?" Jacob spat angrily at me.

This was not going to be easy at all, not that I thought it would be.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about me getting married and I understand that. So, no I don't want to bore you with the details Jake and you don't have to come to the wedding if you don't want to, although I would appreciate it if you did. I need to talk to you about, um, after the wedding"

"After the wedding, what do you mean Bella?" he asked now totally confused.

"Oh Jake, you know, afterwards, once we are married"

"Bella, you are pregnant! Surely you don't want me to explain the birds and the bees to you?" he said laughing now.

I slapped him on the shoulder then in annoyance. I hadn't realised how hard his body was and it hurt when my hand came in contact with his shoulder, so much so that I yelped

"Ouch, that hurt"

"That'll teach you for trying to batter a werewolf" said Jacob playfully. "Does it hurt? "

"No, not really" I replied whilst rubbing my hand. It was sore but nothing appeared broken, which was good because Edward would have killed him.

"Jake I need you to be serious here, no I don't need to know about the birds and the bees, silly! I want to talk to you about my joining the Cullen's"

"Bella, I know you are joining the Cullen's, your marrying the guy for god sake, what do you want from me? "

"Jake, you don't understand, I want to be one of them"

Jacob looked at me as though I had gone absolutely crazy. I could see the play of emotions over his face, first surprise, then realisation and then it hit him, sheer and total anger! I withdrew from him, not that I thought he would hit me but I did not know how he was going to react, he might phase and I didn't want to get the babies hurt.

I watched his face turn almost purple before he almost shouted,

"You….want….to….become…..one….of….them….a…bloodsucker? No Bella, you can't, you just cant, I won't let you, the Treaty?" he said with anger.

"Jacob, I have to, its for the babies, I told you, I need to be there for them, they are half vampire and half human, I don't want to miss any of their lives, please understand" I almost begged him.

"Bella this is not up for discussion, as I said the Treaty is in place and if one of the Cullen's so much as think about breaking the Treaty there will be war"

"Jake, it wont come to that, they won't bite me, but what if it were one of the babies that changed me, how would that work?  
Surely if they do it, it won't break the Treaty? "

Jacob was about to reply to my statement but before he could do so he was cut off by a loud howl. A few seconds later he had moved from my side and phased into a large auburn coloured wolf. He looked truly magnificent.

I looked into his eyes and all I could see was fear as he stared right back at me. Then a loud howl escaped from his throat and he ran off into the woods. I could see another huge ball of fur move alongside him and realised that another wolf had arrived on the scene although I did not know who it was.

Although I knew there was something wrong, I did not have a clue what it was. I knew it was something dangerous and then a thought hit me and I hoped and prayed I was wrong.

Wolves tended to phase when they were around vampires but then vampires did not come onto the reservation. Well, at least the Cullen vampires did not. That did not mean that any other nomad vampire would refrain from entering onto La Push land.

The thought of another vampire coming to La Push scared the life out of me, and I knew what vampire would make that attempt.

My thoughts were screaming at me to get away, to hide from these unknown vampires, or vampire. I could not escape from thinking that it was one particular vampire, _Victoria_! I hoped I was wrong.

I tried to stay very calm for the sake of my babies but the thought of a vampire trying to hurt me or the babies terrified the life out of me. I could feel myself begin to panic and I needed to get away, to hide but I knew that there was little point in doing so as vampires were faster than I was, even if I was not pregnant. I didn't stand a chance.

I tried to get to safety, but there was nowhere to go, I was on a beach, all I could do was run but to where. My legs would not carry me, I could feel them turn to jelly and before I knew it I had slumped to the ground. _Oh god, I thought, keep me and my babies safe, please god"  
_  
I could have cried but now was not the time, I looked over across the beach and I spotted a wolf. At first I thought I might be saved but then I realised that there was a blonde vampire holding the front legs of the wolf and twisting them behind his back. There was a loud howl of pain from the wolf. This was not Victoria at all and this fact only served to frighten me even more.

The vampire only seemed to become more aggressive towards the wolf and then I heard a loud crunching noise which I realise were the wolf's bones breaking. I actually felt sick now.

There was another howl of pain followed by yet another. Suddenly another wolf appeared out of nowhere and caught the head of the vampire between its paws and ripped it from his body.

The wolf was in pain but the vampire was no match for it. The vampire's body was badly damaged and before long they were both on the ground wrestling with a view to destroy each other.

A few minutes later they broke apart but began to circle one another, their eyes locked on each other.

They lurched towards each other at the same time however the wolf managed to snare his teeth right into the vampires neck.

The vampire let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

The wolf never let go and held the vampire between his sharp teeth, waving the broken body in the air. The vampire was still screeching in pain.

It did not take long for the wolf to finish the vampire off and its broken body landed on the ground at the feet of the wolf.

The vampire spoke its final words then.

"She will be here soon and she will avenge my death, mark my words Bella will die" then the blonde haired vampire snarled breathlessly before his body went completely limp.

With those last words I broke down into sobs, my thoughts were going crazy with worry. How the hell did he know my name and who was coming for me?

All my thoughts screamed one name _Victoria.__  
_**Please review this chapter as I love hearing from you. I would also like to say a big thank you to my Beta Bridie who did a great job on this chapter.****  
**


	26. Scared and Hormones

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I just wanted to write a quick message to say thank you to all the people who added me to their alerts, favourites and to the brilliant people who reviewed. So thank you too!** **Aurora C,** **Khristle and Tampra Weaver.**

**Please check out my new story Monster in law thank you love gem.**

Chapter 26

**Bella Pov: **

_Oh god, _I thought to myself_, what if Victoria was coming for me? I mean I knew she wanted me dead but I hoped she would give up now, especially that the Cullen's were back. But if she did come back my family and the wolves would be in danger._

As that thought went around my head I felt a rush of tears flow down my face.

Just then I felt a strong, warm pair of around wrap around me and I felt instantly comforted. But I realised immediately it was not Edward offering the comfort, it was infact Jacob. Not that it was a problem but I knew whose arms I wanted around me and it was not Jacob's. I also realised at the same time that Jacob had phased back to his human form and for a split second I thought it would be quite funny for a wolf to give me a cuddle with big hair paws! I was still upset and still crying and the tears would not for some reason subside.

I made the effort to try and break free from Jacobs grip but he only responded by holding me even tighter. I did not want to be held by Jacob, I did not want to be held so close to his "hot" body, I wanted Edward and I decided that I needed to get to him now.

I tried again to release myself, "Jake please, I need to go find Edward, let me go!" I croaked out, as more tears fell down my face.

Instantly Jacobs grip lessened on my body but only for a second, "Bella you can't go anywhere, it's just not safe for you, did you forget that Edward and the rest of the leaches are out hunting?".

"No I didn't forget, I just need Edward and I need him NOW!" I screamed out at him.

I knew it was not my hormones doing the talking, I really and truly needed Edward and if he knew what had happened here I was positive he would want to be with me too.

I felt bad for screaming at Jacob but surely he should understand how I was feeling.

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to shout or scream at you like that, its just that I am scared, not just for me but for the babies too, and I really need Edward here with me. I know you are trying your best to keep me safe and thank you for that but I really need him just now" I said looking at my best friend with a gentle smile on my face.

I honestly did not mean to cause him any undue stress or anything; I just wanted him to understand how much I needed Edward. Anyway, if I didn't find him soon he would find out anyway what had happened and he would only be angry.

Jacob leaned down and pulled the mobile phone from my jacket pocket and held it in his hand for a moment. He looked at the screen and I wondered what was going through his mind at that moment. Before long he simply handed it to me and said.

"I suppose you had better phone him then eh?"

"Thanks Jake, I really appreciate it"

I dialled Edwards number and it only took one ring before he answered.

**Jacob Pov:**

Damn it, I wanted to help Bella but it looked like the only way I was going to be able to do that is to give in to her and let her phone her blood sucker boyfriend. I suppose it was not much in an effort to help calm her down. She was not going to get any calmer just sitting here with me and I got to thinking that if he found out that she had been near any danger of any kind, especially around nomad vampires and wolves then my guess was that he would be really angry and there would be hell to pay. So, all in all, the best answer would be to let her phone him and be with him, if that's what she wanted, then that's what she was gonna get.

I leaned down and picked the mobile out of her jacket pocket. Quite a flashy one too it was, not surprising that it was one of the latest models. Trust Edward to buy her the latest gadgets, it's a wonder she didn't complain about it.

I held the fancy mobile in my hand for a moment looking at the screen. There in front of me was a picture of Bella and the blood sucker cuddling together on a settee. He had his hands wrapped protectively around her and the baby bump and they were both grinning happily into one another's eyes. They looked so much in love, it was enough to make me feel sick to my stomach. I had better not let Bella know how I felt, she would be really annoyed. I think I had done enough upsetting her lately and she didn't need it now.

What I was not expecting was the tidal wave of jealousy that hit me. I honestly thought I was getting over her, obviously not. You would have thought that with her being pregnant that I would learn but it seems that I never will.

I began to think really silly thoughts then, how I wished it could have been me holding her as she carried my baby but that was never going to happen, not in this lifetime. I really needed to get myself together and get my head out of the clouds. She is not for me, no matter how hard I try, she is not interested in me and probably never was. I needed to get that into my thick head, it was a hard thing to do but I needed to do it.

I handed her the cell phone and said, "I suppose you had better phone him then eh? "

She replied "Thanks Jake, I really appreciate it" and proceeded to punch in his number into the phone.

I could hear the phone ring, it only got a chance to ring out once before I heard an alarmed Edward speak. He must have recognised the number because I heard him say "Bella love, what is wrong? "

Well I thought, at least he seems to care, which is a good thing.

I heard her take a deep breath before she answered, she was obviously trying to figure out what exactly to tell him.

"Oh Edward, thank god!"

"Bella, speak to me, what is it, your scaring me here" said Edward.

I realised then that she wasn't going to be able to explain what had happened so I took the phone out of her hand.

She looked at me with a grateful look on her face.

I put the phone to my ear and began to speak.

"Edward, its Jacob, listen I am just going to cut to the chase, first of all, Bella is okay. We had a vampire cut across our land tonight, we managed to get….."

"What, are you sure Bella is okay, I said she would be in danger down there and I was right"

"Listen to me will you, Bella is okay, well she is a bit shook up but she is okay, she is safe and unharmed. We managed to get the vampire so we don't need to worry about that for now. Bella wants you to come get her so I will drive her to the Treaty Line, will you meet us there?"

"Of course I will, I am on my way" and with that he hung up the phone.

I looked down at Bella and said reassuringly,

"Bella, Edward is going to meet us at the Treaty Line, he shouldn't be too long, come on, we need to get there to meet him"

"Oh thank you Jake, thank you so much. You are the best, best friend a girl could have" as she threw her arms around my neck.

Yes, it was good to get a hug from Bella but it would be better if it were a hug as boyfriend and girlfriend, but then a guy can dream can't he?

**Bella Pov:**

I decided that I really needed to calm down as all this stress was just not good for my blood pressure or for the babies. I was really pleased that Jacob had spoken to Edward for me. I really did not want to have had to tell him about tonight, I honestly didn't know where to start so I was glad that Jacob spoke to him. He would probably explain more to him when he met him at the Treaty. All I wanted to do now is get to the Treaty and see Edward.

I needed to be in his arms, I needed to be safe, I needed to know he was there protecting me. Yes Jacob would do what he had to to protect me but I really didn't want him putting his life on the line for me, I was not his responsibility and neither were my babies.

We had climbed into the Rabbit, the little car that Jacob loved so much and had done so much work on to restore it. I was sitting securely in the front seat and we reached the treaty line within a few minutes.

As he pulled the car to a stop I noticed Edwards Volvo parked across from a tree with Edward pacing nervously at the edge of the treaty line.

As soon as he had heard the engine of the Rabbit his head came up and he waited patiently for me to walk towards him. Just before I left the car I had leaned over and gave Jacob a quick kiss on the cheek and said "thank you for tonight", to which he had replied "your welcome Bella".

I dragged my heavily pregnant body from the small car and began to walk towards my love. Well, I think I waddled towards him more than walked due to my increased size!

As soon as I crossed over the Treaty Line Edward leaned forward and grasped me in his arms and held me as tight as he possibly could, given my size.

I then heard a breathless voice whisper in my ear.

"Thank god Bella, thank god you are safe" and proceeded to cover my face in kisses as feathery as a butterfly.

**Victoria Pov:**

Where was Riley, he should have been back by now, he has failed me. I knew I should not have trusted him. Will I ever learn?

I scoffed at the idea that Riley actually believed that I loved him. How could I love him when I already had loved another, James. Obviously Riley was not aware of how vampires feelings worked yet, he was too new, too much of a rough diamond. He did not understand the rules yet, once a vampire has a mate then there is no other for that vampire. James was my mate and now he was dead, I would mourn him for the rest of my days. There would be no other for me, especially not someone like Riley.

He has not yet figured out that he is no more than a puppet in a game, a worthless puppet in a very important game of cat and mouse. The cat being me and the mouse being the stupid human, Bella!

Yes, I would kill the girl and would enjoy the pain it caused her mate, the one called Edward. The mind reader. They were in "love" ha, how could a vampire and a human be in love, how stupid and ridiculous was that? A vampire would suck the blood dry and what would he have left, nothing but skin and bone. I often wondered why he did not change her, why keep a weak human, unless she was a pet! Yes, that was it, she was a pet!

I had told Riley that the Cullen's were dangerous and they were going to destroy us. I did not tell him the true reason why I wanted them dead. He would not help me if I told him the truth. So as far as he was concerned the Cullen's were an evil coven who killed innocent vampires for no reason. He believed me, how stupid is he really?

I told him that they also wanted to take over Seattle and have all the blood for themselves and that was against the rules and we had to stop them before they got out of order.

I had a great deal of information about the Cullen's and their "pet", Laurent had served me well providing the information on them. I would not rest however until the death of James was avenged and I vowed to have each and every one of the Cullen's dead.

I realise that it was quite sweet of Riley for wanting to protect me, he loved me but I did not love him. He even offered to go and get the girl and kill her for me, she was nowhere near the Cullen's so she would not be safe, she would have been an easy target, hence the reason why I thought it would be easy for Riley to kill her, but he was taking too long, he should have returned by now so something must have gone wrong.

I sat and waited for his return, surely it would not be long now. Once he had returned, the girl would be dead and the Cullen's would be suffering from the loss of their "pet". Yes, this was going to be good to see them suffer like I did when I lost my love, my James.

**Hi everyone I hope you are enjoying the Beta version of Pregnant with Edward babies ****I just wanted to give my Beta (Biddy 429) a Big shout out as you have done a brilliant job with this story thank you Bridie **


	27. Worried and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**N/A: I thank you to those who added me their favourites and alerts it really means a lot to me.**

**I have a new story called Monster in Law if you get a chance please check it out **

Chapter 27

**Edward Pov: On Jacob's phone call and going to pick Bella up from La Push at the Treaty Line.**

I had been hunting for a while and managed to finish off drinking from what must have been my third Elk. I was still a bit thirsty however as I had not really hunted in a while. I preferred to spend as much time with my love as I could and I tended to put my hunting on a back burner where she was concerned.

I decided to find something else that would quench my thirst, this time I hoped to find myself a mountain lion which should be relatively easy in these parts. If I were to find a lion then I would be able to get back to my love quicker and not have to leave her with those dogs.

It did not take me long to find my next prey and I was just about to attack it when my cell phone began to ring. I silently cursed it as the lion took off so I pulled out my cell.

As I looked at the caller display I felt a wave of panic wash over me, it was the number I had given Bella in case of emergencies.

I answered it very quickly whilst doing my best to remain calm.

"Bella love, what is wrong?"

I heard her take a deep breath before she answered.

"Oh Edward, thank god!"

"Bella, speak to me, what is it, your scaring me here" I said quickly.

She did not seem to be able to speak and this worried me even more, perhaps something had happened to her, I needed to find out.

I heard a voice speak down the phone that I did not want to hear, one of the dogs.

"Edward, its Jacob, listen I am just going to cut to the chase, first of all, Bella is okay. We had a vampire cut across our land tonight, we managed to get….."

"What, are you sure Bella is okay, I said she would be in danger down there and I was right"

"Listen to me will you, Bella is okay, well she is a bit shook up but she is okay, she is safe and unharmed. We managed to get the vampire so we don't need to worry about that for now. Bella wants you to come get her so I will drive her to the Treaty Line, will you meet us there?"

"Of course I will, I am on my way"and hung up the phone.

I quickly made my way to Forks and picked up my car. I felt as though I had been running for hours, I was for the first time in my life absolutely terrified. If something happened to Bella I would never forgive myself, if something or someone hurt her or the babies then I would kill them with my bare hands.

I needed to have my Bella safe and in my arms again.

I reached the Cullen mansion in Forks where I had left my Volvo. I gunned the engine and drove at broke neck speed to the Treaty Line at La Push.

Before long I had reached the treaty line but Jacob's little car was no where to be seen and neither was Bella. I was becoming quite agitated now. I parked my Volvo alongside a tree and began to pace up and down at the edge of the treaty line.

The little car pulled up and I breathed a sigh of relief. At last I would have my Bella safe and in my arms.

I watched as she said her goodbyes to Jacob and then climbed out of the car somewhat clumsily. She all but waddled towards the treaty line and I could not help but smile at her. She looked so delightful and beautiful at that moment. It was heartbreaking to watch.

The second she put one foot across the treaty line I was there and I had her in my arms, safe and sound. I began kissing her all over her face, small feathery kisses.

"Thank god Bella, thank god you are safe" was all I could say.

**Bella Pov:**

I was back with Edward held safe and secure in his strong arms. This was where I wanted to be, to stay for eternity.

The love I felt for him at that moment was stronger than ever, the thought of nearly being taken away from him made my love stronger and stronger. I shuddered to think of what would happen if either I or the babies perished. What would he do, I knew he would not live without me, he would go to the Volturi and give up his life. What a waste that would be.

I pulled back in his embrace so that I could read his expression but I was quite worried as I knew he would overreact about the vampire attack. Not only that but he would be really annoyed about the attack happening when I was present putting not only my life in jeopardy but the babies too. I also thought that he might even blame Jacob and I was not having that, not at all.

Edward held me tight in his arms for a good ten minutes or so, I honestly thought he was not going to let me go and I was not going to argue with him. I loved nothing better than being held in his arms.

He pulled apart from me slightly, his eyes checking over my body for any possible injuries.

"Bella love, did that sentient creature hurt you, are you okay, are the babies okay, please Bella, tell me".

"Edward, it's okay, I'm fine, the babies are fine. We are not hurt. I won't lie and say I was not scared but Jacob, well the wolves wouldn't let him lay a finger on me, and honestly he saved my life" I explained in a comforting voice.

"Thank goodness you are not hurt love, but I did tell you it was dangerous to go to La Push, please don't go again, I beg of you? "

"I can't promise you that Edward, Jacob is my friend. But if it makes you feel better, I wont go back for a while, well at least until the babies are born"

"Please Bella, look after yourself and keep yourself safe and the babies. I promise you Bella I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing will ever hurt either you or our children ever"

"I know you will Edward, and I love you for it"

**One day later.**

I woke up with a pair of cold but strong arms around me and I knew it could only be my Edwards. I loved waking up in his arms. I always slept better when he was around, I had good happy dreams. Not like the ones I had when he had left me, they were horrid nightmares and I hoped I would never experience them again.

"Bella love; are you awake?"

"Mmmmmm" was all I said as I tried to pull Edward closer to me, which was virtually impossible.

Edward began to chuckle softly and he began to caress my baby bump lovingly.

"Good morning love, I have a surprise for you" Edward said in a soft voice.

I moaned as I knew this meant I had to get out of bed and I was way too comfortable to do that.

"Ooooh, I hate surprises Edward, you know that, and I don't want to get up yet"

Edward laughed lightly then and said.

"Bella love, you will really like this surprise, so please get up?"

"Oh alright you win" I said grudgingly.

I threw the bedcovers aside and managed to get my feet onto the floor. Just as I tried to stand up Edward was in front of me holding my hands and making sure I was steady. He led me out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He made sure I had what I needed, ie clothes, underwear and towels to have my shower before running downstairs to prepare my breakfast.

As he left me in the bathroom he said "Give me a shout Bella when you are ready and I will come up and help you downstairs for your breakfast"

"Okay sir" I said with a salute!

As soon as I was showered, dried and dressed I quietly called out for Edward to help me downstairs. He was upstairs in a flash.

He lifted me into his arms and cradled me gently whilst carrying me downstairs.

As we arrived downstairs he helped me into a chair at the kitchen table and laid my breakfast out before me. I was an omelette and it was delicious and I finished it within minutes.

As soon as I was finished my breakfast, Edward cleared away the dishes and washed up. He then fetched my jacket and helped me into it.

I looked at him with an unspoken question in my eyes. Obviously we were going out but I wondered where.

Within a minute or two we were sitting in his Volvo. Edward secured the seatbelt around my bump and slid into the drivers seat. He started the engine and sped off at breakneck speed.

We must have been on the road for around twenty minutes and we suddenly came to a stop outside a beautiful little cottage which was covered with honeysuckle and ivy. It had a little brick path leading up to the front door and there were lots of different varieties of flowers on either side of the pathway.

I looked on in amazement and nearly forgot to speak.

When I did manage to find my voice I said.

"Wow Edward ,where are we, this place is so beautiful" I asked in amazement.

"Well Bella love, you see this is our new home" Edward said in a nervous tone.

"Wh...what did you say" I shuttered not believing my ears.

"Welcome to your new home love, Esme designed this for us to live in with our children. I take it from your expression that you like it?" Edward asked in a quiet tone.

"_Like it, like it? I love it,_ Edward, it's…..breathtaking".

I made a complete fool of myself then and began bawling my eyes out. _Here I go again, stupid hormones!_

In the midst of my tears I felt myself being pulled ever so gently into Edwards arms.

"Bella love, we don't have to live here if you don't want to, I can tell Esme…"

"Don't you dare tell Esme I don't want to live here, I love this place Edward Cullen so you are just going to have to suffer and live with me and our babies here! So there" I sniffed.

"Oh my love, we are going to be so happy here, our own little family, I cannot believe I am so lucky. I was worried for a while there, I could see you were beginning to suffer and I needed to do something to help you"

What was he talking about, "beginning to suffer", I looked at him confused but he seemed to understand and proceeded to explain.

"I should have thought of it before now Bella. Living in the house that Charlie died in, it cant be easy for you, the memories and I thought that you should have somewhere new, somewhere to make new memories. I was so lost in trying to make sure that the babies were okay that I honestly forgot about your feelings. Its not just the physical feelings that I need to think of, but the emotional ones too. Can you forgive me Bella for being so thoughtless? "

"Oh Edward you are never thoughtless and there is absolutely nothing to forgive. You have given me everything and I love you for it. Yes, I will live here with you and our babies, it will be wonderful and I cannot believe that I have found you either, I love you Edward, so much"

"As I love you Bella, as I love you"

He reached towards me then and we kissed passionately. It was quite a while before either of us came up for air, and when we did, Edward was the first to speak./

"Would you like to look inside love" Edward said while smiling my favourite crooked smile.

"Of course I would love to" I replied as Edward picked me up in his loving arms, bridal style and carried me into our new home.

I could not help myself from thinking that this was one of the most wonderful things ever to happen to me, well apart from meeting Edward, falling in love and finding out that we were going to have a family.

Who said there was no heaven?

**Well I hoped you liked it. This chapter was a little longer, I will try and update soon **

**Hi I just wanted to say another big thank you to my Beta (Biddy 429) as you did a brilliant job as always, thank you again Bridie **

**Please Review Love from Gemma xoxox**


	28. Oh No and More Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hi I'm back with another chapter lol I have also posted a new story called Monster in law, so if you have a chance please check it out. I just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed chapter 27 you all rock. So thank you too! Pinkygirl123, Tampra Weaver, Lauren xoxox and fdaleny214.**

Chapter 28

Bella Pov: 3 days later

I still couldn't believe that Edward had got us a cottage to live in; it was almost like a fairy tale. We had finally managed to move all the packed boxes into the cottage and we were ready to start the unpacking now.

Edward, as usual, would not let me lift a finger to help whilst we were doing all the packing which really frustrated me. I could understand why he was so over protective and I couldn't honestly blame him, but there were times that I found it simply frustrating and irritating, this was one of those times. So, I decided that it was time to let my stubborn streak take over and help him unpack!

I had been sitting on our "new" bed in our "new" bedroom and all of the boxes were scattered around the room. I felt as they were shouting at me to come unpack them, teasing me even. I could almost hear them _"Bella, here we are over here, come unpack us, come on!". _I sat there and looked around and mused to myself, _"mmmmm, well I could unpack the lighter ones, the ones with not too much in them and Edward could have all the heavy ones, surely he wouldn't complain too much at that?, yep, I thought that is what I was gonna do"_

Edward had left the room a short while ago to go and make me some lunch. He was always thinking of my stomach, he seemed to think that humans spent most of their time eating! Well, this human seemed to spend most of her time eating and then again you couldn't blame him, I _was _eating for two! Three, including myself, so no wonder!

I knew Edward was going to be furious with me for lifting stuff, even the lightest of the boxes, but I was bored, I felt useless just sitting here doing nothing. I needed to be busy and this was our nice new home and I wanted to help make it nice for us both.

So got up of the bed very slowly and waddled over to the nearest pile of boxes. I didn't actually move the box as it was easy enough for me to open it from where I was, so I did. I lifted the lid and found something inside that only brought fresh tears to my eyes.

It was the small blue baby mobile that Renee had given me the day I visited her, the one that used to belong to my dad, Charlie. Thinking about my dad brought even more tears to the fore and then I was sitting on the floor, rocking myself back and forth unable to control my sobs.

Edward must have heard me as I heard a slight movement from the doorway, before I could react he had lifted me in his arms and settled me on the bed. Edward placed his arms around me in an effort to comfort me.

"Bella love, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

The only response I could give was a small whimper as I gripped the blue mobile, the last piece of Charlie close to me.

I could feel Edward's gaze scan my body, looking over me for some sort of injury. He obviously didn't find anything and he was then even more concerned, and confused.

"Bella please love, tell me what's wrong" Edward asked desperately.

I could see the love, concern and panic in his eyes and face, so I took a deep breath to try and find the strength to tell him what was wrong.

"I'm fin...e Edward, its okay, I'm not hurt or anything, its just that I saw the b..b…baby m..m..mobile that my mom had given to me, it used to be my d..d…dads whe…n he w..w..as a b..b..baby. I just got upset, that's all, I's so….rry" I stuttered as Edward cradled me gently.

"Oh Bella, its okay, really it is, Charlie will always be with you in your heart, in fact he will always be with each of us. We will never forget him, he will live on in our memories, you do know that, don't you? "Edward spoke so softly and his little speech moved me so much and for some reason I felt calmer.

No one could calm me down like Edward, and that was because I loved him so much, so much so I just had to tell him.

"I love you so, so much Edward"

"Bella, you are my life now and please don't apologise for being upset about your father. All I ask is that you don't scare me like that again, I honestly thought you had hurt yourself" Edward explained in a reassuring voice.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and replied, "Okay then, I won't scare you again".

Just then my stomach growled quite loudly and I rolled my eyes and thought _"you pick your moments stomach"_

Edward chuckled as he said "Time to feed the human is it not?"

Before I had a chance to reply Edward lifted me lightly in his arms and carried me downstairs into the kitchen. He placed me on one of the kitchen stools and proceeded to place my lunch in front of me.

My lunch consisted of home made Lasagne with a side salad. It was enough to make my mouth water and I was delighted that it was all for me!

It didn't take me long to clear my plate, even though Edward very humorously reminded me that the food wasn't going anywhere. I must have looked like a starving fiend the way I ate my lunch and you would have thought that someone was about to steal it from me I had consumed it so quickly.

"Bella you are going to give yourself indigestion one day" he said.

"No chance" I quipped.

Around ten minutes or so later Edward had settled me on the huge sofa and sat down beside me with his arms securely wrapped around me. We had decided to watch a film. Edward knew one of my favourites was Romeo and Juliet so we chose that one. I remembered the time when we had watched it in class, just before my birthday, it was a beautiful film and very poignant. I loved it.

We were quite engrossed in the film, at least I was, Edward was reciting some of the poetic phrases spoken by Romeo to me in my ear, just like had had before that last time. Suddenly I could feel some low abdominal cramping pains which made me feel uncomfortable. I thought that maybe Edward was right, maybe I was having indigestion after eating too fast but then you don't get indigestion in your abdominal area.

I decided to go use the bathroom and I did think it would do a little good for me and the babies to move around a little. After all, Edward had carried me around the house since we arrived and I needed to move around on my own two feet at times!

However, Edward was having none of it, he decided that he was carrying me upstairs saying that I should not be climbing up stairs whilst heavily pregnant. I huffed and puffed but let him carry me, I didn't tell him about the pains, he would have totally freaked. I really didn't think they were anything to worry about anyway.

We reached the bathroom door and Edward set me down on my feet. I moved into the bathroom and proceeded to go about my business. I knew that Edward would stay nearby outside the door, just in case.

The pains hadn't increased; they were still there but steady, not getting any more frequent. Once I was finished, I stood up and proceeded to wash and dry my hands. Just as I reached to grasp the hand towel I felt a sharp pain drag through my abdomen. I lurched forward and gripped the wash hand basin and let out a scream of pain, all at the same time.

Then and to my horror, a stream of gushing water flowed down my legs flowing all over the bathroom floor.

"_Oh my god, I thought, my waters have broken, and I'm going into labour"_

I let out another cry of pain, by now Edward was banging on the bathroom door absolutely frantic.

He spoke urgently then.

"Bella, move away from the door, I'm coming in"

"No, don't Edward, I'm fine" I whimpered.

His voice grew angry "Bella, do as I say, NOW"

Then the door came crashing down and Edward was at my side. I was so grateful that he did not listen to me, as if he would have even considered it.

"Oh Edward, it hurts, the pain….." I whimpered again as another pain shot through me, this time it was worse and it seemed to last longer.

"Its okay love, I'm here, take deep breaths, I will look after you"

"Ho….ospital" was all I could say.

Edward managed to lift me in his arms, this time I was ever so grateful to be carried. He carried me into our bedroom and settled me gently on the bed.

"I think our babies want to meet their mommy and daddy Bella! "Said Edward with excitement in his voice.

"Y…yes Edward, ooooooh" as another pain hit.

"I will phone Carlisle, stay calm love"

"_Stay calm" _I thought_, "how on earth can I stay calm, I'm having twins! Typical man" _

As Edward dialled Carlisle's number he reached over and took my hand and said, "Bella when the next contraction hits, squeeze my hand love, it will help"

At that point I thought to myself "_Well seeing that he is a vampire and I can't hurt him, if he were human he wouldn't say that to me because I would probably break his hand in two"_

"Okay, th…thanks. Oooooooooh" and I proceeded to squeeze his hard, cold hand.

I heard him speak to Carlisle in an urgent tone and all I could think of at that time was that it was going to be a long long night!

**N/A Well there it is another chapter, sorry about the cliff hanger and don't worry the labour will continue next chapter. Please remember to review as it makes me smile. **

**I would like to say a Big thank you to my Beta Biddy 429 (Bridie) who did a great job editing this chapter. **

**Also please remember to check out my story Monster in law as I think you might like it :) Love gemma loves edward xxx **


	29. Labour and Drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hi everyone, I wanted to say a Big Thank you to the two people that reviewed 28. So thank you to! Tampra Weaver and fdaleny214.**

**Chapter 29**

**Bella Pov:**

The pain was cutting through me like a knife and I felt as though my lungs would burst with the effort, but all I could do was scream as yet another contraction washed over me. I closed my eyes and prayed for it all to be over soon but I was dismayed to learn that I was only four centimetres dilated.

Carlisle arrived around five minutes after Edwards call. He was going to deliver the babies safely.

Carlisle calmly explained to us that I had gone into premature labour and it had only taken around thirty minutes or so for my cervix to dilate to three centimetres. Within the five minutes of his arrival I had dilated yet another centimetre.

Edward was by my side as I knew he would be. He had taken me to our bedroom and I was now safely ensconced in our huge bed. He had helped me change out of my clothes and into a fresh nightie. No matter what however I still did not feel all that comfortable.

"Bella love, just take deep breaths, your doing a great job" Edward said in a reassuring voice. Although I was in pain I could still hear the concern and the love in his voice. I was still trying to pray that this would be over soon so that I could have my beautiful babies by my side.

I was worried that the babies were coming early, they still had a month to go before my due date.

"Edward will they be okay, I mean, they're coming a month early" I rushed out in a panic, still panting as another contraction cut through me.

It was Carlisle who answered my question, "Bella remember, these babies are half vampire and half human and I was indeed surprised to see you go through a near enough normal pregnancy, especially as you had conceived with a vampire"

"Oh okay" I panted again as the contraction came to an end and I was able to catch my breath.

I turned to look at Edward I saw the angst all over his face which was probably because this was one pain he could not help me with, one pain he could never take away, the pain of childbirth.

I tried to reassure him a little but I was now finding it hard to speak as the contractions were coming faster and stronger. So I did the only thing I could do to make him feel even a tiny bit better, I simply took a deep breath, bit my lip and closed my eyes whilst I breathed through the next contraction. It seemed to help me not scream out in pain again.

I hated Edward suffering because of my pain so I usually tried to keep any pain I'm feeling to myself, not only that, I hated attention and worry from everybody but labour hurt like there was no tomorrow. I managed to conceal the worst of it however, no use both of us in pain.

It must have been only few seconds later that I felt something cold on my forehead, I raised my hand to see what it was but a cold hand reached out to stop me. As the cold hand connected with my skin I knew it was Edward as I felt sparks engulf my body.

"Bella love, it is okay, it is just a wet flannel to help cool you down" he explained as he took both my clammy hands in his and leaned down to kiss my cheek gently.

I simply nodded and whispered "yes" before concentrating on my breathing again.

3 hours later

My whole body felt as though it was covered with sweat as I tried to breath through yet another strong contraction. I felt different for a moment, something was changing and all I could think in the dark recess of my mind was _this was not good. _

Edward Pov 

Bella was having a lot of trouble breathing through her contractions and this worried me, she meant everything in the world to me.

Just as another strong contraction shook my loves body, I saw her eyes flash deep red before her breathing stopped.

"Nooooooooooooooooo" was all my panicked thoughts screamed as her breathing cut off.

**N/A: Thank you to my brilliant Beta once again, Bridie you did a great job.**

**Please don't kill me as this is just a twist to add more drama lol, I have two new stories that will be out within the next week so please look and for them. **

**Please review love gem :D**


	30. The Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**N/A: Hi there everyone, as promised I have updated today and I am so grateful for all the supportive reviews thank you. I would like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed chapter 29,****Iniysa, ****rpattzgranny, Lauren xoxox, fdaleny214 and Tampra Weaver.**

Chapter 30

Edward Pov:

I could not believe what was happening before my eyes. My Bella could not be dying, not after everything we had been through, she could not die, I would not let her.

I saw my loves eyes flash red before me and then her breathing simply stopped. I felt like my world was crashing down around me. I could hear Carlisle talking to me but my senses just seemed to shut off because at this moment in time nothing else mattered but my Bella.

So here I was, it had been only a minute or so since my world came to a stand still. I looked down out my Bella in horror. You would have too if you saw the look that was on her face, she wore a look of shock on her face, her mouth was hanging wide open and her blood red eyes were still wide with disbelief and pain.

Then I realised something that seemed to give the tinniest bit of hope to my non beating heart, I could hear Bella's heart beating very softly but at a rapid pace indeed.

From the deep recess of my mind I could hear Carlisle's voice addressing me in a very calm but stern manner. I looked at him and there was panic in his eyes as he spoke "Edward get your head out of the clouds, have you listened to a word I just said, we need to get the babies out now."

"What" I asked as I shook my head dumbly, my voice, no louder than a whisper.

"Bella's change has started all ready Edward; it can only be the babies changing her from the inside out, so every moment that the babies are still inside Bella the more chance there is that she will…." Carlisle cut off his sentence but I heard the rest of it in his thoughts, _they will not make it._

My mind took only seconds to process the information. My love was changing into a vampire and the babies were still in her womb. My thoughts focused on two main facts, Bella was going to live as a vampire, and our children's lives were now in danger.

"Carlisle how are we going to do this, how are we going to get the babies out safely" I asked at vampire speed.

"Well we have to find something sharp enough to cut through vampire skin" Carlisle said as his eyes glazed over as he began to think of what he could possibly use to cut through the skin of a vampire.

Suddenly I thought of something that might work, so I made my thoughts known.

"Carlisle, would vampire teeth work?"

"Well done Edward I suppose I could use my teeth to cut through to the babies" Carlisle replied in a thoughtful but almost pleased tone.

"Wait Carlisle I want to do this, I mean I promised Bella I would keep her and our babies safe so I really need to do this, do you mind?" I asked in a pleading tone as I truly wanted to do this for Bella, for our babies and last of all, myself.

"Okay Edward, as long as you feel you have enough control. Remember there is going to be a lot of blood as Bella is still not fully vampire yet, she still has a lot of human qualities" Carlisle spoke in an authoritive voice, the one he used on his patients and sometimes medical staff in the hospital.

"I can do this Carlisle, now can we get these babies out safely and quickly?" I said in a strong voice.

"Yes, Edward, let's" Carlisle replied as he put a fatherly hand on my shoulder and looked down upon my angel.

I then took an unnecessary deep breath as I lowered my face towards my love's baby bump and within a few seconds my razor sharp teeth had cut through her skin and the layers of tissue right through to the babies where I could see them moving amongst the amniotic fluids.

I slowly pulled my mouth away and looked down at my handy work then saw Carlisle reach out for the first baby. As Carlisle lifted the baby out, cries filled the room, then Carlisle declared that our son Masen was born into this world.

"Our Masen" was the only words I could form as I took Bella's hand in mine before kissing her forehead. As I looked down I saw that her eyes were now closed. This caused me to panic again but only a second, I could still hear my Bella's heart beat pounding at a rapid pace so I knew she was still alive.

Carlisle broke into my thoughts, "Edward would you like to cut Masen's cord, but you need to be quick son as we need to get your daughter out as soon as possible".

I quickly kissed Bella's hand before gently placing it on the bed. I then took the surgical scissors from Carlisle and cut my little boy's cord.

Carlisle then moved at vampire speed and placed Masen in my arms before returning to his place as he worked to get our daughter out.

Little Masen looked so small and tender in my arms as a small yawn graced his lips before he snuggled up into me.

I then noticed that Masen looked almost like a three month old baby already which meant that the vampire part of him had began to speed up his development.

Just then I heard another little whimpering sound enter the room and I turned to see Renesmee, our daughter being bought into this world. Her eyes were closed and she kept making little whimpering sounds which worried me, _could something be wrong_ my thoughts cried as I took a step forward with Masen still in my arms.

As I supported Masen's weight with one arm I leaned forward and gently brushed my hand over Bella's cheek, just then he eyes flew wide open and a small happy sound escaped her lips.

I heard a noise at the door and realised that Alice had entered the room. Her arms filled with a baby basket. I watched as Alice bought the baby basket forward as she held her breath. I could read her thoughts which told me she was having problems with the smell of Bella's blood but not the babies.

Alice spoke then but at vampire speed before she rushed out of the room "I saw that you would need one of the baby baskets and that you and Carlisle had your hands full, so I bought it to you."

"Thank you" I replied before Alice figure was fully out the door.

"You're welcome" I heard Alice reply happily as I set Masen in the baby basket with a blue towel wrapped around him.

I then reached over and cut Renesmee's cord before I took her out of Carlisle's arms and into mine. Then my little girl done the most amazing thing, she laid her hand on my cheek and I saw all of her thoughts rush before my eyes. She showed me what it was like for her and Masen to be in their mummy's womb and she showed me her thoughts of how it felt to come into this world which amazed me even more.

My baby girl could project her thoughts, so it was like a twist on my power which made me smile even brighter as I looked at my family.

As I watched Carlisle work over Bella to make sure the transformation was successful, I knew that everything was going to be alright, Bella was safe, our babies were here and I knew no matter how hard you tried you would not find a happier man than I was right now as I got to have my family with me forever.

**I hoped you liked it Please review.**

**Once again thank you to my Brilliant Beta Bridie you did a really good job.**


	31. Waking up and Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Hi everyone here is chapter 31, If you like romance and Drama please check out my story Monster in Law.**

**Wow! I loved hearing from everyone who reviewed chapter 30, so I would just like to say a great big thank you to: jazzmyne twilightluver4life, Iniysa, Tampra Weaver and fdaleny214**

**Chapter 31**

**Bella Pov:**

I felt as though there was a blazing fire running through my body from head to toe. I wondered how on earth this happened, we had decided that I would be changed into a vampire after the babies were born, not before and certainly not during the birth.

The last thing I remember was going into labour and before long I had blacked out. I really did not care what happened to me at all, I just wanted to scream to get my babies out safely but for some reason I honestly could not find my voice. The pain seemed to be ruling my body, taking over everything and preventing me from any physical actions.

I felt a dull throbbing pain slice through my body, the pain was not severe, not as bad as the contractions had been and I knew that there was something cutting through my skin. I could feel my body starting to repair itself already and it took me only a few seconds to realise what exactly was happening and all I could think of was that they would get my babies, Masen and Renesmee out in time.

I tried to block out the pain so that I could focus on my hearing senses, I needed to know what was going to happen to my babies and if hearing was the only way I was going to do it then I was determined I was going to listen. So, I closed off all my other senses and closed my eyes and concentrated.

The first thing I heard was the soft cry of a baby, followed by Carlisle declaring our first child was our prefect little boy, Masen. Inside I was screaming, _thank god_ and I continued to pray, this time, for our little Renesmee.

I could hear my angel's velvet voice as he whispered our son's name to me, then I felt Edward take my hand in his gently and place a soft kiss on my forehead. I felt Edward's grip become tighter for a second which caused me to wonder what he was thinking but a second later his grip loosened and I heard him sigh in relief.

A moment later I heard Carlisle speak in a soft but urgent tone,

"Edward would you like to cut Masen's cord, you need to be quick son as we need to get your daughter out as soon as possible"

Edward's only reply was to kiss my hand and gently lay it on the bed. For a moment I felt panic flow through my body but then I heard the scissors exchanging hands and my panic turned into pride as I knew Edward was in fact going to cut our son's cord.

Knowing that Edward would stay close I relaxed my body and waited for the beautiful cry of my baby girl to enter the room but what I heard terrified the life out of me, I wondered why on earth was she whimpering and not crying, was she okay? Was there something wrong? These thoughts stayed with me whilst I carried listening, all the time the fire raged through my body and I did not let Edward know the further pain I was suffering. He knew I was suffering with the birth but not this, I would never let him know just how much.

My worries soon faded as I soon heard the most beautiful cooing sound that a baby could ever make. She sounded so happy and I wanted to know just what could be causing my daughter such a feeling of happiness, not only that I was so truly grateful and relieved that she was okay.

Just then I heard the voice of my sister Alice as she addressed Edward.

"I saw that you would need one of the baby baskets and that you and Carlisle had your hands full, so I bought it to you."

"Thank you" replied my angel, to which Alice replied "your welcome" and left the room.

I'm not sure what happened next because the burning sensation was becoming too much to handle, I could feel myself sag on the bed so I let the fire consume me and the only hope that I had then was that I hoped and prayed that I would be with my family again soon.

**3 Days Later.**

Eventually the burning sensation began to fade and I could feel the happiness seep through my body as realisation dawned that I was now a vampire and a mother and it was all nearly over so I could be with my little family very soon.

Within a second or two, I could feel my heart starting to beat even faster, if that were possible, and I then heard someone's breath hitch. I then heard the voice of my angel call for Carlisle.

I tried to listen to what they were saying but the pain was overpowering and I felt an even stronger rush of pain before my heart finally slowed and eventually stopped.

It must have been seconds later that I opened my eyes and I realised I was still in our bedroom. I was overcome with happiness as I turned my eyes to look at my own personal miracle sitting beside my bed. Even though I could see the worry in his eyes I could still feel the love that we felt for one another.

That was all it took for me to leap from the bed and into his arms and all but sob my relief that I was back with him. I had thought throughout the changing process that I might never be with him again.

Edward hugged me back for a moment before he loosened his grip and grunted in some kind of discomfort or ,maybe it was pain, either way I wasn't sure.

"Careful love, you're a new born which means you will be stronger than me for a little while."

With that I backed away, did I hurt Edward; _oh god no_ I thought as my back hit against the wall. All I could see in Edward's eyes was the need to comfort me.

All I could think was that if I could hurt Edward that easily, what was the chances of me hurting Masen and Renesmee? My family must have been thinking the same as I saw them all standing just inside the doorway, all apart from Rosalie who I assumed must have been taking care of my babies.

I suppose that this would have been for the best, as god knows she would make a better mother than me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Alice was having one of her visions until she had came out of it.

"No Bella, what are you thinking, this family needs you, don't you dare move" Alice warned as I saw her inch closer to me as she was the only one who knew what I was about to do apart from Edward, who looked quite desperate as he slowly made his way towards me.

"I'm sorry" was all I said as I looked at my family and bolted for the window. I was doing this in order to keep my family safe and the only way I could do this was for me to leave.

When I jumped out of the window I heard a broken moan of _"no"_ from Edward along with two tiny cries that filled the air. That was almost my undoing and enough to make me want to turn back but them I remembered that the safety of my family was my only concern.

As I pushed my legs to go faster I knew someone was following me and I didn't need to be a vampire to know who it was. I wanted to stop an explain to Edward that I was too dangerous to be around but I knew that if I slowed down that he would persuade me to return and stay so I pushed myself even faster!

I had been running for what seemed days but I knew it had only been a couple of hours, I could no longer sense Edward behind me and this broke my heart, as part of me hoped he would not stop fighting for me to return home.

My body felt so limp for some reason but I still carried on running, only moments later I felt my body shake violently before I bumped into something very hard which knocked me to the floor.

A growl escaped my throat and as I looked up I was met by a pair of blood red eyes. Instantly fear ran through my body as I was not staring at none other than the person that haunted my dreams while I was human. Obviously seeing the fear in my eyes bought a smirk to her lips before she laughed evilly and kicked me hard in the stomach.

I let out a cry in pain and my thoughts flashed back to my family and in that moment. I decided that I was going to kill Victoria as she would no longer be able to cause my family pain and worry. I would kill her ever if it meant that I would die trying, as long as I succeed, I would die a happy vampire as my goal would be complete and my family would be safe.

**N/A: Cliff hanger I bet you never saw that one coming. Has Edward really stopped following Bella? Will they ever be a family again? Or will Victoria destroy Bella before she gets a chance to make it right with the family? Well keep reading to find out and I will try and post the next chapter as soon as I can. Love gemma xoxox **

**Just a quick thank you to my brilliant Beta Bridie (Biddy 429) you did a great job on this chapter. **


	32. The Last Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer also there maybe some conversations that happen in twilight included and they belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

**N/A: Wow, sorry it took so long to update this story, I have been waiting to get this chapter from my Beta so I can post it, so here it is. I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who added this to their story alert, favourites and to the wonderful people who reviewed chapter 31. So here I go! Thank you to Tampra Weaver, Blue Eyed Hawk and fdaleny214.**

Chapter 32

As I stared into Victoria blood red eyes, I felt something inside me snap and I made the decision there and then that this vile creature had haunted peoples lives and dreams for long enough. She was going to die, and die now!

It was time for this to end as we slowly circled each other. I could feel the snarls erupting from my throat as we moved in the dance. I knew this could end in one of three ways, the first one where we could both die which was acceptable to me as then my family would be safe and out of harms way, the second I could win and live the rest of my life with my family in total happiness and finally the third option which was for me to die and my family remain in danger and in pain. The latter was not an option I cared to think of so I had to make sure the second option was the one I could fulfil.

So without a second thought I leaped forward with a force that sent Victoria flying into the nearest tree. The tree shattered on impact and fell to the ground, Victoria also fell alongside the tree.

She obviously did not appreciate being pushed around as the next thing I knew I was being pinned against a huge boulder with her growling fiercely in my face.

"You're just a new born Bella and once I've got rid of you, I'm going to kill the beloved family you hold dear" Victoria spat with sheer venom in her voice.

"I promise you Victoria, you will never get the chance to lay a hand on my family" I roared as I tried to push Victoria from my body but her hold was to strong. I noticed that her eyes were sparkling with anticipation.

"Goodbye dear Isabella, say hello to Charlie for me" Victoria gleefully commented as she reached and seized my right arm and she ripped it clear away from my body.

The pain was so intense and I could feel the venom start to pool in my mouth and my eyes sting with the tears I could no longer cry. A scream escaped my throat as Victoria smirked knowingly down at me as if she was trying to remind me this was the end and there was nothing I could do about it.

I could see the venom pouring out of where my right arm used to be and my strength was slowly starting to weaken. I was sure that my body was beginning to feel even colder, if that were possible.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Victoria pull something out of her pocket and at that point I could see my life with Edward flash before me.

My life had not truly begun until the day I met Edward and my the memories that flashed before me then began from the second I saw him across the cafeteria, the proceeded to flash at an incredible speed, all the way through each event we shared together, all which built up my life until now.

_"Who are they? I had questioned Jessica but at the time I was still learning everyone's names so I only knew her as the girl from my Spanish class._

_She had looked towards were I was staring and only a spilt second later he looked straight at Jessica and I remember thinking that he looked thinner than the others, more boyish even and maybe even the youngest perhaps. His attention was quickly diverted from Jessica to myself, his dark eyes flicking to mine but within a second shifting away again as I blushed a bright red in sheet embarrassment. _

_Jessica had giggled before answering "That's the Cullen's, their names are Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The little one is Alice Cullen; they live together with Dr Cullen and his wife, they have adopted them all." She said under her breath._

_I remember asking her who the one with the reddish brown hair was and she replied "That's Edward. He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him" she sniffed with a clear case of sour grapes._

_That was when I learned his name but little did I know at the time my path was linked very closely with his._

_The next time we meant was in Biology where we would be partnered together as it was the only spare seat left in the class room._

_At the time I didn't know about vampires so when Edward sat rigid in his seat I automatically thought I had done something wrong. I remember so clearly that the expression on his face was very strange, he looked hostile maybe even furious._

_Throughout class he would lean as far away from me as possible, as I carried on sneaking peeks at him throughout the lesson although he remained in his stiff position. His hands continued to stay fisted throughout the lesson._

_I remembered how fluidly he rose from his seat as soon as the bell rang, memories of how he was the first one out of the door and how he stayed away from school after that until the fateful day he returned._

_I remember too how different he was when he returned, it was almost as though he was a different person. He had apologised to me for the way he had acted towards me and was nothing other than a perfect gentleman thereafter. _

_My memories were flashing by fast, I remembered Edward saving me from the accident with Tyler's van, Edward staying away from me as I started to ask for the truth. I remembered the day in Biology were I almost fainted due to the fact they were blood typing. I remembered Edward's panicked voice and the way he just kept me away from his body while he carried me in his arms for the first time._

_They started to speed by quicker than ever and I was seeing more and more of my life with Edward. I recalled our first hug, our first kiss and the promise of forever that we made to each other._

All these past events were flicking through my mind at what I could only describe as vampire speed, so I don't know how long had passed but I felt safe in my thoughts and the pictures flitting through my mind.

_More and more events flashed before me, Port Angeles where Edward saved me from those evil thugs who were intent on taking advantage of me, finding out what Edward and his family were, visiting their home and meeting each of them, playing baseball with them and that fateful day when we came into contact with Victoria, Laurent and James for the first time. _

_Even the memory of James hunting me down just so that he could kill me, luring me to the Ballet studio where he carried out his evil deed. The memory of James biting my hand, the burning pain I felt and then my angel arriving at my side sucking out the horrid venom from my body thus saving my life yet again. _

These memories were still flashing before me when I felt a pair of cold hands slide around my neck. I took in a breath praying that something or someone would come and save me but I knew it was already too late for that. I had failed myself and my family miserably.

I could feel my body become weaker, probably due to the loss of venom, so there was no way I could fight back, I simply did not have enough strength left to do so. I just keep my eyes closed tight and tried to think about happy thoughts with Edward. I tried to recall things like the many ordinary but happy days I went to school with Edward, all the magic moments we shared in our meadow and the night of the Prom although it was not something I wanted to do, it was a memory that would remain treasured for ever.

My body grew rigid and I felt Victoria's sweet breath on my neck and then a miracle happened. I heard a low but furious growl, I knew who it was, it was my angel and before I knew it Victoria was flying through the air having been ripped from my body.

I forced my eyes open and saw Edward stand in a protective stance in front of me, low growls still emanating from his chest. That action brought back yet another memory, the one of my eighteenth birthday party when I was attached by Jasper after getting a paper cut. Edward tried to protect me then from Jasper. It was not too long after that event that Edward up and left me, pregnant with his babies. Naturally, he did not know that I was pregnant as I was sure he would never have done so had he known. I knew he had left me in order to protect me from the dangers of his world and his intentions were nothing other than pure and self sacrificing. The only problem was that his actions hurt more than I could ever have believed possible.

We had never stopped loving each other and we both knew that we would love each other for eternity. That thought alone made my non beating heart feel lighter than ever and that it would at some point burst right through my chest.

I realised slowly that Edward was in the throes of fighting Victoria and it looked as though he was going to win this fight. He was not going to take any chances with her and I watched as he gracefully sidestepped and moved in the dance as quickly as it had began. He calmly reached out and ripped her head from her body before setting her remains alight. The flames lit up the sky and the putrid smell filled the air.

Once his task was completed and Victoria was no more, he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

"Bella my love please hold on, I can't lose you please love"

Vampires cannot cry or sob but I knew Edward was in pain now and I would have sword that he was sobbing.

"I love you Edward, I'm so sorry I failed" I whispered as I felt my strength drain quickly.

"No you won't leave me Isabella" Edward replied sternly before I felt pressure at my neck and I unexpectedly started to feel stronger. I could not understand why I was beginning to feel stronger, this could not happen, I was a vampire for god sake. I felt a pressure at my neck and quickly realised that Edward was trailing lots of little bites down my neck and I could feel the venom flow through my body giving me more strength by the second. I then a motion at my right side, my right arm was reattaching itself, with Edwards help. He had retrieved it and held it to my side whilst the venom did its work in reattaching itself

It must only have been two or three minutes later when Edward pulled his mouth away from my neck and he tightened his hold on my body.

He looked down at me and smiled his wonderful smile and I whispered to him, "Thank you Edward" and then promptly snuggled closer into his arms if that were possible.

We sat wrapped in each others arms until I was completely healed. Then Edward lifted me up into his muscular arms and took off running.

I realised that we were going further into the woods and it was not long before we came to a stop.

I noticed that we were in the middle of nowhere but then my senses sprang to life, I could smell animal blood in the air. I realised then that he wanted to hunt with me before we returned home. This thought alone terrified me as I had never done this before, well not for myself.

I spoke in a shaky voice then "Edward I hurt you, I let you down, I can't go back home and risk our family's safety."

"Isabella Marie Swan, you listen to me I nearly lost you today and I won't go through that again. You are a newborn and you can learn to control your strength. So don' you dare try and run again my Bella as I will follow you to the ends of the earth. When I saw Victoria on top of you I saw red and could only think about you and your safety, I can't lose you or I will lose my reason for existing. Bella our babies need their mother as much as I need you so don't you dare leave us ever again my angel as we won't be able to cope with it," Edward replied in a soft yet stern tone as he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you Edward, just promise me that you will help me and keep our babies safe and I will stay" I asked quietly.

"Bella my love I promise with all that I am to teach you and keep our babies safe and do you know what else I promise. I promise to love you forever and I plan on making you my wife as soon as I possibly can my love" Edward stated clearly in a loving tone and that when I knew no matter what happened my love for Edward would never die and that I was going home to our family were we could live happily ever after or so I hoped.

_**Important N/A: Thank you again to everyone that read this story there will be a sequel as I had a few requests so look out for it. I will be writing about were Bella first meet's her babies, her getting married to Edward and there will be more drama so please stay tuned love gemma xoxox**_

_**Also thank you to my wonderful beta Bridie who has done a brilliant job in editing and making this story so thank you Biddy 429 love gem.**_


	33. Contest Notice: 36 hours until removed

**Hello my dear readers **

I am writing to inform you that I have a **contest** running called **(Trying For A Baby Contest).**

Of course this is a **Twilight contest only**, I hope some of you decide to enter as I know there are lots of talented people here on fanfiction.

Good luck if you decide to enter and if you're a reader of pregnancy stories it might be an idea to add us to your alerts.

All the information that you could need is on our contest page and this is the link- .net/~tryingforababycontest

If thie link doesn't come out right above it can be found in my favorites love gem.

**Useful dates: **

**Open for Submission: ****April 1, 2011 - May 22, 2011**

**Voting will be open: ****May23, 2011 – May 28 , 2011**

**The winner will be announced when the poll closes and judges make a decision, please allow 24 hours for the announcement**


End file.
